Fairy Tail Snow Fairy
by Sakura Zala
Summary: "Si le pides un deseo a las hadas seguro te lo concederán, pero nunca se sabe que es lo que están pensando, así que ten cuidado al desear"... GRUVIA Y NALU, TERMINADO.
1. El mito del asesino

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y puede que la aventura que está por desatarse no sea la excepción…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 1 "El mito del asesino"**

El letrero dice: CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA

Como era de costumbre las instalaciones del gremio, estaban abarrotadas de gente, tal parece que los magos han tomado la decisión de seleccionar un trabajo, siempre y cuando en sus bolsillos no quede más dinero que para conseguir la cena de esa noche… uno de los casos más conocidos es el de Lucy Heartfilia, quien como siempre anda preocupada por sus inversiones que sobrepasan sus gastos… se encuentra recostada en la plataforma del bar, mientras aprieta fuerte los párpados mientras piensa.

-Estoy segura que pronto encontrarán un buen trabajo que se acomode a todos, -le sonríe la peliblanca de cabellera larga, mientras limpia las jarras recién lavadas.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo Mira-san…, -continúa con su actitud de postración, -yo tengo que esperar a que Natsu vuelva de su misión…, -se levanta entonces y apoya los codos sobre la mesa, -pensar que se fue sin mi así como si nada… ¿En qué estaría pensando?..., -el recuerdo del rostro de Salamander se le viene a la mente.

-Oh… eso me da la impresión de que en verdad estás preocupada por él…, -arque los ojos Mirajane.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, -se exalta sin pensarlo la rubia, hasta sonrojándose, pero regresa a la normalidad en unos segundos, -Mmm… no tiene nada que ver… que yo me preocupe por él… no quiere decir algo más…, -desvía la mirada hacia la izquierda.

-Lo entiendo Lucy-san, pero… ¿Quién habló de algo más?..., -se ríe sola por el comentario agregado de la hija del exmillonario.

-¡MIRA-SAAN!, -vuelve a enfadarse, mientras se le paran de punta los cabellos.

-Vaya Lucy, si que estás muy entusiasmada hoy, -se escucha la voz del segundo discípulo de Ul, quien ha llegado a sentarse a su lado en la plataforma del bar, -será mejor que te vayas preparando para salir en la próxima misión en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo…, -habla mientras Mira le sirve su bebida.

-No sabes cuanto me agrada que vengas con esos ánimos pero… ¡SI VAS A HABLAR ASÍ, PRIMERO VÍSTETE!, -le grita, para ser enfocado inmediatamente el joven Fullbuster, quien viste solamente sus bóxers negros y eleva los brazos sorprendido al verse a si mismo en esas fachas.

Escena seguida, Gray yace ya vestido, con su camisa blanca de mangas azules y sus pantalones.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no había ido por la revista Gray?, -lo mira de pies a cabeza y nota que el chico no tiene en ninguna parte de su cuerpo dicho material.

-Sí… se suponía, pero de camino a ese lugar me encontré a Juvia, ella me dijo que iría por mí. –mueve los hielos dentro de su vaso desde afuera con su dedo índice. –No ha de tardar.

-Hablando de ella…, -la reconoce Miraje, -pero… parece que algo no anda bien…, -frunce la mirada en preocupación al ver acercarse a la mujer de lluvia, quien trae el rostro indescriptible con otro adjetivo que no sea preocupado.

-¿Pasó algo Juvia-chan?..., -pregunta la diabla cuando la chica del paraguas llegó finalmente a su lado.

-¿Juvia?, -se extraña también Gray. Y al notar que ella no expresaba palabra le colocó una mano en el hombro, -¡Oe!

Tras su llamado parece reaccionar y abre grandes los ojos al ver a su príncipe de hielo frente a ella y con la mano sobre su hombro…, -¡Gray-sama!

-¿Salió algo malo en esa revista Juvia?, -se preocupa también Lucy, -¡No me digas que publicaron sobre las magas más bellas y no me incluyeron!, ¡¿cómo puede ser eso?, ¡Si yo fui la ganadora del segundo lugar en el concurso de Miss Fairy Tail!, ya lo sé…, -cambia drásticamente de ánimos, -el segundo lugar no ganó nada…, -una nube negra se posó sobre su cabeza.

-No creo que algo como eso tenga algo que ver…, -comenta con una gota al lado de su cabeza el pelinegro.

-El Hechicero de la semana ha publicado una lista de varios magos que han sido interceptados en sus misiones… y aunque no han fallecido… han resultado muy mal heridos…, -comenta la peliceleste.

-¿Qué dices?, -toma la revista entre sus manos el chico Fullbuster y busca el artículo del que habla Juvia. Entonces lo encuentra.

Dice literalmente:

_Varios magos han sido víctimas de quien sabe que cosa, pero se sabe que durante sus trabajos o antes de llegar a ellos o después de marcharse de sus lugares, han tenido cruentas batallas y han resultado gravemente lastimados, ¡puede que sea un intento fallido de asesinato!, ¿De qué se tratará esto?, ¡¿Quién quiere hacerles daño a los magos?, ¡Se busca la primicia!_

-Vaya… este tipo no sabe como dar las noticias…, -se molesta un poco Gray.

-Después de todo recuerda que es una revista… su poder de atención es por todo el amarillismo que tiene, -le sonríe Mirajane con su explicación.

-¡Pero Gray-sama aún no terminas de leer!, -junta las manos Juvia y lo mira a los ojos tratando de transmitirle su preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¡Te… Tengo cosas raras en la cara!, -se lleva ambas manos al rostro y se sacude fervientemente.

-¡AHHHHHHH GRAAY-SAMAAA!, -se cae de espaldas la chica de ojos azules, -no puede ser jamás voy a poder transmitirte mis sentimientos ¿no es así?…, -seguidamente llora a mares, -Juvia está tan decepcionada…

-Sigue leyendo Gray, -le pide Lucy.

-Muy bien…, -reanuda la lectura, -entre los principales magos que encabezan las listas de luchas clandestinas se encuentran… desconocido…, -menciona al leer el nombre del primero, -desconocido, desconocido, desconocido…, -sigue dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, según van bajando los nombres. –Todos son puros desconocidos Juvia, -la mira entonces.

-¡Gray-sama!, -parece ya desesperada y le índica ella misma colocando su dedo sobre la página, en el renglón donde se encuentra el nombre que ella quiere que lea.

-¿Mmm?... Natsu… ¡¿Natsu Dragoneel?, ¡¿Pero que rayos está haciendo él aquí?, -toma con casi furia el informativo entre sus manos, entonces se dedica a continuar con la lectura, -El conocido Salamander de Fairy Tail… ha sido otra de las víctimas de los "Asesinos de magos"…

-¡¿Qué?, -se exaltan Lucy y Mira al unísono y al instante en que Gray terminó de leer esa frase.

-¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?, ¡Si Natsu apenas se fue ayer!, -los ojos de Lucy tiemblan en preocupación.

-Se ha observado que los protagonistas de los atentados en su totalidad son magos de tipo elemental…, -termina finalmente el artículo el chico de la cruz en el cuello.

-¿Magos de tipo elemental?..., -repite las palabras leídas por Gray la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Personas como Juvia…, -habla seriamente la chica de cabellera azulada, -La magia elemental se asocia a los 4 elementos principales que existen dentro de la naturaleza; agua, fuego, tierra y aire…

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!, -llega a sus oídos la voz de Makarov, por lo que todos los magos que se encontraban dentro del gremio voltean a él, entre ellos Gajeel, Levi, Alzack, Bisca, Cana, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Erza, Evergreen, Fried, Macao, Reedus y Wendy, además de Gray, Juvia, Lucy y Mirajane.

-¡Es desafortunada la noticia que ha llegado a nuestras manos!, -mientras habla una flecha apunta hacia su mano, en la cual agarra una copia del Hechicero de la semana.

-Tal parece que el maestro ya se enteró…, -baja la jarra que limpiaba Mira.

-¡No tenemos idea de quienes son las personas que están atentando contra los magos!, ¡Si sabemos perfectamente que al llevar acabo nuestros trabajos somos de mucha ayuda para el resto de la sociedad!, sin embargo… eso no es lo más importante…, -su mano tiembla mientras sostiene la revista, por lo que la suelta, -¡Lo que no podemos permitir es que uno de nosotros haya sido atacado y dejar las cosas impunemente!, ¡Como padre no puedo pasar por alto que hayan tocado a uno de mis hijos!

-Oji-san…, -parece comprenderlo Gray y entrecierra los ojos cual con eso demostrara su determinación de ir en búsqueda de Natsu.

-¡Eso es lo más importante!, -sigue su discurso ancestral el maestro. ¡Y aunque no tengo idea de que vamos a hacer!

Con tal frase, sacó una gota universal que abarcaba las cabezas de todos los miembros del gremio presentes.

-¡Tenemos que recuperar a Natsu y a Happy!, ¡Porque son parte fundamental de nosotros!, -levanta su mano y hace la seña característica con su dedo levantado hacia el cielo.

Todos los presentes le responden del mismo modo.

Cuando en un segundo la atmósfera es interrumpida, por las puertas que se abren de par en par, provocando la reacción de la mirada atónita en sorpresa de todos los presentes, cuyas bocas se abren y seños se fruncen…

Continuará…

_**-¡Oye Natsu, tal parece que algo realmente malo te pasó!, ¿Será que te moriste?, -pregunta Happy.**_

_**-¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo?, ¡Si yo soy el mago más fuerte!, ¡Un súper Dragon Slayer!, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?, además soy el protagonista, -responde Natsu.**_

_**-Pues… por los personajes que se han seleccionado en la descripción del fanfic… el protagonista es Gray…**_

_**-¡¿Qué?**_

_**Parece que para el siguiente capítulo unos tipos malos aparecerán…**_

_**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 2 "El hielo que se derrite", no se lo pierdan!**_

¡Hola!, pues por fin, tengo mi ansiado fanfic de Fairy Tail, espero les guste y me hagan saber que les gustaría ver en él, ya saben que los fics, son para ustedes y dependen de ustedes, hago saber de paso que Fairy Tail no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes y este fic es dedicado a Gray-sama xD, aunque respeto mucho a los demás personajes que claro que saldrán.

Gracias a todos!

Ya ne!


	2. El hielo que se derrite

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y puede que la aventura que está por desatarse no sea la excepción…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 2 "Hielo que se derrite"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…

-¿Pasó algo Juvia-chan?..., -pregunta la diabla cuando la chica del paraguas llegó finalmente a su lado.

-El Hechicero de la semana ha publicado una lista de varios magos que han sido interceptados en sus misiones… y aunque no han fallecido… han resultado muy mal heridos…, -comenta la peliceleste.

-¿Qué dices?, -toma la revista entre sus manos el chico Fullbuster y busca el artículo del que habla Juvia. Entonces lo encuentra.

Dice literalmente:

_Varios magos han sido víctimas de quien sabe que cosa, pero se sabe que durante sus trabajos o antes de llegar a ellos o después de marcharse de sus lugares, han tenido cruentas batallas y han resultado gravemente lastimados, ¡puede que sea un intento fallido de asesinato!, ¿De qué se tratará esto?, ¡¿Quién quiere hacerles daño a los magos?, ¡Se busca la primicia!_

_**El maestro, Gray y los demás se han enterado que Natsu está herido en algún lugar, por la publicación que salió en la revista de magia, ¿qué sucederá ahora con él?, ¡¿Natsu dónde estás?, ¿y quien habrá sido el que llegó a Fairy Tail?, -se pregunta casi por llorar Happy.**_

-¡Tenemos que recuperar a Natsu y a Happy!, ¡Porque son parte fundamental de nosotros!, -levanta su mano Makarov y hace la seña característica con su dedo levantado hacia el cielo.

Todos los presentes le responden del mismo modo.

Cuando en un segundo la atmósfera es interrumpida, por las puertas que se abren de par en par, provocando la reacción de la mirada atónita en sorpresa de todos los presentes, cuyas bocas se abren y seños se fruncen…

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?, -el silencio que se había tornado sepulcral, es interrumpido por el estruendo grito de Erza, al que consecuentemente se suman las miradas extrañas y rumores bajos de todos los Fairys, en especial la del mago de hielo, cuyas cejas tiemblan arrítmicas por la inconformidad que le proporciona estar ante la presencia de los recién llegados.

-¡Oh!, no tienes que hacer una pregunta tan directa… my…honey…, -se escucha la dulce y varonil voz, por lo que la escena se traslada hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero la cámara tiembla al no encontrar a nadie de donde provenía el sonido, hasta que en un presentimiento de donde podría provenir, la imagen baja a los pies de la puerta y efectivamente encuentra ahí al portador de aquella melodiosa voz. -…Men…, -se encuentra Ichiya haciendo una de sus poses de galán, con una pierna hacia adelante, mientras levanta los brazos y en su boca sostiene una rosa.

-¡Eso es maestro!, -aplauden los otros tres que le acompañan.

-¿Blue Pegasus?..., -parece darse cuenta recientemente de su presencia Lucy.

-¿mm?, ¿mm?, ¿mm?, -olfatea en la estancia el líder de los Trimens, hasta que finalmente su sentido del olfato lo dirige en la dirección de Juvia, quien parada al lado de Gray, lo observa asustada al sentirse su objeto de destino.

-¿Pero que es este Parfum?..., -ha llegado en un par de segundos hasta ella y estira su brazo con intensiones de tocarla.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?, -parece enojado el chico Fullbuster y en un segundo se coloca frente a Juvia, pero no esperaba que fuera la misma mujer de agua, la que en un instante había intercambiado lugares con él y se defendiera sola, mientras lo pasaba tras su espalda.

-¡NADIE PUEDE HACERLE NADA A JUVIA, MÁS QUE GRAY-SAMAAAAA!, -lo recibe con un puñetazo que lo manda a estrellarse contra el techo, acción que Gray sigue con la mirada y así lo ve caer al suelo, entonces rueda los ojos hasta la chica peliceleste y sonríe nerviosamente mientras una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza.

-¡Nuestro señor!, -corren a su lado los otros tres chicos y lo levantan.

-Las mujeres hermosas no deberían comportarse de esa manera…, -empieza a hablar Hibiki, -sin embargo… esa agresividad…, -oculta su rostro bajo sus cabellos.

-Es sencillamente excitante…, -termina la frase Eve y le sonríe.

-No es que nos hayamos fijado…, -voltea la mirada apenado Ren.

-¡No me digan que sólo han venido a enamorar a las mujeres de mi Gremioo!, -empieza a molestarse cada vez más Gray.

-¡Graay-sama!, -los ojos de Juvia se convierten en corazones, -No me digas que te has molestado por eso…, -se lleva las manos a las mejillas mientras se pierde en su propio mundo, -¡Estás tan celoso que podrías matarlos!, -Un cine mental se forma en la imaginación de la chica Loxar, Gray con cara de psicópata observa furioso en contra de los Trimens, empieza a caminar hacia ellos, entonces el telón se cierra y los gritos se escuchan. –Ahhh… Gray-sama…

-¡Gray!, -le reprende Makarov, por el recibimiento que les está dando a los representantes del gremio amigo, por lo que el chico de cabellos negros se limita a asentir y retroceder unos pasos.

-Lo sé oji-san pero…, -se sienta con el gesto molesto nuevamente en la barra del bar.

-Un hombre que luce de esa manera, jamás podrá aspirar a conquistar el corazón de una verdadera mujer…, -le habla entonces Eve.

-¡¿Quée estás diciendo?, -se levanta molesto nuevamente.

-Gray… la ropa…, -le murmura Kana, mientras baja el barril de cerveza que se empinaba.

-¡AHHH!, -levanta los brazos asustado y enseguida se sonroja por la vergüenza de haber estado así frente a ellos, por lo que finalmente guarda silencio.

-_Gray-sama ha conquistado el corazón de Juvia… ¿acaso… Juvia no es una verdadera mujer?..., -_Parece preocuparse por las palabras de los Trimens la chica del paraguas.

-¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?, ¿le pasó algo malo a Bob?..., -pregunta entrando finalmente en la conversación Makarov.

-Makarov-san…, -efectúa una pose Ichiya, los brazos al frente y la pierna levantada hacia atrás, una luz lo ilumina proporcionándole protagonismo, -Hemos venido porque nuestro gremio se ha enterado de lo ocurrido con los magos de tipo elemental… y sabemos que Fairy Tail ha perdido a Salamander… Natsu-kun…

-¡Eso no es verdad!, -no puede soportar que hablen así de su compañero la maga de espíritus elementales, -¡Nosotros no hemos perdido a Natsu!, -sus ojos tiemblan, mientras sus manos se encogen en puños y mira hasta furiosa al pequeño jefe.

-…Lucy…, -la mira entristecida Mirajane.

-Lucy tiene razón…, -la apoya entonces Gray, -¡Es imposible que Natsu haya sido derrotado!

-Es más… nosotros estábamos a punto de salir en su búsqueda…, -respalda Erza.

-Y es precisamente por eso que hemos venido… Darling…, -le guiña el ojo Ichiya, lo que la saca completamente de su pose seria y la deja nerviosa del asco.

-Nosotros Blue Pegasus, uniremos fuerzas con Fairy Tail para recuperar a los magos elementales que han sido atacados, pero para eso, debemos trabajar unidos en grupos de magos para que nuestras presencias no sean detectadas… y a los magos de tipo elemental que aún quedan… debemos llevarlos hacia nuestro Gremio, ya que el enemigo debe tener muy en mente que en Fairy Tail… aún existe una maga de agua… a la que hay que capturar…

-…¿agua?..., -abre grandes los ojos Juvia

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué saquemos a Juvia de Fairy Tail?, -se preocupa Gray, -¡Ella no puede estar mejor protegida que entre nosotros!

-A mi me parece una buena idea…, -interviene Makarov.

-¡Oji-san!, -no puede creer lo que dice el maestro, el mago de hielo.

-Gray… si los enemigos en verdad buscan el poder de los magos elementales, no hay duda que el primer lugar en el que buscarán será en nuestro Gremio…, y no podemos permitir que ellos tomen a Juvia, -le habla serio el maestro.

-Puede que el maestro tenga razón Gray… ya ves lo que pasó con Natsu…, -se entristece con sus propias palabras Lucy.

-Nosotros mismos escoltaremos a Juvia al gremio de Blue Pegasus, -informa finalmente Erza.

-Será la misión que se les encargue por esta vez Erza…, -la mira comprometido Makarov.

-Y de vuelta… traeremos de regreso a Natsu…, -termina su frase heroicamente la chica de magia tipo caballero.

0=00=0

**Habiendo rentado un Carromato, equipado con un SE plug, los representantes de Fairy Tail, se encuentran de camino hacia Blue Pegasus.**

-¡En verdad que no tenías por qué haber tomado tú el volante!, ¡Te dije que yo podría haberlo hecho perfectamente!, -le reclama la peliroja al pelinegro, mientras esta se encuentra dentro del carruaje que se conduce ahora con la energía mágica de Gray.

-¡Y Yo te lo dije a ti!, ¡Necesito que estés fuerte!, ¡Para que cuando encontremos a Natsu le des una paliza por habernos hecho pasar por esto!, -le responde de la misma forma a gritos, por las ventiscas que pasan a su lado y se llevan con ellas su voz.

_-Eso es algo que podrías hacer por ti mismo…, -_piensa Erza, mientras se sienta nuevamente y cómoda dentro del transporte. –_Hay algo que te tiene intranquilo… ¿pero qué es… Gray?..._

-_Todo está saliendo como debe ser…_, -piensa Ichiya, quien venía en el otro carromato, que conducía Blue Pegasus, -_lamento tanto que las cosas tuvieran que ser de este modo…pero… es el único potencial de Snow Fairy que se me ocurrió… y no puedo permitir que ellos destruyan mi Gremio… les prometo que una vez haya pasado esto… yo mismo iré en su ayuda… mago de hielo… maga de agua…, -_habla seriamente consigo mismo, - ¡MEN!, -llora por sentirse menos que hombre por sus acciones.

Y ante sus ojos, observa como de la nada, 5 sujetos cayeron encima del carruaje que conducía Gray… volcándolo a mitad del camino y en medio de la calle, mientras se dirigían por una vereda angosta, que se encontraba al lado de un enorme precipicio.

-¡AHHH!, ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Graay?, ¡Mira que detenerte de esa manera!, ¡Casi nos matas a todos!, -le reclama Lucy mientras se baja como puede del carromato.

-Creo que no fue culpa de Gray… Lucy…, -comenta Erza al ver a los sujetos parados frente a ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que no fue culpa de Gray-sama!, -lo defiende Juvia, -rival en el amor y no crees en él…, -la mira indignada.

-…Que no…, -se encoje de hombros la Heartfilia.

-¿Quién es el mago de hielo?..., -pregunta directamente la chica que se encontraba parada en medio de los 4 restantes que le acompañaban, de cabellera rosada lacia y larga, ojos del mismo tono y piel muy blanca, vestía una pequeña falda ocre y botas blancas.

-Barahime… ¿está bien preguntarlo de esa manera?, -pregunta otro parado al lado suyo, un chico de cabellos blancos luminosos, llevaba una vestimenta totalmente clara y una capa.

-Será mucho más fácil de ese modo Shirouoh…, -responde la pelirosada.

-¡No nos interesa demostrarles quien es quien!, -defiende a su equipo Erza.

-Mm… es sólo que… queremos presenciar… como el hielo se derrite…, -sonríe la aparentemente malévola chica.

Por lo que los 4 se pusieron en guardia.

-Yo sabía que este momento llegaría… y esperé… esperé cautelosamente a que se detuvieran…, -se escucha una voz muy conocida…para los Fairys, por lo que levantaron la mirada hacia arriba del automóvil.

-Tú siempre diciendo ese tipo de cosas para hacer una entrada triunfal…, -se encoje de hombros Happy, quien es enfocado y luego la figura del Dragon Slayer de fuego se hace presente, de pies a cabeza, con las ropas quemadas y en tiras, pero vivo… llevaba un brazo amarrado en un cabestrillo improvisado.

-¡Es así como debe hacerse Happy!, -sonríe el chico Dragneel.

-¡Ay!, -responde su fiel amigo.

-¡Natsu!, -lo reconocen todos.

-Lo único que quiero yo… es al mago de hielo…, -responde indiferente volteando hacia Natsu la Barahime, porque necesito al Snow Fairy… ya…, -termina seria. Y con sólo voltear al auto, este se inundó de rosas que lo voltearon nuevamente y emprendiendo retroceso se lleva de la escena a Natsu.

-¡Se está!, ¡Se está!, se está… movi… endo…, -cae acostado sobre la capota del auto, sin poder moverse y la mirada en espiral.

Ante las palabras de Barahime, Juvia no puede resistirlo más y aunque con su acción lo delató, se posicionó frente a Gray con los brazos extendidos. -¡No!, ¡Juvia no dejará que le pongas una mano encima a Gray-sama!, -la mira con ojos temblorosos y temerosos.

-Esta… esta es una mala situación… ¿qué debería hacer?..., -se pregunta Lucy, mientras mete la mano a su bolsillo y con sus dedos toca cada una de sus llaves.

-Bueno…, -ladea la cabeza la pelirosa y la mira con cierto desprecio, levanta su mano y enseguida un par de rosas afiladas se disponen en su dirección a gran velocidad.

Pero lo único que logra escucharse es como las flores traspasan a través del hielo, que se quiebra en cientos de pedazos, tras destruirse la barrera que se había formado y rozando ambos costados del chico Fullbuster quien había protegido a Juvia del ataque, caen clavadas en el suelo y de deshojan.

-¡GRAAAY-SAAMAA!, -lo atrapa Juvia ya que el chico había perdido levemente el equilibrio, -¡¿Por qué?, ¡Si Gray-sama, Gray-sama sabe perfectamente que el cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua!, ¡Ahora Gray-sama está herido por la culpa de Juvia!, -no puede controlar sus lágrimas que se desbordan.

-Juvia…

La voz en medio de aquel holocausto que se había convertido en el interior de la chica, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, entonces levanta la mirada y observa al dueño de aquellas melodiosas ondas vocales.

Una leve sonrisa… dedicada a ella…

…increíble…

Que se convirtió en la expresión de dolor que jamás hubiera deseado ver en la faz tierna y clara de su príncipe de hielo, quien como en cámara lenta, se llevó las manos a los costados y perdiendo el equilibrio hacia atrás y siendo empujado una vez más por las rosas de Barahime es aventado contra el precipicio y sin poder evitarlo, se resbala y cae de espaldas hacia el vacío.

Sorprendida, asustada y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica de ojos azules, corrió tras de él y se tiró al abismo a su lado.

-¡GRAAAY, JUUUVIAAA!, -grita entonces Erza y reequipándose la Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura del cielo), intenta ir en su auxilio, pero es detenida por Shirouoh, quien se antepone frente a ella con una espada plateada y brillante.

-¡Gray!, ¡Juvia!, -trata de volar también Happy, pero cuando empieza a elevarse cae de golpe contra el suelo, -como he estado haciendo… tanto por llevar a Natsu… ya no puedo…, -cierra los ojos frustrado.

Escena seguida, Gray y Juvia van cayendo a máxima velocidad a las orillas de la montaña.

-Gray-sama…, -juvia ha logrado atraparlo por la espalda y pasando su brazo sobre su pecho puede sentirlo fuerte y trabajado, entonces pasa la otra sobre su abdomen y se sonríe a si misma entre lágrimas al sentir que está abrazándolo, -perdóname…, -se disculpa al notar la situación tan peligrosa por la que están pasando y cierra los ojos triste, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortada de pensar que moriría al lado de su amado.

-Juvia…, -escucha entonces el llamado del chico, que ha abierto los ojos y al sentirse rodeado por sus brazos, no puede evitar sentirse protegido… hasta en esos momentos… por lo que aunque con esfuerzo, logra colocar una de sus manos sobre la que ella sostenía sobre su pecho. –Los pájaros…, -ve pasar un par de aves a lo lejos.

-¿Los pájaros?..., -parece entender Juvia, -las alas de los pájaros… Juvia se convertirá en las alas para Gray-sama…, -se concentra y enseguida se convierte en agua que rodea la espalda de Gray, quien cual tuviera alas se detiene inconsciente en el aire por unos segundos, para escena seguida, ser recostado por Juvia sobre la grama, mientras ella apoya la cabeza del pelinegro sobre su pecho.

-Gray-sama…, -coloca su mano en la mejilla del chico y lo mira con ojos húmedos, para luego bajar la mirada a su abdomen y cerciorarse de que la herida que vió era realmente cierta, lo que comprueba al notar las dos líneas de sangre que se dibujan en los costados de su camisa por los cortes de las rosas de Barahime.

Continuará…

**-Neee, Natsu, tal parece que lo que te dije era cierto, -comenta Happy**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?, ya te dije que los gatos no viven en la luna, que son los conejitos.**

**-¡No es eso!, me refiero a que Gray es el protagonista de este fanfic… porque mira que llegaste y no hiciste nada productivo.**

**-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, bueno… lo que pasó fue por culpa de esa tal Barahime…**

**-Más que ha quedado solito con Juvia… darán mucho que hablarrrr….**

**-¿Eh?...**

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 3 "Los 5 de la corte real", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holas!, muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado al fanfic, espero les guste como va, dejo saludos especiales a: Saulen-sama (espero y lo sigas!), Yukistar (jaja creo que ya respondí tus preguntas xD), Laila Yagami (muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios), Tomoyo0000001 (espero te haya gustado) y Gabe Logan (jaja, es cierto, esa Mira xD)

Gracias a todos por todo!

Ya ne!


	3. Los cinco de la corte real

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y tal parece que ese es el caso del nuevo gremio oscuro que ha aparecido frente a los magos de Fairy Tail… hablamos de "Royal Court"**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 3 "Los 5 de la corte real"**

Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…

-Nosotros Blue Pegasus, uniremos fuerzas con Fairy Tail para recuperar a los magos elementales que han sido atacados, pero para eso, debemos trabajar unidos en grupos de magos para que nuestras presencias no sean detectadas… y a los magos de tipo elemental que aún quedan… debemos llevarlos hacia nuestro Gremio, ya que el enemigo debe tener muy en mente que en Fairy Tail… aún existe una maga de agua… a la que hay que capturar…, -habla en posición Ichiya.

-…¿agua?..., -abre grandes los ojos Juvia

**-¡Esto es realmente malo!, ¡Tal parece que Blue Pegasus, estaba enredado con otras personas que nos han atacado!, ¡Y Ahora reclaman a un mago de hielo y a una maga de agua!, ¡¿De qué se trata todo estoooo, Naaatsuuuu?, -**Introduce la voz de Happy.

-¡GRAAAY, JUUUVIAAA!, -grita entonces Erza y reequipándose la Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura del cielo), intenta ir en su auxilio, pero es detenida por Shirouoh, quien se antepone frente a ella con una espada plateada y brillante.

-¡Gray!, ¡Juvia!, -trata de volar también Happy, pero cuando empieza a elevarse cae de golpe contra el suelo, -como he estado haciendo… tanto por llevar a Natsu… ya no puedo…, -cierra los ojos frustrado.

-¿Puedes decirme a donde crees que vas?..., -pregunta, el joven de cabellera blanca, mientras la mira serio, -¿estás segura de que esos son tus verdaderos deseos?...

La peliroja se limita a abrir grandes los ojos ante sus cuestionantes, para luego fruncir su seño en señal de molestia por la distracción.

-Es normal que te sientas perturbada por las palabras de Shirou… después de todo, él es un especialista en encontrar la duda dentro de los corazones de las personas…, -se adelanta un poco más y se acerca a la zona de batalla, un joven de cabellos morados oscuros, y ojos negros, tenía una raya de color rojo que le atravesaba desde la frente y pasando sobre su ojo derecho, termina bajo su mejilla.

-Murasaki…, -voltea sus claros iris hacia el recién integrado a la plática el blanco rey.

-¡En lugar de estar diciendo tantas cosas que no vienen al caso, mejor dígannos quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren!, -toma valor Lucy, aún y cuando sus piernas tiemblan al gritarles y más aún cuando consigue la atención de los 5 presentes, los cabellos se le ponen de punta y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al sentirse el centro de atención, -¡AHHHHH!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que gritar así?, ¡Tonta yo!.

-Muy bien… tienes razón…, hasta los insectos tienen el derecho de saber los nombres de sus destructores… y más aún… si los insectos como ustedes pueden memorizar el nombre… estoy seguro que irán al infierno gritándolo… entonces mis oídos resonarán en tal grandiosa armonía…, -habla uno más, cuyos cabellos negros cubren la mitad de su rostro y el sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto se le cae de lado sobre la cabeza, acompañando al atuendo elegante que lleva, un traje de cola.

-Se ve que no soportas las ganas de que se vayan gritando tu nombre al infierno… Hakushaku, -se encoge de hombros Murasaki.

-Muy bien… nosotros somos los enviados del gremio de Royal Court y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, nuestra misión es llevarnos de aquí a los magos de hielo y agua…, -habla el último que faltaba por presentarse, un joven rubio de ojos azules, cuya sonrisa brilla en una centella al ser mostrada.

-Acabaste con todo el misterio Oji…, -lo mira con ojos de raya y punto el pelimorado.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?... soy un príncipe… mi deber es ser cortés… ¿verdad damisela?..., -le guiña un ojo a Lucy.

-¡AHHH!, -eleva la pierna y los brazos en señal de horror, -y yo que pensaba que ya teníamos suficiente con los tipos de Blue Pegasus…

-Bueno… hagamos nuestra pose heróica…, -mueve los brazos en señal de que deben unirse el tipo del sombrero en la cabeza, situación que Lucy y Erza observan con una gota en la cabeza.

-La chica…, -señala entonces Natsu desde el automóvil que ha parado finalmente de moverse, pero los residuos de los movimientos aún quedan dentro del sistema del equilibrio del Dragon Slayer. –No deja de mirar abajo…

-¿Eh?..., -les llama a los 4 la atención, por lo que voltean hacia Barahime, quien extrañamente había juntado sus manos sobre su pecho y mantiene su mirada posada al precipicio.

-¿Barahime?..., -se acercan a ella y la rodean.

-No me digan…, -sus rosados ojos tiemblan de emoción, - No me digan que no vieron esa maravillosa expresión en su rostro…

-¿Maravillo… sa?..., -parece recordar los acontecimientos el conde con traje elegante, -La princesa ha puesto sus ojos en otro tipo…, -habla serio.

-¿No me digas que ese tal Gray, porque puso cara de muerte antes de caer al precipicio?..., -la mira con ojos de raya y punto Murasaki.

-¡Esa expresión de dolor fue lo más maravilloso que he visto en toda mi vida!, -sus ojos se vuelven corazones, -¡Ahora más que nunca voy a capturarlo!, -se emociona para finalmente prestarles atención, -bueno chicos, presentémonos… para deshacernos de estas brujas y los estorbos… y poder ir en busca de esa paleta helada…, -se relame los labios.

-No… no no no no no…. No me digas…. –abre grandes los ojos Lucy.

-Pues tal parece que si…, -responde Erza.

-¡Esa chica es una S!, -gritan al unísono ella, Natsu y Happy.

-¡Natsu!, -casi se cae de espaldas al verlo a su lado, -¿ya que encuentras bien?, ¿y tu también happy?, -voltea hacia el gato que está parado a su lado.

-Por fin esa cosa dejó de moverse…, -habla serio, pero al mismo tiempo alentador el Salamander.

-Dejó de moverse desde hace rato…, -se encoje de hombros y lo mira con una gota al lado de su cabeza. -¡Pero me da mucha alegría de que ya estén bien!

-¡Aye!, -celebra también el gato.

-¡Mjjjmjjjj!, -se aclara la garganta Murasaki para que les presten atención, -Somos los cinco miembros de la corte real… la bella flor de jardines de espinas… La princesa Barahime…, El rey juzgador… Shirou oh…, El diseñador de la muerte… el conde Hakushaku…, El cautivador… Príncipe Oji…, -que en realidad no sé por qué está con nosotros…, -murmura. Y el Arlequín… Murasaki…, -se señala él mismo.

Ante tal presentación, los Fairys, los miran no muy convencidos y se rascan la cabeza de pensar que ellos los hubieran atacado tan fuerte…

-¡Como sea!, -adelanta su puño a sus palabras Natsu, -¡Nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail!, ¡Y nunca dejaremos que le pongan una mano encima a nuestros amigos!

-Si es que todavía están vivos…, -se asoma por el precipicio Happy.

-¡Happy!, -le reclama Lucy.

-¡perdón!, -se siente fuera de la fraternidad por un momento, para enseguida recuperarse, -¡Es verdad!, ¡Natsu tiene razón!, ¡Ellos son nuestros amigos! ¡ y también son magos de Fairy Tail!, ¡No hay manera de que hayan muerto estrellados tras caer de esta altuuraaaa!

-No era necesario ser tan específico…, -lo mira con risa nerviosa la maga de espíritus celestiales.

**Mientras la pelea entre Fairy Tail y Royal Court se estaba llevando acabo, Gray y Juvia, han logrado aterrizar… han llegado a un pequeño pueblo llamado NEVERENDING, en donde Juvia haciendo negociaciones sobre futuras reparaciones para el pueblo, ha logrado conseguir un pequeño hospedaje dentro de aquel lugar.**

Los medios físicos para bajar la fiebre no habían surgido efecto…, aquel esbelto cuerpo del chico de magia de hielo, ardía en fiebre desde el incidente con los roces de las rosas de Barahime, su respiración se había acelerado mucho, por lo que su pecho se movía irregular en subidas y bajas súbitas, mientras su faz se coloreó de rojo intenso bajo sus mejillas, marcando con ello su debilidad a una inconsciente estancia.

-Gray-sama…, -le ha tomado de la mano Juvia, mientras lo observa con ojos afligidos, recostado sobre la cama provisional que había conseguido. –esto no está bien… la fiebre de Gray-sama no baja…, -coloca una de sus manos sobre la frente del mago y lo observa aún más preocupada, -el cuerpo de Gray-sama que siempre está frío… o al menos… es lo que parece… lo que tiene que ser para el príncipe de hielo…, -cierra los ojos, al hacerlo no puede evitar que una lágrima se desprenda de sus ojos y ruede por sus mejillas y sin enterarse con esto, llamando a la inminente lluvia, que empezaba a caer en forma de llovizna sobre los techos de las casas de Neverending…

-Todo esto debería terminar ya… y despertar…, así Juvia se sentiría tan feliz…, -piensa mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y el cine mental se abre nuevamente…

Gray abre lentamente los ojos, aún recostado sobre la cama, está notablemente embellecido ya que sus pupilas poseen un brillo especial, dado únicamente por la imaginación de la maga de agua, -Juvia… ¿has estado cuidándome?... No puedo creerlo…, por favor…, -se levanta de la cama y se pone de rodillas aún con los vendajes sobre sus costillas, -Cásate conmigo y cuídame así por toda la vida…

-¡AHHH GRAAY-SAMA!, -se lleva las manos al rostro sonrojada en la realidad, pero despierta rápido de su sueño, al sentir como la verdadera mano de Gray, ha alcanzado su brazo, del que se agarra para sentarse sobre la cama, pero al hacerlo el dolor se exacerba y agarrándola más fuerte para no perder él el equilibrio se lo quita a ella y empujándola contra la cama, la chica se tropieza y cae de lado al mueble, halándolo a él con ella, por lo que unos segundos quedan frente a frente… demasiado cerca… tanto que pudo sentir la respiración de Gray por un instante…, lo que lo puso demasiado nerviosa, demostrado en sus irritadas mejillas rojas y palpitante corazón…. –DOKI… DOKI… DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI!, -la excitación fue demasiada que terminó derritiéndose en agua bajo el mago de hielo.

-¿Juvia?..., -se extraña en los primeros minutos, -¡¿Juvia?, -se preocupa después tomando el agua de Juvia entre sus manos y tratando de armarla en forma humana rápidamente con sus manos, pero la debilidad era demasiada, por lo que en el intento volvió a perder la conciencia, quedando recostado sobre el agua.

Segundos después Juvia ha recuperado su forma humana, la posición sigue siendo la misma, pero esta vez, Gray descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de la maga de agua mientras yace desmayado… Juvia no puede evitar acariciar sus cabellos con su mano y sonreír, para enseguida recordar la situación por la que están pasando y pensar en el angustiante estado en que se encuentra su amado, pero la preocupación que se resumía en su rostro se disipó en unos instantes al escuchar su voz nuevamente…

-Juvia… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿dónde estamos?..., -pregunta mientras abre lentamente los ojos aún recostado sobre el cuerpo de la mujer de lluvia.

-Gray-sama… caímos por el acantilado…, -le recuerda mientras ayuda a reincorporarse.

-Es verdad…, -se lleva una mano a la frente y el recuerdo de ir cayendo junto a Juvia le viene nuevamente a la mente.

_-Juvia…, - el llamado del chico, que ha abierto los ojos y al sentirse rodeado por sus brazos, no puede evitar sentirse protegido… hasta en esos momentos… por lo que aunque con esfuerzo, logra colocar una de sus manos sobre la que ella sostenía sobre su pecho. –Los pájaros…, -ve pasar un par de aves a lo lejos. _

-Eso significa que logramos combinar nuestros poderes para poder hacer volar las alas de agua…, -la mira con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro, pero levemente sonriente.

-Para Juvia fue… como sentir la energía de Gray-sama recorriendo todo su cuerpo, -se lleva las manos al pecho y sonríe mientras arquea los ojos.

-Bueno… como sea…, -se pone de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, -debemos salir de este lugar lo antes posible…, ahora que los fines de los enemigos han sido revelados, sabemos que sus intenciones no eran en un principio los magos elementales… usaron eso como pantalla para llegar hasta ti…, debemos estar preparados para su contraataque.

**Y con Natsu y los demás…**

-Pues déjame decirte que no la tendrás tan fácil…, ¡En primer lugar porque nosotros no los dejaremos pasar!, -la señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la princesa. -¡Y en segundo lugar porque ellos son fuertes!, ¡También son magos de Fairy Tail!

-¡Aye!, -apoya a su amigo mientras vuela a su lado el gato de color marino.

Al terminar de hablar cierra los ojos por un segundo, para al instante siguiente en que los abre, ver solamente el espacio vacío que quedó de donde una vez estuvieron parados los de Royal Court.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se asombra el Dragon Slayer.

-Tal parece que lo único que hicimos fue hablar…, -finaliza Erza, -se han adelantado… y seguramente han bajado hacia ese lugar…, -se asoma por el precipicio, por lo que su falda y cabello vuelan con el viento.

-Pero chicos… si lo que tenemos que hacer es seguirlos… alguien puede decirme como…, -se asoma también Lucy por el barranco y sus ojos se abren enormes al ver hacia abajo, -¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a bajar?

Continuará…

**-Oye Natsu, ahora que ya se han presentado todos los malos… ¿contra quien vas a pelear primero?, -habla Happy.**

**-Mm… creo que será contra el que aparezca primero, -responde Natsu.**

**-Creo que esa fue una respuesta demasiado razonable…**

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 4 "El mago legendario", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, Gracias por seguir la historia, espero sea cava capítulo que avanza de su agrado, dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Laila Yagami y Saulen-sama xD.

Arigato Mina-san!

Ya ne!


	4. El mago legendario

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y tal parece que ese es el caso del nuevo gremio oscuro que ha aparecido frente a los magos de Fairy Tail… hablamos de "Royal Court"**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 4 "El mago legendario"**

**Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**la voz de Natsu.

-Pues déjame decirte que no la tendrás tan fácil…, -empieza nuevamente su discurso Natsu, -¡En primer lugar porque nosotros no los dejaremos pasar!, -la señala con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la princesa. -¡Y en segundo lugar porque ellos son fuertes!, ¡También son magos de Fairy Tail!

-¡Aye!, -apoya a su amigo mientras vuela a su lado el gato de color marino.

Al terminar de hablar cierra los ojos por un segundo, para al instante siguiente en que los abre, ver solamente el espacio vacío que quedó de donde una vez estuvieron parados los de Royal Court.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se asombra el Dragon Slayer.

**-Finalmente los magos del gremio oscuro de Royal Court han aparecido, pero todo parece indicar que no tienen intenciones de pelear con nosotros…, ¡Ahhh, no nos consideraron oponentes dignos!, -**llora Happy

**-Pues a mi me pareció que lo más importante para ellos era llegar a donde se encuentran Gray y Juvia, -**es Lucy.

**-¡Más ahora con la revelación de Barahime!, ¡Le gusssssta Gray!, ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Juvia?, **-termina Happy.

O==000==0

-Tal parece que lo único que hicimos fue hablar…, -finaliza Erza, -se han adelantado… y seguramente han bajado hacia ese lugar…, -se asoma por el precipicio, por lo que su falda y cabello vuelan con el viento.

-Pero chicos… si lo que tenemos que hacer es seguirlos… alguien puede decirme como…, -se asoma también Lucy por el barranco y sus ojos se abren enormes al ver hacia abajo, -¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a bajar?, no no.. no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si nos caemos…, -una estela azul se posó sobre su frente.

-¡Tú no debes preocuparte por eso Lucy!, ¡Será muy fácil!, es sólo cuestión de que Happy nos lleve a uno por uno hasta abajo, -explica con los ojos arqueados su explicación el chico de cabellos rosas.

-Tú sólo dices las cosas a la ligera… se ve bien que no piensas antes de comprometer a la gente, -se cruza de brazos Erza.

-¡ERZA TIENE RAZÓN! ¡QUE MALO ERES NAATSUUU!, -llora a mares Happy mientras vuela y se aleja de él, -¡¿Cómo se supone que vaya y vuelva con todos ustedes encimaaaaa?

-¡Pero si dije que sería a uno por uno!, -trata de defenderse el chico Dragneel, mientras mueve los brazos.

-Creo que sería mucho más fácil si extendiéramos un lazo hacia abajo…, -sigue asomada por el precipicio Erza, -ya que si fuéramos tú ó yo… es probable que sobreviviéramos a la caída…, -dice refiriéndose a Natsu, -sin embargo…, -mira entonces a Lucy dando a entender que ella sin duda moriría.

-¡Gracias por pensar en mí Erza!, -junta las manos y se alegra, -aunque… no estoy segura si sentirme alagada u ofendida…, -se encoge de hombros, para enseguida encendérsele un foquito al lado de la cabeza, -¿Una cuerda dijiste?

-Sí… ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?, -sonríe Erza, hasta depositando sus esperanzas en ella.

-¡Sí!, es sólo cuestión de pedirle a Sagitario que lance una enorme soga con una de sus flechas, -levanta el dedo índice en señal de genialidad mientras guiña el ojo.

-¡Eso es estupendo Lucy!, -celebra también Natsu, -¡Tus espíritus celestiales siempre son de utilidad en estos casos!, -empieza a contar con los dedos las veces en que los han ayudado, -Tiran sogas… cavan hoyos…

Ante la segunda mención a Lucy le aparece una gota al lado de su cabeza, tras recordad el día en que pensaba sería "La declaración de Natsu", por lo que lo mira con risa nerviosa y maniática.

-Será… mejor… que llame a Sagitario…, -rueda la cabeza cual robot sin aceite para el lado contrario.

La llave rueda frente al fondo del círculo mágico. -¡Ábrete!, ¡Puerta del arquero!, ¡Sagittarius!

-¡Estoy aquí! Moshi moshi, -Saluda cuadrándose con la mano en la frente.

-¡Sagitario, necesitamos que arrojes una de tus flechas hasta el fondo de este barranco… ¿podrías ayudarnos?, ¡Ah!, ¡Y la flecha debe llevar una soga!

-¡Las flechas son mi especialidad! Moshi moshi, -responde y al instante dispara la flecha.

El recorrido de la misma iba siendo seguido por la escena, montaña abajo iba abriéndose paso entre muchos pequeños arbustos, para finalmente ir a enterrarse a la cabeza de cierto pelinegro que junto a la chica de agua iban pasando por el lugar predestinado… o al menos eso es lo que parecía que iba a pasar…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!, -se alarman ambos al ver a la punta del arma que viene acercándose a gran velocidad.

-¡Ice Make Shiirudo! (Escudo), -se escucha entonces del interior de la zona, la voz de Gray y segundos después de la flecha se ha clavado en el bloque de hielo que ha formado el mago con ambas manos.

-¡¿pero qué rayos fue eso?, -salta una vez con cada pie el joven Fullbuster, mientras arriba…

-¡Muchas gracias Sagitario!, -agradece Natsu mientras se despide al ya haberse colocado sobre la cuerda y seguidamente empezar a deslizarse hacia abajo.

-¡Espéranos Natsu!, -se tira también Erza.

Minutos después…

-Tenían que ser ustedes…, -los mira molesto Gray mientras se mantiene cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¡Si hemos venido por ti!, ¡Eres un desgraciado!, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el joven Salamander.

-¿Así?... ¿Y quien te pidió ayuda a ti pequeño renacuajo de fuego?..., -empiezan ya su discusión…

-¡Gray-sama!..., -trata de llamar su atención Juvia, al notar que ha empezado nuevamente la pelea, pero es en vano… su instinto de luchador es más grande…

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?..., -se pone en posición también Natsu.

-Vaya personalidades más extrañas las que hay en ese gremio al que te uniste Juvia…, -la voz de un hombre interrumpió la pelea y llamó la atención de ambos y de las 3 chicas presentes, además del exceed azul, por lo que voltearon en la dirección en que se le ha escuchado, topando su mirada con la figura del dueño de aquellas ondas vocales.

Un joven de cabellos muy claros en un tono de blanco deslumbrante, que caían sobre sus ojos apenas dejando ver aquella matidez de azul marino que coloreaba sus iris, mientras el resto de su cabello se deslizaba sobre su hombro derecho lacio e intocable en una pequeña coleta. De apariencia delgada, llevaba una camisa a medio abotonar, mientras su figura entera era cubierta por un abrigo de invierno negro con decoraciones azules.

Aunque solo estuviera parado frente a ellos… la mirada implacable que les brindó les hizo prescindir de las sonrisas que hasta hace unos segundos poseían sus rostros.

-¡Juvia!, -volvió a llamarla

-¡Juvia ese sujeto te está llamando!, ¿acaso lo conoces?, -voltea a ella Gray.

-Gray-sama… Juvia no…, -niega con la cabeza, -no conoce a esta persona…, -y aún así no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Ya la escuchaste!, ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!, ¡Así que déjala en paz!, -se enfurece Natsu y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza contra él con un certero puñetazo, pero en un segundo es empujado hacia atrás por la simple energía del defensor que ha aparecido frente al peliblanco, se trataba nada menos que de Oji, el príncipe de Royal Court, miembro de los 5 de la corte real.

-¡Túuuu!, -se para entonces Natsu, ayudado por Lucy.

-Nadie va a ponerle sus sucias manos encima a Tifon-sama…, -le responde altivo mirándolo desde lo alto.

-¡Tifon-sama mooooo!, -le agarra el brazo Barahime, -¿Por qué vino usted solo a este lugar?, le dijimos que nosotros le llevaríamos a la bruja de agua…, -voltea hacia Juvia, -y al mago hermoso de hielo…, -sonríe al ver a Gray.

-…¿Eh?..., -se extraña Gray por tal comportamiento de su parte.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE MAGO HERMOSO DE HIELO?, -le reclama, -es verdad… Gray-sama es hermoso…, -se sonroja, -¡PERO NADIE PUEDE LLAMARLE ASÍ A GRAY-SAMA MÁS QUE JUVIAAA!

-Sin duda eres tú…, -aparta de su lado a Barahime y da un paso adelante Tifon, -puedo sentir como recorre tu cuerpo el agua hirviendo…, siempre fue así cuando te enfadabas…

-¿Es decir que usted sólo quería cerciorarse de que en verdad fuera ella?..., -parpadea Barahime

-Creo que en este momento no es algo que puedas comprender Juvia…, -ha caminado hasta quedar casi frente a ella, -pero la bendición que te ha sido brindada, no puede ser manejada por nadie más que por mí…, debido a que ese niño que nacerá traerá la completa inestabilidad al mundo…, debes venir conmigo hermana…, -le ofrece la mano.

-…Tifon…-nii-sama… no puede ser…, -tiemblan incrédulos sus azules ojos.

**Sin embargo… la sorpresa para los demás fue otra…**

-¡¿QUÉEEE?, -se sorprenden todos al mismo tiempo, que casi dejan las cuencas de sus ojos vacías de la impresión.

-¿Acaso estás embarazada Juvia?..., -la mira con grandes ojos abiertos y aterrorizados Natsu, de tan solo pensar en lo que esa palabra significa.

-¡CLARO QUE NOO!, -responde por la peliazul Gray.

-No… no lo estoy…, -se encoge de hombros ruborizada por los comentarios de todos la chica de agua.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?, ¡Eres un degenerado!, -sigue su reclamo Gray.

-Pues… yo no soy el que está desnudo, -tras las palabras de Natsu se enfoca a Gray quien ha perdido toda su ropa menos sus pantaloncillos… -además… si hablamos de degenerados aquí ese es otro… ojos caídos…, -le habla en medio de gruñidos el Salamander.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?, -sigue con su pleito.

-Degenerado, exhibicionista nudista, acosador de chicas, pervertido, hentai, creo que eso lo describiría bien, -se eleva hasta la altura de ambos para dar su punto de vista Happy.

-Sin mencionar el rey de los calzoncillos de Shogun, -eleva el dedo Natsu mientras sonríe.

-Tú… ojos rasgados…, -se acerca a él, el mago de hielo, con la furia reflejada en su mirada, mientras el poder del aura azul lo envuelve.

-¿Acaso tienes problema con lo que dije ojos caídos?..., -le responde con el mismo tono el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Chicos, este no es el momento ni el lugar!, -se mete entre los dos Lucy.

-Acaso… ¿están peleando?..., -levanta una ceja Erza, cuya mirada les llega cual disparo de rifle al par.

-¡No!, -se abrazan entonces, -¡Para nada!

-Así me gusta, los mejores amigos, -sonríe feliz por su "hermosa fraternidad", la peliroja.

-Y pensar que ese es el padre de tu hijo…, -abre grandes los ojos Tifon, aún y cuando su cabello los cubre.

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO ES CIERTO!, ¡JUVIA NO VA A TENER NINGÚN BEBÉ!, pero… si fuera de Gray-sama sería genial… ¡AHHH 30 BEBÉS DE GRAAY-SAAMAA!, -ha empezado con sus delirios, cuando en un instante, parece colapsarse, cual un disparo le hubiera dado en la cabeza.

Entonces se dirige la escena hacia la punta de los dedos de Tifon, quien la ha señalado, -no me queda otra opción más que hacerte volver…, perdóname Juvia…

-¡JUVIAAA!, -se desesperan todos al verla caer, pero es Gray quien luce más desconcertado, -¡Juvia!, ¡¿Juvia, me escuchas?, -trata de hacerla reaccionar mientras la sostiene en brazos, mientras sus amigos han formado valla frente a ella.

-…Gurei…-sama…, -abre levemente los ojos y encuentra los orbes grises y preocupados de su amado frente a ella, -Juvia… Juvia siente que se va… Gu..rei-sama…, no sé que le hicieron a Juvia…, -parecen pesarle mucho los párpados por lo que empieza a cerrarlos, -pero… Juvia… aún así… está feliz… porque… es abrazada por Gray-sama… más que Lucy-san…, -voltea ligeramente a verla y sonríe.

-¡Juvia!, -se sonroja de la tristeza por el comentario Lucy, pero sin bajar su guardia.

-¡Tonta!, ¡No hables así!, -aprieta los párpados el Fullbuster, -¡No hables como si te despidieras!, ¡Esto no es nada!, ¡No seas débil!, ¡NO ME GUSTA!, -le grita con todo, mientras cierra por completo los ojos, dejando escapar con la presión un par de lágrimas que se derramaron sobre sus mejillas.

Pero tales palabras parecen haberle llegado al corazón a Juvia…

-No le gusta… a Gray-sama… ver así a Juvia… entonces… hay otras formas… en que a Gray-sama… le agrada Juvia…, -son los ojos de ella los que empiezan a lagrimear entonces, -a Gray-sama… le gusta que Juvia…

-…Exista…, -le responde él, para segundos después inclinarse levemente sobre ella y cerrando los ojos la besa, acción que de sobremanera aceleró el corazón de Juvia, haciéndola ver hasta miles de lucecitas al fondo de Gray, mientras cierra sus propios ojos y sonrojada recibe el beso del príncipe de hielo.

-¿De qué tanto están hablando?..., -se da la vuelta Natsu, quien ha estado pendiente del futuro ataque de Tifon, para encontrarse con la escena…, -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -los señala, por lo que las otras dos chicas voltean al instante también y los aludidos se separan sonrojados hasta con ellos mismos.

-¡Yo sabía que se gussssrrrtabaaan!, -abarca la escena entera Happy.

-Tal y como lo esperaba… ahora si ya no podrán negar la existencia del futuro Snow Fairy… el mago legendario…, -Habla Tifon y levantando su brazo, acarrea una corriente de agua que separa a los magos y cual creara una mano, sostiene con ella a Gray, aparentemente ahogándolo en el agua para traerlo a su lado.

-¡GRAAAY-SAAAMA!, -se levanta Juvia luego de la envestida.

Continuará…

-¡Ahhhh, Natsu, esto es terrible!, ¡Ha aparecido el hermano de Juvia!, ¡Y se hace llamar Tifon!, -habla Happy

-Pues si… él dijo que era el hermano de Juvia…, ¿pero será cierto?..., -habla Natsu

-Pues… controla el agua… y se llama como una tormenta… y la tormenta es la hermana mayor de la lluvia, -aclara Happy

-¿entonces no debería haber sido mujer?...

Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 5 "Casa de muñecas", ¡No se lo pierdan!

Hola!, Gracias a todos por leer!, dejo saludos especiales a: Yessely, Gabe Logan, Yukistar, Laila Yagami y Saulen-sama.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

YA NE!


	5. Casa de muñecas

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y tal parece que ese es el caso del nuevo gremio oscuro que ha aparecido frente a los magos de Fairy Tail… hablamos de "Royal Court"**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 5 "Casa de Muñecas"**

**Anteriormente en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**la voz de Gray.

-Vaya personalidades más extrañas las que hay en ese gremio al que te uniste Juvia…, -la voz de un hombre interrumpió la pelea y llamó la atención de Natsu y Gray, además de las 3 chicas presentes, y del exceed azul, por lo que voltearon en la dirección en que se le ha escuchado, topando su mirada con la figura del dueño de aquellas ondas vocales.

Un joven de cabellos muy claros en un tono de blanco deslumbrante, que caían sobre sus ojos apenas dejando ver aquella matidez de azul marino que coloreaba sus iris, mientras el resto de su cabello se deslizaba sobre su hombro derecho lacio e intocable en una pequeña coleta. De apariencia delgada, llevaba una camisa a medio abotonar, mientras su figura entera era cubierta por un abrigo de invierno negro con decoraciones azules.

Aunque solo estuviera parado frente a ellos… la mirada implacable que les brindó les hizo prescindir de las sonrisas que hasta hace unos segundos poseían sus rostros.

-¡Juvia!, -volvió a llamarla

**-¡Un extraño hombre ha aparecido y se dice ser el hermano mayor de Juvia!, -**la voz de Happy

-**¡Momento!, ¡Él nunca dijo que fuera su hermano mayor!, ¿y si se trata de su hermano menor?, -**la voz de Natsu

**-Creo que ese no es el punto al que se quiere llegar…**, -la voz de Lucy

-**¡Ya dejen de estar desviando el temaaa!, -**La voz de Gray.

O==000==0

-No le gusta… a Gray-sama… ver así a Juvia… entonces… hay otras formas… en que a Gray-sama… le agrada Juvia…, -son los ojos de ella los que empiezan a lagrimear entonces, -a Gray-sama… le gusta que Juvia…

-…Exista…, -le responde él, para segundos después inclinarse levemente sobre ella y cerrando los ojos la besa, acción que de sobremanera aceleró el corazón de Juvia, haciéndola ver hasta miles de lucecitas al fondo de Gray, mientras cierra sus propios ojos y sonrojada recibe el beso del príncipe de hielo.

-¿De qué tanto están hablando?..., -se da la vuelta Natsu, quien ha estado pendiente del futuro ataque de Tifon, para encontrarse con la escena…, -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -los señala, por lo que las otras dos chicas voltean al instante también y los aludidos se separan sonrojados hasta con ellos mismos.

-¡Yo sabía que se gussssrrrtabaaan!, -abarca la escena entera Happy.

-Tal y como lo esperaba… ahora si ya no podrán negar la existencia del futuro Snow Fairy… el mago legendario…, -Habla Tifon y levantando su brazo, acarrea una corriente de agua que separa a los magos y cual creara una mano, sostiene con ella a Gray, aparentemente ahogándolo en el agua para traerlo a su lado.

-¡GRAAAY-SAAAMA!, -se levanta Juvia luego de la envestida y observa a la gran ola levantarse frente a ella y encerrada en sus pupilas, la figura de Gray siendo arrebatado de su lado, no deja de martillar su corazón, notándose en la desesperación que se apoderó rápidamente de su rostro y puños que se cierran fuertemente, esperando el momento indicado para contraatacar.

Mientras dentro de la burbuja de agua, el chico Fullbuster logra ver las expresiones de sus amigos, envueltas en la incredulidad y angustia, última visión antes de perder el conocimiento al atenuarse todo frente a sus ojos a negro, por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y la aparente succión de poder mágico por parte de aquella agua. –Natsu… Juvia…

Podía hasta escucharse como rechinaban los dientes incisivos de la chica de agua, hasta que un segundo más no pudo ser soportado y concentrando toda su energía en sus manos, finalmente ataca. ¡WATER LOCK REVERSE!, con ello una oleada parecida a la producida en primer lugar con Tifon, envistió contra el Water Lock que contenía a Gray, para el segundo siguiente traerlo de nuevo a su lado y reventar la burbuja en que estaba, atrapándolo finalmente entre sus brazos.

Acto por el cual Tifon esboza una pequeña sonrisa al verlos reunidos.

Natsu no puede dejar de ver el rostro preocupado de Juvia, pero cerrando los ojos, aprieta también sus manos y voltea nuevamente hacia Tifón.

-¡¿Qué es lo que se te hace tan gracioso maldito?, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el Salamander.

-La esperanza…, -responde confiado, -el hecho de pensar que le has salvado, ha devuelto incluso el color a tu rostro…, -habla mientras mira fijamente a Juvia, -¿de qué se trata eso?...

-Gray-sama…, -responde con el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de su amado, a quien aprieta entre sus brazos al sentirse objetivo nuevamente del recién aparecido, -Ya no habían esperanzas en este mundo… para una mujer de lluvia deprimente…, la lluvia… ¡La lluvia había sido la única compañera de Juvia desde que despertó en ese orfanato!

Ante las palabras de Juvia, incluso los Fairys voltearon a verla.

-Nadie aceptaba a Juvia… hasta que lo conocí a él…, -un par de lágrimas se deslizan por ambos ojos azulados, -¡Fue la primera vez que Juvia pudo ver un cielo azul!

Es ahora Tifon quien baja la mirada por las palabras de su hermana, -Te buscamos…, en todas partes…

-…Eso…, -se limpia por si misma las lágrimas, -eso ya no importa ahora…, porque Juvia se ha convertido en una maga de Fairy Tail y tiene a todos sus amigos como su familia…,-cierra los párpados por unos segundos, -¡Así que lárgate!, -le grita ya hasta furiosa.

-¡Ya la escuchaste!, -le recrimina también Natsu

-¡Será mejor que te vayas!, -es Lucy

-¡y que sea rápido!, -apoya Happy

-Lo lamento… pero no puedo hacer eso…, pensaba en llevármelos uno por uno… pero tal parece que tendré que cargar con ambos…

-¡Cómo si fuera a permitirlo!, -salta rápidamente el Dragon Slayer, -¡Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido del dragón de fuego), -las llamas salen rápidamente de la boca del Salamander y atraviesan su círculo mágico y llegan a impactarse contra Tifon, pero son detenidas por lo que parece ser… una cortina de hielo…

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprende Natsu y con él el grupo.

-Tal parece que acabo de crear una interrupción…, -una nueva persona ha aparecido…, frente a Tifon, un joven de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, pero al mismo tiempo brillantes… un color que representaba bien su nombre…

-Cyan…, -le ha llamado Tifon.

-Tifon-sama…, -voltea de reojo a él, -fui convocado a este lugar por los 5 de la corte real…, dijeron que usted estaba enfrentando una batalla pero…, -deja de verlo y dirige su mirada completamente al equipo de Natsu, -no me parece que estas ardillas puedan hacer algo más que mascar…

-¡¿Cómo dijo?, -se enfurece de inmediato el joven Dragneel, -¡ven aquí y llámame ardilla maldito!

-¡Natsu!, -lo detiene con un llamado Erza, por lo que el chico se queda estático a su mando. –Dígannos de que se trata su objetivo… hasta el momento no han hecho más que reclamar derechos que no les corresponden, -mira seria hacia Cyan la chica caballero.

-De esperarse de Erza Scarlet…, -sigue sin perturbar su profunda mirada posada en la peliroja, -hemos venido por Juvia Loxar, debido a su naturaleza como la maga de agua más poderosa que existe en este mundo…, la hija de Zephyr y Sirena…, ¡Debido a que la gran tercera era del hielo está por venir! ¡Y con ella el sublime mago que invocara a la sagrada muerte blanca!, ¡El Snow Fairy!, que no hay duda alguna… no puede ser hijo más que de Juvia Loxar… y el mago de Hielo más poderoso… ¡Es decir YO!

-¡¿Qué?, -se sorprenden todos, pero más la joven mencionada.

-¡En tus sueños desgraciado! ¡Karyuu no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego), -el cual es parado con la mano por el joven peliazul y apretándole el puño a Natsu no lo libera. –Dentro de la investigación apareció el nombre de Gray Fullbuster como uno de los posibles candidatos…, -ante sus palabras los ojos de Natsu tiemblan, -pero no puedo permitir que nadie más que yo ocupe el lugar del padre del futuro salvador… el mago purificador…, -aprieta cada vez más fuerte la mano del Salamander, por lo que Natsu empieza a desesperarse.

-Eso… suena tan estúpido que me enferma…, -se escucha entonces la voz de Gray proveniente de atrás, quien al ser enfocado, se nota como ha sido puesto de pie con la ayuda de Juvia, distracción que Natsu aprovecha para zafarse y de un brinco hacia atrás llega a pararse al lado de su amigo-rival.

-Gray…, -voltea a verlo de reojo esperando que se encuentre bien.

-…Ah…, -afirma el joven Fullbuster.

-Me parece entonces… que es hora de empezar el verdadero juego…, -llama la atención de todos Barahime, quien ha juntado las palmas de sus manos y al separarlas poco a poco, se va formando un círculo mágico de color rosa, que en un instante lo abarca todo y a todos, -¡Sean todos bienvenidos a mi cuento de hadas… ¡DOLL HOUSE!

Inmediatamente el terreno en que se encontraban parados se convirtió en una enorme mansión, demasiado parecida a un castillo, todos los Fairys, a excepción de Juvia, estaban afuera de la puerta principal, vistiendo elegantemente para la ocasión…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTOO?, -se escucha por todo el lugar la voz inconforme de Natsu.

-Tal parece que el truco de Barahime si va en serio…, ¡Gray es el príncipe!, -proclama Happy

-¿Y yo que se supone que soy?..., -se mira intrigada Lucy, quien vestía un traje de falda holgada y delantal.

-Jajajaja, pues parece que eres la mucama o algo así, tal vez la cocinera jajaja, -no se cansa de señalarla Natsu.

-¡Ah si!, ¡Pues al menos yo no soy el fiel corcel del príncipe!, ¡Eso si es para reírse! ¡Jajajaja!, -se burla ahora la chica Heartfilia.

-¿EHHH?, -parece no haberlo notado antes, el joven Salamander, Lucy efectivamente tenía razón.

-¡Te pareces a Sagittarius!, jajajaja, -no puede más con la risa, la rubia que hasta se sujeta el estómago.

-Pues a mi… me parece que te queda lindo…, -se escucha la dulce voz de Lissana por detrás, quien estaba vestida de hada madrina.

-¡Lissana!, -se emociona Natsu al verla, cosa que entrecerró un poco los ojos de Lucy, -¡¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Pues… cuando regresamos de la misión… el maestro nos dijo a Wendy-chan y a mi lo que estaba sucediendo…, pero una cosa fue a otra…

-y al final llegamos hasta acá ya que Charle voló por encima del carromato que dejaron atrás y pudo encontrarlos en medio del bosque, -explica Wendy.

-¡Ohhh!, ¡Fuiste de gran ayuda Charle!, -le sonríe Happy

-Ehhh… gracias Happy…, -se encoge de hombros apenada.

-¡BIEEEEN, ES HORA DE ENTRAR AHÍ!, -se adelanta Natsu

-¡Espera!, -le detiene Gray, -deja que yo vaya primero…, -lo mira serio.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿acaso ya te creíste tu papel de príncipe ojos caídos?, -se le acerca peligrosamente.

-¡Claro que no!, -responde de la misma forma

-¿El príncipe?..., -pregunta Wendy y ladea la cabeza, -¿Por qué Natsu-san dice que Gray-san es el príncipe?.

-Lo parecía antes que el idiota se quitara la ropa…, -responde Erza, quien vestía de Maid.

-¡Cómo sea, sólo entren!, -los empuja a ambos Lucy hacia adentro.

Al hacerlo, la puerta se abre ante ellos y con ella, una enorme ráfaga de luz los ciega.

Continuará…

**-¡Oye Natsu, he aprendido un montón de nombres de colores en inglés!, -habla Happy**

**-¿Oh?, pero eso es algo natural, con el pasar del tiempo, ves que se vuelve necesario, están yellow, pink…, -responde Natsu**

**-¡pero hablo de los realmente importantes!, -sigue Happy**

**-¿Ah si?, ¿cómo cuales?**

**-Pues están… Gray y Cyan…, -responde Happy**

**-¿Ah?, pero esos son los nombres de el ojos caídos y el otro paleta helada…**

**-Ay Natsu…**

**-¿Qué?... ¡¿QUÉ?**

**Fairy Tail, Snow fairy, Capítulo 6 "Más de 100 grados bajo cero", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**-**Dejo saludos especiales a: Yukistar, Gabe Logan, Laila Yagami, Saulen-sama, Trybita y Fan G, en serio, muchas gracias por la espera, ojalá les guste!

Matta ne!


	6. Más de 100 grados bajo cero

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y tal parece que ese es el caso del nuevo gremio oscuro que ha aparecido frente a los magos de Fairy Tail… hablamos de "Royal Court"**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 6 "Más de 100 grados bajo cero"**

**Anteriormente, en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**la voz de Lucy.

-Tal parece que acabo de crear una interrupción…, -una nueva persona ha aparecido…, frente a Tifon, un joven de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos del mismo tono, pero al mismo tiempo brillantes… un color que representaba bien su nombre…

-Cyan…, -le ha llamado Tifon.

-Tifon-sama…, -voltea de reojo a él, -fui convocado a este lugar por los 5 de la corte real…, dijeron que usted estaba enfrentando una batalla pero…, -deja de verlo y dirige su mirada completamente al equipo de Natsu, -no me parece que estas ardillas puedan hacer algo más que mascar…

-¡¿Cómo dijo?, -se enfurece de inmediato el joven Dragneel, -¡ven aquí y llámame ardilla maldito!

**-Por si no tuviéramos bastante con la aparición de Tifon, ahora viene este tipo…**, -se queja la rubia

**-Pero si lo miras desde otro punto de vista, vendría a ser un ¡rival en el amor!**, -proclama Happy

-**¿Rival… de amor?...**, -se escucha terrorífica la voz de Juvia celosa.

-**¡Nadie está hablando de esooo!, -**se preocupa Lucy

-**¡Happy, Lucy, Juvia, lo mejor será concentrarnos en esa extraña casa que ha aparecido!, -**les invita Natsu.

-**¡Aye Sr!**, -responde diligente Happy.

O==000==0

-¡Cómo sea, sólo entren!, -Empuja Lucy a Natsu y Gray, quienes discutían frente a la puerta, hacia adentro.

Al hacerlo, la puerta se abre ante ellos y con ella, una enorme ráfaga de luz los ciega.

-¿Pero que rayos fue eso?, -pregunta el Salamander mientras se frota los ojos, pasado el impacto del reflejo de luz.

-No tengo la menor idea… pero no parece haber nada sospechoso…, -responde a las palabras de Natsu el joven Fullbuster.

-Ajá…, -se cruza de brazos el hijo adoptivo de Igneel, -No hay nada sospechoso más que una gran casa que ha aparecido de la nada y con ella estas ropas ridículas…, -se burla de Gray nuevamente.

El mago de hielo al escucharlo se para en seco y contraataca, -¡Hey lucy!, -voltea hacia ella y levanta el brazo mientras sonríe, -para ayudarnos a salir de esta situación, ¿por qué no le pides a Sagittarius que lance una de sus flechas al techo para corroborar que es de verdad?.

-¡Pero que buena idea Gray!, -junta las manos emocionada, -¡Sagittarius!, -se dirige ahora hacia Natsu, -¡Por favor!, -no puede terminar su frase al notar el rostro del cosplay frente a ella, no era su llave…, -¡¿Ahhhhh?, -enseguida de apena ante la mirada entrecerrada del Salamander quien se limita a levantar la mano y moverla de arriba hacia abajo indicándole que no se preocupe por eso.

-¡Que malo eres Gray!, -baja las manos y aprieta los puños molesta la chica Heartfilia.

-No te preocupes… yo me ocupo de esto… Moshi moshi…, -se acerca nuevamente a Gray con su mano hecha puño y ya con llamas rodeándola Natsu.

-¿qué sucede con ustedes?..., -se escucha entonces la para ellos, terrorífica voz de Erza.

-¡Nadaa!, -se abrazan entonces en un impulso.

-Luego me las pagarás ojos caídos…

-Lo mismo digo ojos rasgados…

Se miran odiosos ambos, para el instante siguiente sonreírse.

-No es la costumbre de los raptores… aparecer con la princesa perdida frente al grupo de héroes que desean recuperarla…, -se escucha tras de ellos la voz de Cyan, quien amarrada con grilletes traía a su lado a Juvia, por lo que los protagonistas se sueltan de su abrazo fingido y se ponen en guardia.

-Con que al fin das la cara maldito…, -se enfurece Natsu al verlo.

-Pero en este caso… la presencia de la princesa es indispensable…, -responde terminando la frase que inició con su llegada.

-¡Juviaaa!, -la llama Gray, para asegurarse de que fuera ella y no alguna especie de truco.

-¡Gray-samaaa!, -responde a su llamado la chica de agua, sin duda… era su voz, sus gestos y su misma figura, por lo que el mago de hielo apretó los dientes.

-Por un momento pensé que esto sería como ir pasando niveles hasta llegar a la torre más alta…, -interviene Erza.

-Erza Scarlet… nuevamente tú y tus comentarios acertados, -responde Cyan

-Esto ya se me hizo monótono…, -le comenta en susurro Happy a Charle.

-Lo primero es darles la bienvenida a la casa de muñecas… pero digamos… que esta vez… habrá una dificultad más…

-¿Esta vez?, -se pregunta Lucy, -¿acaso ya hemos estado aquí chicos?

-No…

-Yo no…

-Ni yo

Se responden entre todos, por lo que le sacan una pequeña gota al lado de la cabeza a Cyan, -¡Es sólo una expresión!, -se queja molesto, para luego recuperar su pose de galán siniestro. –Lo mejor será que dejemos el juego ya… y empecemos…, -cierra los ojos y enseguida el piso, las paredes y el techo empezaron a tapizarse de hielo.

-¡¿pero quéeeee?, -se espanta Natsu, -¡NI CREAS QUE UN POCO DE HIELO VA A DETENER MIS LLAMAS!, -le grita retador, mientras empieza a desesperarse por la imperiosa necesidad de atacarlo, y consumido en su propio fuego interior, salta y colocando sus manos frente a su boca en forma cónica se dispone a invocar su -¡Karyuu no Hokou!, -pero la sorpresa fue cuando de su boca no salió más que una pequeña llama que enseguida se extinguió, -¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHH?

-Jajajaja, -se ríe Cyan al ver caer a Natsu al suelo, -la cortina de hielo que ha recubierto todo el lugar es la llamada Kyuuin Kaaten, o la succionadora…, les explicaré… la energía mágica de todo ser viviente que se encuentre en esta casa, será consumida por el hielo… haciéndolo crecer cada vez más, hasta que los ataúdes de hielo queden consumados con sus cuerpos dentro de ellos.

-¡No digas tonterías!, -se defiende entonces Gray, -¡La magia de hielo no puede ser utilizada con un fin tan sucio!, ¡El hielo crece gracias a la energía de su portador!, ¡No puede ser alimentado con la energía brindada contra la voluntad!

-Eso es lo que tu piensas… y es donde radica la diferencia entre tu hielo y el mío…, -le sonríe burlón y dirige su mirada a los pies de los presentes, mostrándoles que para esos momentos sus pies ya habían sido sumergidos en el hielo.

-Puede… que tenga razón… Gray…, -se acurruca Lucy al sentirse doblegar.

-Gray-san…, -parece tener el mismo efecto en Wendy, lo que frunce el seño del mago de hielo.

-Mientras más hielo se acumule, más baja será la temperatura a la que se almacenará para que se concentre, -¿Cuántos grados más abajo crees que podrán soportar?...

-¡Ellos estarán bien!, -le responde confiado, para luego voltear a sus amigos y verlos a todos con los rostros azules y dientes rechinando por el frío. –Esto no puede ser cierto…

-¡Graay!, ¡¿Qué esperas para demostrarle a ese maldito que tu hielo es el mejor?, -le anima entonces Natsu, -¡Que ya deje de estar fanfarroneando para que yo pueda ir a pegarles cien mil veces más a los otros desgraciados de Royal Court!, -trata frenéticamente de zafarse del hielo que lo ata de sus piernas, que ya ha llegado a sus rodillas.

-Natsu…, -parece agradecerle por los ánimos y voltea nuevamente hacia Cyan.

-¿Sabes Cyan?... el hielo puede llegar a ser tan frío que adquiere la habilidad de quemar lo que sea que se le ponga enfrente y no es porque se encuentre forjado con el odio… es simplemente… porque en su interior hay agua…

Las palabras de Gray lo perturbaron, -¿qué… qué quieres decir con eso?, ¡eso es algo elemental!

-Gray-sama…, -parece haber entendido Juvia, -descuida Gray-sama… mientras esté dentro de tu hielo, Juvia seguramente estará bien…, -traga saliva y asiente la mujer de agua.

Así el mago de hielo discípulo de Ur junta ambas manos y el círculo mágico aparece frente a él, -¡Ice make!, ¡Eglu!, -y con ello el hielo celeste empezó a levantarse del suelo, formando alrededor de sus amigos una cubierta helada, acción que le hizo caer arrodillado, -no puede ser… que haya usado tanta energía para cubrirlos…

-¿Sorprendido?..., recuerda que mi cortina de hielo succiona todo el poder mágico y el hecho que tu también seas un mago de hielo, no te excluye. –lo mira altivo Cyan.

-Siente como la temperatura va bajando cada vez más…

Con sus palabras, Juvia, trata de mover los dedos, pero se sorprende al notarse completamente entumida, estaba a punto de congelarse…, incluso su rostro se había paralizado de su lado derecho, -Gray…-sama…

Gray al notarlo, toma fuerzas de su interior y se levanta de golpe, -¡Ice make!, ¡GEISEERRR!, -coloca sus manos contra el suelo y los picos de hielo se levantan en camino hacia Cyan, quien es envestido por ellos pero al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, el hielo de Gray se quiebra, pero su destino final había sido alcanzado, Juvia, que estaba al lado de Cyan había sido recubierta por el Geiser y ahora se encontraba congelada dentro del hielo de Gray.

-Vaya… buena manera de protegerlos, debo aplaudirlo, -y así lo hace, -mientras tus amigos se encuentren dentro de tu hielo, tu podrás protegerlos con tu magia y de esa manera repeler la mía… pero Gray Fullbuster… ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedas soportar esta situación?

Al escucharlo hablar todos los jóvenes dentro del Iglú se preocupan, evidenciándolo en sus rostros, podían ver la batalla desde el interior del campo de magia de hielo que rodeaba a la cubierta en la que estaban sumergidos.

-¡No puede ser que yo esté aquí dentro mientras Gray está peleandoooo!, -se rasca la cabeza Natsu, -¡Tengo que saliiir!, -hasta su lengua se mueve serpentinamente desesperada.

-¡Natsu!, -le reclaman al mismo tiempo Lucy y Lisanna, por lo que su cabeza se va de golpe hacia atrás.

-No hay nada como el poder femenino, -está sentado al lado de su amigo el gato azul.

-No hay duda que son discípulos de la misma maestra, ambos defendiendo a sus amigos con su propio hielo… la misma filosofía que el propio hielo puede llegar a ser cálido… tonterías, puesto que cuan más frío es… la circulación de la sangre dentro del cuerpo del adversario se detiene mucho más rápidamente…, -termina su frase Cyan, notando como el hielo la cortina de hielo a seguido subiendo alrededor del iglú y el geiser formados por Gray, ya casi recubriéndolos por completo, destella brillante.

-¿La… misma… maestra?..., -repite Gray entre jadeos, la magia ha utilizar se había tornado abrumadoramente grande. –No puede ser…, -tiemblan sus grises ojos, al pensar en su para él hermano mayor.

-Exactamente, el mago Lyon Bastia no fue más que basura a recoger una vez terminé con él…

-¡¿QUÉE?

-Con nuestra búsqueda a los magos de hielo más poderosos no podíamos pasar por alto a los discípulos de Ur… y encontramos a Lyon en el gremio de Lamya Scale, mientras que tú te encontrabas en Fairy Tail junto a Juvia, lo cual fue nuestra mayor sorpresa… ya que los últimos registros que teníamos era que Juvia Loxar era miembro de un gremio oscuro llamado Phantom Lord.

-_Eso fue…exactamente lo que sucedió… desde cuando… ¿Desde cuando estos tipos nos están siguiendo?..., -_No puede evitar empezar a desesperarse, -Lyon…, -repite para si mismo, como si con ello, el mencionar el nombre de su amigo, las fuerzas le renacieran de los adentros, -Lyon… debió haberse confiado…, -se para recto finalmente, pero nosotros sabemos aprender de los errores del otro…

-¿Con eso quieres decir que no vas a confiarte?

-¡Ya deja de tratar de interpretar lo que la gente dice!, -le grita y toma pose de Ice Make nuevamente, -¡Si no lo entiendes es porque eres un idiota!, -¡Ice Make Ransuu!, -enseguida las miles de lanzas de hielo se desplegaron por el lugar y cual flechas en arco de aterrizaje están a punto de envestir a Cyan, cuando, la cortina de hielo termina de formarse frente a él, como si fuera una muralla y lo libra de los golpes de las lanzas.

-Tal vez… no fue concentración lo que le faltó al joven Bastia, sino que el ataque fue demasiado poderoso para él… soportando la baja de la temperatura con mi ataque a más de 100 grados bajo cero y conservando la temperatura de los cuerpos de sus amigos a 37 grados sobre cero…, lo que le obligó incluso a darles su propio calor con tan de salvarlos.

-Créeme que a lo menos que le temo es al frío…, -le responde hasta sonriente Gray, tratando de darse ánimos él mismo.

-En el caso de Lyon eran dos personas…

Gray parpadea ante su mención.

-Dime qué se supone que harás tú para conservar a 6 personas y 2 gatos con vida…

-¡¿Qué tanto están hablando?, ¡No escucho nadaaaa!, -se queja Natsu desde dentro del Iglú, mientras todos siguen pendientes de la pelea, en medio de la escarcha.

-No tengo nada que responder a eso…, -cierra los ojos el mago de hielo protagonista.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Acabo de decirte que incluso Lyon fue congelado por mi poder!, ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?

-Tanto Lyon como yo… hemos pasado por muchas cosas… para poder lograr tener a los amigos que tenemos ahora, en realidad, no me cuesta ningún trabajo pensar en que daría cualquier cosa por ellos… donde sea… y cuando sea…, pero Natsu…, -recuerda entonces el momento en que estaba a punto de hacer el Ice Shell contra Lyon en la isla Galuna y sonríe, -él me enseñó que estar listo para morir, no significa ganar una pelea…, así que no pensaré en mi muerte como en una victoria y con esto no quiero decir que voy a morir.

-No eres más que un hablador… terminemos con esto de una vez… y te demostraré que puedo congelar incluso ese corazón que te hace decir tantas estupideces.

-¡Ice Make Fisuto!, -con este diseño de hielo moldeado, un puño gigante se levanta del suelo e impacta directamente contra Cyan, pero en un segundo, el puño que representaba la mano cerrada, se abre contra su voluntad y deshaciendo la forma, adopta la misma fisionomía que las paredes y el piso, que para este momento ya estaban desbordados.

-¡KOORI NO TOGE!, -invoca finalmente Cyan y todo el hielo que estaba en los alrededores se transformó en pequeñas espinas innumerables, que en un segundo coordinadamente impactaron contra el cuerpo de Gray, en sus brazos, piernas, pecho, espalda, abdomen y cabeza y cual se fusionaran en simbiosis a su cuerpo se adhieren a él.

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza al sentir como cada centímetro de su piel es perforada por el inminente frío enloquecedor, inmediatamente el geiser y el iglú se despedazaron, dejando libres a todos, quienes finalmente se encontraron a salvo, ya que el hielo de Cyan había entrado todo en el cuerpo de Gray, cuyas pupilas se habían matizado de cristal para esos instantes.

Segundos después cae arrodillado, aún humeante por la condensación del hielo contra su calor y cerrando los ojos de desploma contra el suelo.

-¡GRAAAAAAYYY!, -se escucha monstruoso el grito de Natsu al ver el estado en que Cyan había dejado a su amigo.

Continuará…

**-ya les dije… no tengo pensado decir nada… sólo déjenme matar a ese maldito…**, -la voz colérica de Natsu.

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 7 "Shiva", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Holas!, dejo saludos especiales a: Trybita, (jaja, te cuento lo de Zephyr luego xD), Gabe Logan (Descuida, nada de Naliss), Laila Yagami y Yukistar, gracias por seguir el fanfic, espero les guste como va xD

Arigato Mina-san

Ya ne!

Oh!, voy a pone como prota a Gray y como coprota a Natsu, a ver si así más gente se anima a verlo, porque creo que no es meramente Gruvia o si? xD


	7. Shiva

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Y Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes.**

**Sin embargo… no siempre los demás gremios son amigos…, incluso… han podido llegar a odiarlo… más de alguna vez… y tal parece que ese es el caso del nuevo gremio oscuro que ha aparecido frente a los magos de Fairy Tail… hablamos de "Royal Court"**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 7 "Shiva"**

**Anteriormente, en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**la voz de Cyan

-Jajajaja, -se ríe Cyan al ver caer a Natsu al suelo, -la cortina de hielo que ha recubierto todo el lugar es la llamada Kyuuin Kaaten, o la succionadora…, les explicaré… la energía mágica de todo ser viviente que se encuentre en esta casa, será consumida por el hielo… haciéndolo crecer cada vez más, hasta que los ataúdes de hielo queden consumados con sus cuerpos dentro de ellos.

-¡No digas tonterías!, -se defiende entonces Gray, -¡La magia de hielo no puede ser utilizada con un fin tan sucio!, ¡El hielo crece gracias a la energía de su portador!, ¡No puede ser alimentado con la energía brindada contra la voluntad!

0=00=0

-¡KOORI NO TOGE!, -invoca finalmente Cyan y todo el hielo que estaba en los alrededores se transformó en pequeñas espinas innumerables, que en un segundo coordinadamente impactaron contra el cuerpo de Gray, en sus brazos, piernas, pecho, espalda, abdomen y cabeza y cual se fusionaran en simbiosis a su cuerpo se adhieren a él.

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza al sentir como cada centímetro de su piel es perforada por el inminente frío enloquecedor, inmediatamente el geiser y el iglú se despedazaron, dejando libres a todos, quienes finalmente se encontraron a salvo, ya que el hielo de Cyan había entrado todo en el cuerpo de Gray, cuyas pupilas se habían matizado de cristal para esos instantes.

Segundos después cae arrodillado, aún humeante por la condensación del hielo contra su calor y cerrando los ojos de desploma contra el suelo.

-¡GRAAAAAAYYY!, -se escucha monstruoso el grito de Natsu al ver el estado en que Cyan había dejado a su amigo.

**-ya les dije… no tengo pensado decir nada… sólo déjenme matar a ese maldito…**, -la voz colérica de Natsu.

0=00=0

El estruendo producido por sus pasos agilizados inundó el lugar, cual si perdía un solo segundo y demoraba en su llegada no se lo perdonaría a si mismo jamás. El joven Salamander ha corrido y llegado finalmente al lado de su amigo, que yace inconsciente en el piso, que ahora ha dejado su fase de hielo tras ser utilizado por Cyan para congelar incluso al mismo hielo…

-¡Graay!, ¡Graaaaay!, -le grita mientras lo mueve, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero al notar que no hay respuesta lo voltea, ante una Juvia estupefacta y temblorosa, cuyas pupilas parecen haberse desbordado a la locura con tal imagen frente a sus ojos.

El mago de hielo de Fairy Tail estaba completamente inconsciente y cual hubiera entrado en un estado de hipotermia la tonalidad de su piel se había coloreado de un azul pálido.

-¡Graay-samaa!, -parece por fin reaccionar Juvia y en un segundo Gray es arrebatado de los brazos de Natsu por la maga de agua, que lo mira desesperada y exageradamente perturbada, sus manos tiemblan mientras sus nervios transmiten los impulsos de querer tocarlo por todo su ser, hasta que finalmente lo hace, coloca de pronto su mano sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, sintiéndolo extremadamente frío, entonces lleva su mano hacia sus cabellos que habían quedado enredados en medio de la escarcha, -incrédula y afligida levanta su mirada llorosa, tratando de buscar apoyo, el cual efectivamente encuentra, pero en la forma escalofriante de un dragón encolerizado.

-Natsu…-san…, -El Dragon Slayer observa la escena y no tarda en estallar al observar el rostro lloroso de Juvia, mientras los demás presentes no hacen más que caer en la realidad al observar que la pelea nuevamente se ha desatado y adelantando pasos llegan hasta Juvia.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES MALDITOOOOOOO?, -las llamas rodean desde su tronco hasta sus extremidades inferiores, que en un impulso utiliza para saltar y caer encima de Cyan de puñetazo.

-¡Natsu!, -se prepara para pelear Erza.

-¡Noo Erza!, -la llama el joven Dragneel, -esta vez… déjamelo a mí…, -termina su frase al caer al piso sobre Cyan y tomándolo por la camisa no puede evitar darle otro golpe en la otra mejilla, -¡¿Por quéee?, -lo toma ahora por el cuello de la camisa, -¡Se supone que tú también eres un mago de hielo no?

-¿Acaso?... ¿quieres que te de la misma lección que le di a él?..., -sonríe Cyan.

-¡Desgraciado!, -le avienta el puño nuevamente pero es detenido esta vez por el peliazul, -Para todo lo que pasa hay un propósito… y todo lo que pasó aquí estaba calculado…

-¡Ya me harté de tus tonterías!, ¡Y de todos los de Royal Court!, ¡No tienen por qué meterse en la vida de las personas!, -se zafa con todo lo que tiene y golpea nuevamente, pero es esquivado en un segundo, donde Natsu voltea nuevamente hacia su oponente, -¡Karyuu no Koen! (Llama brillante del dragón de fuego). –pero por la pérdida de energía mágica que sufrió minutos atrás, no puede llevarla a cabo. -¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡OLVIDE QUE NO PUEDO USAR MI MAGIA POR AHORAAAAA!, -se rasca la cabeza desesperado mientras agita los pies. Momento que Cyan aprovecha para brindarle el golpe que segundos antes le dio Natsu, impactándolo en la mejilla lo avienta contra una de las paredes.

-Te lo dije… todo está calculado…, -se levanta lentamente Cyan. –Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…

Sus palabras lo enfurecieron aún más…

-¡YO NUNCA ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO Y MENOS CONTRA UN SUJETO COMO TÚ!, ¡¿QUÉ SI NO PUEDO USAR MIS LLAMAS POR UNOS MOMENTOS?, ¡AÚN TENGO MIS PUÑOS MALDITOO!, -le enseña hasta los colmillos con su amenaza.

Pero Cyan parece no tomarlo muy en serio, se limita a desviar la mirada y la dirige en dirección a Gray y Juvia.

-¡Estoy aquí minuta desgraciada!, -sigue llamando su atención el Salamander.

-Koori no Toge reverse…, -La magia pareciera activarse nuevamente, ya que la totalidad del cuerpo del mago de hielo en los brazos de la maga de agua, empezó a brillar, para el segundo siguiente, desprenderse en las miles de agujas de hielo que hace momentos atrás se le incrustaron.

-¡AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!, -se retuerce una vez más Gray, al sentir como es atravesado desde dentro o más bien… en reversa…

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?, -se apresura Natsu a atrapar entre sus manos un poco de aquel extraño hielo, mientras el resto cae sobre el piso cual fuera gelatina y se tambalea.

-¡¿Por qué agarras eso Natsu?, ¡Parece porquería!, -le grita Lucy preocupada. -¡No seas sucio y suéltalo!, -cierra los ojos asqueada.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo Lucy!, -responde animoso para irse poniendo serio, -seguramente… esto está repleto de poder mágico… aunque no sea precisamente fuego…

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?, ¡¿Acaso piensas comértelo?, ¡No seas tonto!, ¡No tenemos idea de cómo vaya a reaccionar tu cuerpo!, -le reprende Erza.

-Es lo mismo que con aquella lácrima…, -dice para si mismo.

-Vaaya… eres muy astuto, un digno Dragon Slayer…, pero será mejor que si vas a comerla lo hagas pronto… antes que él termine de despertar…, -señala al bloque de gelatina Cyan.

-¿Él?..., -preguntan todos al unísono. Entonces se observa como la gelatina va tomando poco a poco forma humana y se va poniendo rígida.

-¿Qué diablos?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Natsu al observar la forma que ha adquirido el poder de Cyan y aprieta la sustancia entre sus manos.

-¿Na… Natsu?..., -se sorprende Lucy al ver que la nueva forma de aquella gelatina de hielo era precisamente idéntica a su compañero de cabellos rosas.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!, -grita el mismo Natsu, -¡Esa cosa se parece a miiiiiiiii!, ¡Pero que buena copiaaa!, -se acerca rápidamente hasta él otro Natsu y lo observa de pies a cabeza, -¡¿No creen que es genial chicos?, -les grita y les saca una gota al lado de la cabeza de cada uno.

-Hasta… sacó el mismo traje de Sagittarius…,-**Que por cierto, Natsu aún vestía. –**los observa con grandes ojos Lucy.

-El Jelly Koori Bunshin… (Clon de hielo y gelatina), está diseñado con la habilidad de nacer con las características tanto físicas como poderosas de la persona a que se decide copiar, succionando el poder de las personas en su primera etapa como Kyuuin Kaaten y luego los conocimientos de un individuo cercano, en este caso nuestro donante fue Gray… al recibir el Koori Toge…, formando a mi propio Hoono Dragon Slayer…, -explica Cyan, -es idéntico en todas las dimensiones a excepción de su personalidad, ya que como saben… el hielo no puede tener sentimientos…

-Ra… rayos…, -aprieta los puños Erza.

-Karyuu no Tekken…, -menciona su ataque casi en susurro el otro Natsu y en un segundo ya estaba con su puño flameante sobre el Dragon Slayer, que no puede detenerlo y recibiéndolo de golpe sale volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared y derribándola.

-¡Maldición!, -empieza a desesperarse y observa la gelatina sobre su mano como último recurso de poder llevar acabo una pelea digna.

-Creo que después de pasar por Edoras, debería estar acostumbrada a ver juntos a más de un Natsu, pero…, -tiemblan los ojos de Lucy, que al instante siguiente se abren fúricos.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE COMIERAS ESOOO!

Segundos después, ha pasado por la garganta de Natsu, quien al principio parecía estable y observa sus manos aliviado, -tal parece que esta cosa funciona…

-…¿Natsu?..., -tiemblan también los ojos de Lisanna.

-Natsu-san…, -lo observa Wendy.

-¡NATSUU, MÁS TE VALE QUE NO HAYAS HECHO NINGUNA TONTERÍAAA!, -vuela hasta él Happy, pero es envestido por la magia que expulsa el salamander en un segundo, que como una onda se desprende de su cuerpo y repele todo a su alrededor.

-¡Aggggghhhhhh!, -parece adolorido por lo que se abraza a si mismo flexionando el abdomen hacia adelante, cual tratara de mantener el control sobre sus emociones, mientras su ropa se despedaza por la energía que empieza a emanar.

-¡NATSUUU!, -se espanta Lucy, quien tapándose los ojos con su mano en forma de visera trata de verlo a través de las ondas de su poder.

-¡Ese Natsu, por haberse comido esa gelatina tonta, ha liberado nuevamente su fuerza dragón!, -informa Happy, -¡Tenemos que hacer algo Lucy!, -se aflige, -cuando Natsu libera ese poder, lo consume demasiado…, -tiemblan los ojos de Happy.

-La fuerza Dragón…, -repite Lisanna, mientras observa como en el rostro del Salamander se han formado escamas sobre su piel. Tras las advertencias de Happy no puede detenerse y emprende camino rumbo al joven Dragneel, pero es empujada hacia atrás por las ondas de poder de Dragon Slayer.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -parece liberarse a través de sus gritos, el dragón de fuego en su interior.

-¡Naaatsuuu!, ¡¿Me escuchas?, ¡Soy yoo!, ¡Lisannaaaa!, -trata de entrar a su campo pero es imposible, sus cabellos y ropas vuelan en el viento y la incredulidad.

Lucy, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en la petición de Happy, finalmente los abre y observa el camino hacia adelante decidida, -_no puedo permitir que uses tu poder de esa forma… la energía mágica para un mago es su vida… y no puedo siquiera imaginar que pasaría…si ya no estuvieras…_, -se sorprende a si misma tras estas palabras mencionadas en su interior, yo no podría… vivir sin Natsu…, -hasta se ruboriza levemente mientras sonríe por su recién descubierto secreto que guardaban sus interiores.

-¡NAAATSSUUUU!, -grita y con Happy agarrándose de su hombro, corre con todo lo que le dan las piernas, mientras invoca una de sus llaves. -¡ABRETE, PUERTA DEL LEÓN!, -¡LEO!, -y con esto Loke aparece a su lado, con su vestimenta de gala.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte Lucy.

-Sé que es muy extraño de pedir pero…, -toma aire y voltea a verlo, -necesito que me ayudes a sobrepasar la barrera del poder de Natsu, para poder entrar a su lado, -lo mira decidida y diligente, lo que no le da más opción a Loke que asentir.

-¡REGURUS IMPAKUTO! (Impacto del león), -La luz en forma de león se desprendió del cuerpo de Loke y se impactó contra la barrera de Natsu, haciéndolo temblar y dándole espacio a Lucy para entrar. Quien en un instante, al estar dentro, no hizo más que aferrarse a la espalda del Dragneel y abrazarlo con toda su fuerza.

Al ver la escena, Loke se sonríe por lo bajo y desaparece.

-¡NAATSUUU!, -gritan ella y Happy al unísono, lo que hace abrir los ojos al joven, que apretaba fuertemente los párpados.

-¿Lucy?... ¿Happy?... ¿qué hacen aquí?... ¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ ES PELIGROSO RAYOS?, -regresa a su acostumbrada personalidad, para al siguiente segundo volver a encorvarse por el dolor.

-¡Vinimos porque no vamos a dejarte solo!, -le grita la Heartfilia, -¡Si vas a hacer algo tonto, al menos cuenta con nosotros y no lleves la carga tú solo!, -con estas palabras, los espíritus celestiales aparecieron tras de ella en forma semi transparente.

-Todos… estamos aquí por ti…, -le sonríe finalmente la rubia.

-Lucy…, -se para erguido y la observa con ojos temblorosos, para finalmente tomarle la mano con que lo abraza, -¡no te vayas a soltar!

-¡Claro!, -acepta ella.

-¡Que atmósfera tan…!, -empieza a bromear Happy y un par de chapitas aparecen en sus mejillas.

-¡KARYUU NOO!, ¡KENKAKU! (espada trueno del dragón de fuego), -al invocarla una espada llameante apareció frente a él y al agitarla llamas infernales se desprendieron en contra del otro Natsu.

-¡ESOOOO!, -gritan Wendy y Lisanna, esta última con cierta nostalgia refugiada en sus orbes al ver que Lucy logró llegar al lado de Natsu.

Sin embargo… toda la alegría terminó en un instante…

De improvisto las llamas se congelaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la espada que sostenía el Salamander.

-Esto no se quedará así…, -habla Cyan, quien aún tiene su mano extendida contra el hielo recién formado y visiblemente por delante del otro Natsu cual lo hubiera protegido. –Volverás a enfrentarte contra mi Tsuna, -menciona refiriéndose al otro Natsu.

-Hasta nombre le puso ya, -se asombra Lucy.

Segundos después ha desaparecido, pero logran escuchar su voz, -La casa de muñecas… no ha sido cerrada…

Y Aún contrario a sus palabras, los muros y las ropas con que vestían para la ocasión han desaparecido, dejándolos en el bosque en que se encontraban en un principio.

Natsu observa como las manos de Lucy aún lo rodean y coloca una de las suyas sobre las de ella, demostrándole su agradecimiento y empatía con sus actos, para luego cerrar los párpados y caer inconsciente a sobre ella.

Lejos de ahí…

**En realidad se desconoce de este lugar… no está dentro del mapa del país de Fiore**

Gray estaba parado frente a una extraña mujer, de cabellera celeste amarrada en muchas trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros, no se veía más que luz blanca a su alrededor…

-Mi nombre… es Shiva…

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 8 "Snow Fairy", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Saludos especiales para: Gabe Logan, Yukistar, Trybita Zala (XD Hermanita!) y Dav3 S4adow, Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

Ya ne!


	8. El hada de nieve

**FAIRY TAIL…** **Un gremio del país de Fiore, actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes. Se ha convertido ahora en el punto de ataque principal del Gremio oscuro de Royal Court.**

**¿La Razón?...**

**El Snow Fairy, el mago sublime que traerá consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca, que dará inicio a la Tercera Gran Era de Hielo…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 8 "El hada de nieve"**

**Anteriormente, en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**la voz de Lucy. **-¡Todo comenzó cuando una extraña noticia salió publicada en la revista semanal del Hechicero!, ¡Decían que Natsu, había quedado atrapado en medio de la batalla porque era un mago de tipo elemental!, al final descubrimos que no era cierto… y Natsu regresó a salvo con nosotros. Sin embargo, los motivos reales de aquellas batallas se revelaron… ¡La existencia de un gremio oscuro llamado Royal Court apareció frente a nosotros, reclamando a Gray a Juvia!**

**Mencionaron cosas sobre un mago de hielo y una maga de agua…, algo que no logramos entender hasta saber quien estaba detrás de la persecución… ¡Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del hermano de Juvia!, ¡Tifon! Y junto con él… la persona que se autoproclamó como el padre del futuro mago de nieve que aparecería en este mundo… Cyan…**

**Gray terminó enfrentándose en batalla contra él… y las cosas cambiaron de rumbo… tras su derrota… Natsu hizo todo lo posible por acabar con esa situación, pero un truco más nos asombró a todos. Los movimientos de Cyan habían sido calculados y en tres pasos de conjuro de magia de hielo, le dio nacimiento al clon de Natsu… Tsuna…**

-Esto no se quedará así…, -habla Cyan, quien aún tiene su mano extendida contra el hielo recién formado y visiblemente por delante del otro Natsu cual lo hubiera protegido. –Volverás a enfrentarte contra mi Tsuna, -menciona refiriéndose al otro Natsu.

-Hasta nombre le puso ya, -se asombra Lucy.

Segundos después ha desaparecido, pero logran escuchar su voz, -La casa de muñecas… no ha sido cerrada…

Y Aún contrario a sus palabras, los muros y las ropas con que vestían para la ocasión han desaparecido, dejándolos en el bosque en que se encontraban en un principio.

Natsu observa como las manos de Lucy aún lo rodean y coloca una de las suyas sobre las de ella, demostrándole su agradecimiento y empatía con sus actos, para luego cerrar los párpados y caer inconsciente a sobre ella.

**MAGNOLIA -4 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Han pasado 4 años desde que la aparición del gremio oscuro de Royal Court, perturbara la tranquilidad de los miembros del gremio más famoso de Magnolia. Natsu, wendy y Lucy, han emprendido camino hacia el pueblo de Neverending en busca de alguna pista que les ayude a encontrar el paradero de Juvia, quien tras volver al gremio, luego de la batalla contra Cyan, vivía preocupada debido a que Gray jamás recobró el conocimiento. Un día, finalmente, ni ella ni el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail amanecieron bajo el techo del gremio.**

-Con este se cumplen ya 6 meses desde que Lucy-sama, Wendy-sama y Natsu-sama se fueron… me pregunto si habrán tenido éxito…, -está reclinado sobre la bandeja del bar un pequeño niño vestido de vaquero, llevaba un sombrero al estilo del oeste y sus verdes cabellos lacios volaban al aire con cada paso que daba el ventilador frente a su rostro.

-Ya veo que has aprendido a contar muy bien Al-chan, -le sonríe Mirajane, quien como de costumbre limpia las jarras con una mantita.

-¡Claro que si!, ¡Si fue la propia Maestra Erza la que me enseño!, -se emociona y se pone de pie en el banco, -aunque… su frente se coloreó de azul en un segundo, -supongo que debía ser así…jejeje..jeje..je…, -la imaginación vuela y la cara de Erza convertida en demonio aparece en una nubecita sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que sus métodos nunca cambiarán, -sonríe delicada la hermana mayor de cabellos plateados.

**NEVERENDING**

-¿Entonces… van a registrarse?, -pregunta un anciano de larga barba blanca, **aparentemente es el recepcionista de cierto hotel.**

-¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO ES ESOOOO!, ¡¿Qué no me oye?, ¡Estamos buscando a dos personaaaas!, -se desespera Natsu, ante el hombre, se nota ciertamente más alto y si es posible aún más fuerte, pero su forma de ser no ha cambiado ni una mueca.

-Nee, ne, tranquilo, -le pone la mano en el hombro Lucy, -déjame a mi esto, -le sonríe, quitándolo de enfrente del recibidor y colocándose en su lugar, -Como le dijo él, estamos buscando a un par de personas, ¿podría decirnos si los ha visto?, -el rostro de seducción de la Heartfilia nunca falla.

-¡Oh!, ¡oh!, ¡oh!, claro señorita… lo que usted ordene… y dígame… ¿Se van a registrar?, -pregunta el anciano mientras mueve las cejas coquetamente.

-No… se… ¡TRATA DE ESOOO!, -se molesta ella también.

-¡Ya lo tengo!, -llama la atención de los 4 Wendy.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?, -vuela hasta ella Charle, -no me digas que también pretendes hablar con ese anciano…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos.

-Pues… si lo piensan bien, él evade todas las preguntas que le hacen y siempre responde con lo mismo, si nos registramos, es posible que ya no haga esa pregunta y conteste finalmente, -analiza la jovencita, que ha crecido en estos últimos 4 años, su cabellera sigue igual de larga, pero su estatura es ahora sólo un poco menor a la de Lucy.

-¡Esa es una excelente idea Wendy!, -le felicita Happy.

-¿En verdad lo crees?, ¿qué les parece si lo intentamos?, -pide la aprobación de los magos mayores.

-Bueno… si tu lo dices es posible que pase…, -se lleva las manos tras de la cabeza el Salamander.

-¡Muy bien!, -toma la palabra nuevamente Lucy, -¡Señor, nos vamos a registrar!, -toma entonces el Lápiz y apunta sus nombres en el libro de entradas que les ha vivido ofreciendo el hombre desde que les vio entrar.

-A ver… veamos las habitaciones, -responde ya con otra actitud al ver resuelto su cometido, -¿Dragneel?... ¿Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Dragneel?, mmm… ¿son una pareja?, si lo son los dejaré en una misma habitación, -responde ya hasta diplomático el sujeto.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHH!, -no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ambos por la pregunta, por lo que Wendy exhala humito de resignación y toma la palabra al verles petrificados de la vergüenza.

-Sí, no tienen mucho de casados, -le sonríe la chica Marvel al casero.

Tratando de salir de su perturbada actitud, el joven Salamander se sacude rápidamente la cabeza y pone el brazo sobre el recibidor haciendo sonar la madera.

-¡¿Ahora si va a decirnos lo que vinimos a preguntar?

-¡Ah!, ¡Preguntaban por dos personas!, -chasquea los dedos y apunta su dedo hacia el libro de entradas, -Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster, estuvieron aquí el día de ayer… un mujer… que estaba… ree…, -parecía que iba a expresarse indecorosamente de Juvia, cuando vió la mirada asesina de Natsu frente a él, por lo que desiste, -y un hombre que andaba medio desnudo…

-¡Son ellos!, -responde los otros 4 al unísono.

-¡¿Y para dónde se fueron anciano?, -casi le arranca un pedazo de tela de la camisa por la fuerza con que lo haló.

-¡No lo sé!, ¡No lo sé!, -trata de taparse la cara al sentirse amenazado el hombre.

-¡Déjalo Natsu!, -interviene Lucy, -¿qué no te das cuenta de la valiosa información que nos dio?, -pregunta de cierta manera dulce, que lo hace sonrojar, por lo que se desconcentra y suelta al tipo en un segundo.

**Mientras tanto… en algún lugar aledaño del pueblo de Neverending**

**En realidad se desconoce de este lugar… no está dentro del mapa del país de Fiore**

Gray estaba parado frente a una extraña mujer, de cabellera celeste amarrada en muchas trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros, no se veía más que luz blanca a su alrededor…

-Mi nombre… es Shiva…, -se presenta sin dejar de lado su majestuosidad, mientras lo observa profundamente con aquellos ojos celestes clarísimos.

-¿Shiva?..., -la observa también Gray, sin embargo, a medida que hablaba, la conversación se fue volviendo cada vez más inaudible, a tal grado que se ve mover los labios de ambos, mientras la aparición frente al mago de hielo se mantenía hasta inmutable, sin embargo el caso del mago era diferente, su rostro empezó a llenarse de incredulidad al escucharla hablar, al límite que sus ojos temblaban al escucharla y terminó bajando la mirada agitado.

-¡No!, ¡NOO!, -se escucha finalmente su voz, que traslada la escena a una habitación oscura.

-¿Gray-sama?... ¡Gray-sama!, -se escucha seguidamente la voz de Juvia cual tratara de despertarlo, y así lo hace, en medio de las sombras en las que habían conciliado el sueño, se logra distinguir como la mujer de agua se sienta sobre la cama, casi al mismo tiempo que él, por lo que logra abrazarlo casi inmediatamente terminó de acomodarse, -¿de nuevo ese sueño?...

-No puedo evitar… no pensar en eso, fue una buena decisión tratar de regresar al gremio, ya falta poco, -sus figuras dibujadas por las sombras en medio de la oscuridad parecen acercarse una a la otra y besarse por un segundo, para al siguiente, el joven levantarse de la cama y dejarla a ella observándolo.

Seguidamente se acerca a la puerta, toma una especie de capa que estaba colgada a un lado y abriendo la puerta deja entrar estrepitosamente los rayos de luz hacia adentro, notándose como sobre uno de sus hermosos ojos grises ha aparecido una cicatriz que baja desde su frente hasta un poco más debajo de su pómulo.

-Volveré pronto, -le informa antes de salir y dejarla nuevamente en la oscuridad.

La chica vuelve a acostarse hasta sigilosamente, -Gray-sama…, -extiende su brazo sobre la parte de la cama donde había estado recostado hasta hace un par de minutos y arrastra la sábana con sus dedos, los cuales adoptan un puño inminente, con el cual que quita las sábanas que la cubrían a ella y sale de la cama también, tomando la misma iniciativa de él y colocándose la capa encima antes de salir.

**Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle, habían emprendido camino hacia más allá del pueblo, incluso después de registrarse en el hotel.**

-Si lo que ese viejo mañoso decía era cierto, ellos no pueden estar muy lejos, -analiza la situación Lucy.

-¡ESO EESSS!, -¡Y si apresuramos el paso de seguro los alcanzamos!, -empieza a caminar sumamente rápido, por no decir correr, el joven Dragneel.

-¡Espera Natsu-san!, ¡¿Por qué piensas que es en esa dirección?, -le grita desde más atrás Wendy.

-¡Mi olfato!, -se lleva una de sus manos a la nariz, -¡Puedo oler el olor del hielo a kilómetroooss!, ¡Y estoy seguro que es el hielo de ese bastardo de Graay!

-_Estás demasiado emocionado de volver a verlo…, -_No puede evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de Natsu, la ahora chica Dragneel.

-¡ohhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Cómo te gurrssssstaaa!, -hace su comentario acertado Happy.

-¡Yaaaa!, ¡No puedes pasar diciendo eso cada vez que hago una cara así!, -se molesta sonrojada la rubia.

-¿Ah no?..., -se para en seco Happy, parecía hasta palidecer por las palabras de Lucy.

-Happy…, -se asusta Charle.

-¡Pues claro!, ¡él es mi esposo ahora!, -le grita con los ojos cerrados y puños apretados, para terminar coloreándose completamente de rojo al analizar sus palabras, mismo efecto que tuvo en Natsu al escucharla después de su estruendo grito.

-Ahí van de nuevo… ya no se petrifiquen y acostúmbrense de una vez…, -los mira despectiva Charle.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, creo que los he visto petrificar unas 100 veces como mínimo…, -sonríe Wendy, quien no puede evitar mirar fijamente a Natsu completamente sonrojado y rascándose tras de la cabeza.

Mientras ríe nervioso, el joven de cabellos rosas, fija su mirada en una pequeña casa, que más bien parecía un armario por la construcción que tenía.

-¡Hey!, ¿ya vieron eso?, -señala con su dedo índice hacia el lugar.

-Que cosa más rara…, -ladea la cabeza Lucy tratando de hallarme forma.

-¡Vamos a veeerr!, -se adelanta como de costumbre el hijo adoptivo de Igneel.

**Juvia, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar, por el que precisamente acaban de salir ella y Gray, voltea hacia los invasores.**

-No puede ser… personas… invadiendo el nido de amor de Juvia y Gray-sama…, -corre rápidamente a alcanzarlos, mientras trata de no ser vista.

-¡Parece que tiene una puertaa!, -les informa Natsu, quien ya ha bajado, pero al voltear a ver hacia sus amigos, nota la presencia de la recién aparecida encapuchada quien ha tomado a Lucy de rehén.

-¡Será mejor que salgan de este lugar, personas de Royal Court!, -amenaza Juvia cuya vista estaba borrosa y aún tapada con la capucha, no veía casi nada.

-¡Esa voz!, -la reconoce de inmediato Lucy. -¡Juvia!

-¡Claro!, ¡¿a quién más buscarían si no es a Juvia o a Gray-sama?

-¡Espera!, ¡No comprendes!, ¡Soy yo Lucy!, -trata de zafarse, pero es en vano, la chica Loxar seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¡Suéltala malditoooo!, -se abalanza contra ellas Natsu, quien aún no sabía lo descubierto por Lucy, pero en detenido por un muro de hielo que salió rápidamente frente a él e interrumpió su llegada hacia la Heartfilia. -¡¿Pero qué?, -se espanta por un segundo, para el siguiente parpadear, -¡¿GRAAY?, -lo busca con la mirada en todas direcciones.

Hasta que su mirada de ojos punteagudos, se topa con la de los ojos caídos del Fullbuster.

-¡GRAAAYYY!, -abre grandes los ojos al verlo el Salamander y con él Wendy y los demás.

-¡Fíjate hacia donde golpeas idiota!, -la palabra de recibimiento del amigo.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Yo pensaba que habías vuelto a hacerte el héroe y rescatarnos maldito!, ¡¿acaso ya te afiliaste con los malos?, ¡¿No te das cuenta que ese maldito quiere hacerle daño a Lucy?

-¿Ese?..., -voltea entonces en la dirección de Lucy, donde efectivamente sólo está Juvia, -ah… es la capucha…, -razona entonces, -¡Juvia!, -la llama para que se muestre, con lo que Natsu abre grandes los ojos. La mujer de agua seguía igual de cómo la recordaba, a excepción de su cabellera, cuyas ondulaciones habían llegado un tanto más debajo de su cintura.

-Gray-sama… Juvia tampoco les había reconocido… por eso les atacó…, -explica nerviosa y entonces empieza a tambalearse, pero al segundo siguiente es atrapada por Gray, quien la sostiene antes de que se desmaye.

-Gray…, -lo observa parado a su lado Lucy, se notaba el tiempo que había pasado sobre él, mejorando aún más su apariencia, a pesar de la cicatriz sobre su ojo, más alto y sus cabellos ligeramente crecidos, le dan cierto aire de misticismo.

-Nos encontramos en buen momento… estábamos buscando como regresar a Fairy Tail, -les informa. –La competencia por el Snow fairy… ha finalmente empezado, -responde mientras carga a Juvia entre sus brazos y observa su rostro durmiente mientras sonríe tristemente.

-¡¿El Snow Fairy?, ¡¿Eso otra vez?, ¡¿De qué estás hablando Gray?, -interroga desde más abajo el Salamander.

-Hablo de mi hijo, que Juvia está esperando, -les responde serio, declaración que abre grandes las pupilas de todos los presentes.

Continuará…

**-¡¿UN BEBÉEEEEEEE?, -**se exalta la voz de Natsu

-**¿Cómo es eso de que Juvia espera a su bebé?, -**pregunta Happy

-**Etto…**

**-¿Y a dónde lo está esperando?, ¿y si lo está esperando no debería estar en ese lugar en vez de estar aquí?**

**-Son cosas… complicadas…**

**-¡Pero quiero saber!**

**-¡Después!, ¡El tiempo se acabó! Es más creo… saber como…**

**-Si no sabes, luego te explico**

**-si… ¡¿EH?**

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 9 "Nudo", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas!, Muchas gracias por el seguimiento que le dan al fic, espero esta nueva vuelta, les haya llamado la atención, si tienen alguna idea sobre lo que sea, no duden en escribir su comentario. Dejo saludos especiales a: Trybita Zala (hermanita, sabiendo eso, voy a tratar de poner más a Loke xD), Laila Yagami (uhhh, pues no sé si será pariente xD), Yukistar (sii, fue mero loco pero creo que lo de Tsuna fue un acierto y te apoyo en lo del Nalu, pobre Lisanna, pero nimodo xD), Gabe Logan (Me alegra que te haya gustado), Saulen-sama (ese "perdido estrepitosamente" no sé si llorarlo o sentirme extremadamente feliz xD) y Dav3 Sh4dow (Gracias por seguirla y si que hay muchas interrogantes sobre eso xD).

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	9. Nudo

**FAIRY TAIL…** **Un gremio del país de Fiore, actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes. Se ha convertido ahora en el punto de ataque principal del Gremio oscuro de Royal Court.**

**¿La Razón?...**

**El Snow Fairy, el mago sublime que traerá consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca, que dará inicio a la Tercera Gran Era de Hielo…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 9 "Nudo"**

**Anteriormente, en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**la voz de Natsu.

-Si lo que ese viejo mañoso decía era cierto, ellos no pueden estar muy lejos, -analiza la situación Lucy.

-¡ESO EESSS!, -¡Y si apresuramos el paso de seguro los alcanzamos!, -empieza a caminar sumamente rápido, por no decir correr, el joven Dragneel.

-¡Espera Natsu-san!, ¡¿Por qué piensas que es en esa dirección?, -le grita desde más atrás Wendy.

-¡Mi olfato!, -se lleva una de sus manos a la nariz, -¡Puedo oler el olor del hielo a kilómetroooss!, ¡Y estoy seguro que es el hielo de ese bastardo de Graay!

-_Estás demasiado emocionado de volver a verlo…, -_No puede evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de Natsu, la ahora chica Dragneel.

-¡ohhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Cómo te gurrssssstaaa!, -hace su comentario acertado Happy.

**-Después de tanto tiempo buscando al desgraciado de Gray, finalmente ha aparecido, -**Narra Natsu.

**-¡Pero vaya sorpresa la que nos ha pegado a todos!, -**Sigue Lucy

-**Jaja y ustedes no se quedan atrás, -**se burla Wendy.

-**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, -**gritan ambos apenados.

-**Oh… por favor…**, -termina Charle.

=0000=

**MAGNOLIA / CASA DE NATSU –LUCY –HAPPY**

-¡Aún no puedo creer que no les hayas dejado quedarse aquí!, -mira Natsu con cara de pucheo hacia su cónyuge, mientras está sentado sobre la cama, de la cual fácilmente tiene acceso a la visibilidad del exterior, brindada por la ventana, por lo que voltea hacia ella "dándole la espalda" a Lucy.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te pongas de ese humor por una cosa como esa, -se cruza de brazos la rubia.

-¡Pero si ellos acaban de regresaaaar!, -voltea insistente cual niño pequeño que no le dejan salir a jugar con sus amigos.

-Dime… ¿A dónde se supone que alojaríamos a dos personas más?..., -arquea la ceja, mientras zapatea con el talón derecho, detrás de ella, la pequeña casa construida al borde de la colina, se ve estrecha y desordenada.

-Creo… que ella tiene razón Natsu…, -le susurra Happy.

-Eye…, -parece comprender el punto el chico Dragneel y ríe nervioso.

-¡Natsuu!, ¡Es su primera pelea de parejaaa!, -celebra Happy, comentario que inmediatamente les sacó los ojos de sus orbes a ambos. –Jajaja, podría hacer esto por siempre, -se burla Happy dirigiéndose a la cámara.

=0000=

-¡ENTONCES!, -sigue con la secuencia de escenas Acuarius, que pone cara de malvada y estaba en el mar, en las afueras del gremio.

=0000=

**En el gremio de Fairy Tail, una gran conmoción se había desatado tras la llegada inesperada de los magos desaparecidos.**

-¡AHHH!, ¡Que nostalgia me da todo esto!, ¡El edificio no ha cambiado nada!, -están sentados Gray y Juvia en una de las mesas del bar, mientras muchos de los integrantes, por no decir todos estaban a su alrededor mirándolos y tratando de sacarles información acerca de su viaje.

-Y me da gusto ver que ustedes no han cambiado tampoco, -se acerca finalmente Erza y al verlos más de cerca parpadea, -bueno… tal vez si han cambiado un poco.

-¡Pero eso es inevitable con el paso de los años Erza!, ¡Mírate tú, te has!, -no puede terminar de decir su frase, que en realidad no pensaba decir nada malo, pero la expresión en el rostro de la nueva maestra del gremio, le pone nervioso.

-¿Decías?..., -la enorme presencia de la maga caballero inundó toda la zona a modo de no dejarles espacio vital ni para respirar, representado por una gran cabeza sobre ellos.

-¡Decía que con el paso del tiempo te has puesto más hermosa!, -responde ciertamente nervioso.

-¿Eh?..., -voltea a verlo inmediatamente Juvia, -¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESO A OTRA MUJER ENFRENTE DE JUVIA GRAAAAY-SAMAAA?, -los ojos de Juvia se inundaron en lágrimas en un segundo, que empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos como acantilados.

-¡¿EH?, ¡No!, ¡Yo no quise decir eso!, -niega con los brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.

-…¿ah?..., -lo mira fría nuevamente Erza.

-Jaja Gray-san nunca sale de una para empezar a meterse en otra…, -se ríe Wendy al ver la escena.

-¿Sale de una… para meterse en otra?..., -logra alcanzar a escuchar Juvia, -¿otra… mujer?... ¿otra rival en el amor?... ¡Una Rival en el Amooor!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza la maga de agua, -¡Imposible!, ¡Imposible!, -niega moviendo el cuello de derecha a izquierda.

-Juvia…, -le pone la mano en el hombro el joven Fullbuster, por lo que la peliceleste voltea a verlo, -nada de lo que estás pensando es verdad…

Por tales palabras, los ojos de la Loxar se transformaron en corazones, mismos que empezaron a brotar a su alrededor, mientras se reclina sobre el hombro de Gray, -lo que tu digas Gray-sama…

-Ejemm…, -sigue la conversación Erza, -más tarde tendremos que hablar sobre lo que pasó Gray… como miembro del Gremio no puedes solo darte a la fuga…

-Sí… comprendo, pero no me di a la fuga Erza… te explicaré más tarde, -responde serio el Fullbuster.

-¡BUEEENOOO, YA BASTA DE TANTAS MIRADAS SERIAAASSS!, ¡QUE ES MOMENTO DE CELEBRAR!, -La voz de Levy a través del micrófono llama la atención de todos. –Lu-chan, ya puedes subir, -le hace gesto con la mano a Lucy para que se reúna con ella en la plataforma.

Una vez arriba no puede evitar el nerviosismo, -Pu…Puees…

-¡Jajaja, una maga de espíritus celestiales que habla como uno!, -gritan, -inmediatamente la figura de Nicola, se forma en la mente de Lucy y viéndolo temblar, no puede evitar temblar también, -_¡Ayyy noooo!, ¡Tonta yo!, ¡¿Para qué me subí aquí en un principio?_

_-_¡Si tienes algún problema con mi esposa, ven y dímelo aquí maldito!, -se levanta de entre el público Natsu, con las llamas ya rodeando sus puños.

-¡UHHHHHHH!, -se escucha el deseo de sangre de los presentes.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?, -se asoma entonces Erza, por lo que todos callaron y Lucy exhaló humito de resignación.

-¡Sólo queríamos dar el anuncio del Baby Shower que habrá en honor al bebé de Juvia y Gray esta tarde!, ¡Por favor, todas las chicas asistan!, -se arma finalmente de valor Lucy habla de su cometido.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se pone totalmente roja Juvia y Gray por poco y la alcanza en coloración.

-Pe… pero si a Juvia no se le nota nada…, -se lleva las manos al abdomen avergonzada.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que gritarlo así?, -se para del asiento Gray, quien ya ha perdido su ropa, a excepción de sus bóxers.

-No es que fuera un secreto…, -comenzaron a murmurar todos, lo que sacó una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-Gray-sama…, -le hala del pantaloncillo Juvia, por lo que él voltea, -¡JUVIA YA TE HA DICHO QUE NO QUIERE QUE TE QUITES LA ROOPAAA!, -saca el mantel que cubría la mesa y lo tapa con ella al instante.

**Tal vez es buen momento para la explicación… el embarazo de Juvia ha cambiado en ella mucho de sus actitudes pasadas… tal vez sea por la enorme corriente de hormonas que flotan locas en su sangre, pero se ha vuelto aún más posesiva…**

-¡Si!, ¡Si!, -al instante siguiente ya está vestido nuevamente y expresa alivio en su rostro.

-No puede ser… alguien que por fin es capaz de controlar el hábito de Gray…, -sigue murmurando el público.

-Una mujer enamorada es indestructible, -expresa Mira, mientras sirve algunos tragos en el bar.

-Disculpe…, -se asoma ante su presencia un joven de cabellos café y ojos verdes, venía en compañía de Wendy, -Es la primera vez que los veo en persona, pero me han hablado mucho de ustedes, Gray-sama, Juvia-sama, -se dirige a cada uno y reverencia, actitud que les saca una gotita a cada uno.

-Mejor déjame presentarte, -se adelanta Wendy, -Gray-san, él es Bastian, es un nuevo miembro del gremio, se unió a nosotros hace 1 año atrás.

-Ohh, bienvenido, -le sonríe Gray, -aunque supongo que la bienvenida ya te la habrán dado, -se ríe por su mismo comentario

-Jeje si…, Gray-sama, en realidad… quise presentarme con usted, porque sé que es un mago de hielo.

El comentario llamó la atención de ambos sentados en la mesa.

-verá… soy un mago capaz de convertir las cosas en chocolate… pero mi habilidad es muy mala… y siempre se me derrite…, ¡Por eso necesito de su ayuda para mantenerlas más tiempo!, -se emociona al final.

-¿Chocolate?, -se entusiasman también ellos, -me parece una excelente idea, -responde el Fullbuster.

-Por ejemplo mire esto, -le toca el hombro de la camisa, el que al instante se derritió en chocolate.

-Oh… ya veo…, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿Pero que asco?, ¡Me embarraste todo!

-¡Ahhh… el cuerpo de Gray-sama cubierto de chocolate!..., -empieza con sus alucinaciones Juvia, -Juvia quiere comérselo…

-¡Discúlpeme por favor!, era sólo la prueba…, -se encoje de hombros el chico.

-Descuida…, -es Juvia quien responde con una sonrisa, imaginándose quien sabe que cosa…

Se encontraban en eso cuando… de repente todos se levantaron de golpe y las miradas cambiaron de la alegría a la incredulidad.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?, -es Erza quien ha salido corriendo hasta la puerta, pero la sorpresa la encontró a ella, una inminente ola gigantesca se adentro en el gremio, levantándolo todo y a todos, intempestiva, arrazadora, escalofriante… un Tifón…

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charle y todos los demás, fueron arrastrados hacia afuera del gremio, por aquella tremenda corriente, que ha su paso iba congelándose, dejando la ciudad cual fuera una enorme escultura de hielo, con las figuras de jet, Droy, Levy, entre otros.

-¡Juviaaa!, estira su brazo hacia ella el mago de hielo, pero por más que quiso atraparla con su mano, no pudieron siquiera tocarse y la perdió de vista.

Caso similar con Natsu y Lucy, quienes se han abrazado, pero la corriente insiste en separarlos, mientras los azota con las corrientes de agua casi electríficante.

Minutos después…, todos los que no fueron congelados, yacen flotantes sobre una posa celeste muy clara, pareciera que se encontraban dentro de alguna especie de caverna.

Natsu se levanta de golpe, tratando de buscar aire hasta que por fin lo encuentra, respira profundo y agitado, mientras examina a su alrededor, viendo los cuerpos de sus amigos dispersados por el agua. –No puede ser…, -empieza a buscar entre todos a Lucy o a Happy, pero no hay nada…

-¡JUVIAAA!, -se escucha entonces el grito de Gray, que de igual forma que Natsu miraba en todos los alrededores.

-¡Graaay!, -va entonces a su encuentro Natsu, quien mientras camina va levantando a todos los que estaban tirados en el agua, entre ellos Wendy, Charle, Gajeel. -¡Tenemos que encontrar a Lucy! ¡Happy tampoco está!, -le informa el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Juvia!, ¡Juvia no está!, -le informa afligido.

-Tranquilo Gray… recuerda que Juvia no tiene problemas con el agua, ¿ella puede transformarse en agua no?, no te desesperes por eso…, -lo mira extrañado.

-Es que tú no entiendes… por el bebé… Juvia no se puede disolver en agua…, -las palabras de Gray le parecieron lógicas al Salamander, por lo que abre grandes los ojos, preocupándose también.

-¡Natsuuu!, -es ahora el grito de Happy, el que llama su atención. Al encontrar su paradero, la mirada del Salamander se molesta una vez más, al ver a su amigo en manos extrañas.

-Finalmente han podido llegar… sean todos bienvenidos, -les hace reverencia el príncipe de Royal Court.

-¡Tú!, -lo reconocen ambos magos de cabellos negros azulados y rosas respectivamente.

-Esperamos mucho tiempo, hasta poder corroborarlo… y finalmente el Snow Fairy está ya en nuestras manos, aquí… donde tuvo que estar desde un principio… El país de Celes.

-¿Celes?..., -abre grandes los ojos sorprendido Gray.

-¡¿Cómo que celes?, ¡Si hasta hace un segundo estábamos en Fiore!, -se escandaliza Natsu.

-Están aquí por gracia del maestro… Tifon-sama… y terminar con el proyecto de la casa de muñecas que se ha estado elaborando a través de estos años…

-¡¿De qué tanto estás hablando maldito?, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el Dragneel, para sorprenderse a si mismo, al ver como de su dedo meñique sale un hilo semitransparente, muy largo, que va a juntarse con los hilos que salen de las manos de los demás, formando al interior un nudo.

-Me pregunto cuantos de sus hilos quedarán formando el nudo que los une al final de esto…, -sonríe para si mismo y desaparece, dejando libre a Happy.

-El país de celes…, -repite una vez más Gray. –Es el país Natal de Juvia…, -le revela a su amigo-rival.

-¡Lo que sea!, -junta su mano contra su puño el Salamander, -¡Si ese maldito Oji apareció aquí!, ¡Significa que todos los demás de la corte real están aquí también!, ¡Y esos malditos me deben unaaaa!, ¡Voy a patearles el trasero a todooosss!

Continuará…

**-Oye Natsu…**, -la voz de Happy, suena un poco apenado.

**-¿Qué pasa?, te escuchas algo raro Happy**

**-Es que yo solo…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Quería decirte que te quiero mucho**

**-¡AHHHH!, ¡Happy!, -**su voz llora de la felicidad

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 10 "Mi compañero más querido", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, jaja se supone que es un capítulo por semana, pero tuve la oportunidad, así que cuando estaba en la Pc dije… "ya que estoy aquí", jajaja, espero les guste como va, ideas! Por favor!, dejo saludos especiales a: Trybita Zala, Gabe Logan, Laila Yagami y Yukistar.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN!

Ya ne!


	10. Mi amigo más querido

**FAIRY TAIL…** **Un gremio del país de Fiore, actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes. Se ha convertido ahora en el punto de ataque principal del Gremio oscuro de Royal Court.**

**¿La Razón?...**

**El Snow Fairy, el mago sublime que traerá consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca, que dará inicio a la Tercera Gran Era de Hielo…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 10 "Mi compañero más querido"**

**Anteriormente, en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**La voz de Juvia

-¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?, -es Erza quien ha salido corriendo hasta la puerta, pero la sorpresa la encontró a ella, una inminente ola gigantesca se adentro en el gremio, levantándolo todo y a todos, intempestiva, arrasadora, escalofriante… un Tifón…

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charle y todos los demás, fueron arrastrados hacia afuera del gremio, por aquella tremenda corriente, que ha su paso iba congelándose, dejando la ciudad cual fuera una enorme escultura de hielo, con las figuras de jet, Droy, Levy, entre otros.

-¡Juviaaa!, estira su brazo hacia ella el mago de hielo, pero por más que quiso atraparla con su mano, no pudieron siquiera tocarse y la perdió de vista.

Caso similar con Natsu y Lucy, quienes se han abrazado, pero la corriente insiste en separarlos, mientras los azota con las corrientes de agua casi electríficante.

Minutos después…, todos los que no fueron congelados, yacen flotantes sobre una posa celeste muy clara, pareciera que se encontraban dentro de alguna especie de caverna.

**-¡Graaay-samaaa!, ¡Graaay-sama ha sido separado de Juviaa!**, -llora a mares la joven Loxar.

-**Lo que creo que es más importante ahora… es averiguar donde nos encontramos ahora…**, -la voz de Lucy

**-¡¿Cómo que lo más importante?, ¡Lo más importante para Juvia es estar al lado de Gray-sama!, -**insiste la mujer de agua

-**Si… es verdad…**, -suspira Lucy

**Tema de entrada: Tsukishirube (Yuuka Nanri)**

**Wasurenaide **

La figura de Gray hasta los hombros, y de perfil levanta la mirada, al fondo el rostro de Shiva

**kono omoi wa**

La figura de Natsu de frente, hasta los hombros, asiente, al fondo la sombra de un dragón

**bokura ga**

La figura de Lucy de espaldas, hasta los hombros, baja la mirada, al fondo, quien parece ser una nueva llave, se observa borrosa.

**shinjita **

La figura de Juvia, hasta los hombros de frente y con la cabeza de lado se evapora mientras cierra los ojos.

**ai no uta**

De el vapor dejado por la desaparición de Juvia, se forma el logo de Fairy Tail, seguido por las letras SNOW FAIRY, que brillan en hielo, para luego romperse y arder en flamas.

**dakishimeta yoru ni wa kaketa tsuki ga naku**

El país de Celes, observado desde la entrada por las cavernas y posas de agua celeste, entra a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a una ciudad blanca y muy grande.

**kurikaesu tsumi ni wa tomadoi no tsuki ga**

Las manos de dos niños pequeños que van tomados, resultan ser Tifón y Juvia, que en un instante se sueltan y aparece Juvia triste en el orfanato.

**michiru **

Cyan, parado en la puerta de la habitación donde mantiene secuestrada a Juvia.

**Tokeru**

Natsu, quien es dado vuelta y queda en su lugar Tsuna.

**ikutsumo no kokoro ga kimi o shibaru nara**

Los 5 de la corte real, en sus respectivos puntos de batalla dentro de las cavernas.

**ochiteyuku ketsui ga yurusareru made**

Lyon, Shelly, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, preparándose para llevar acabo sus técnicas.

**ai na no, to shinjitai**

La Invocación de Shiva

**kasuka na koe taguriyosete**

Natsu vs Tsuna, está completamente lastimado y observa como un rayo de luz se eleva hacia el cielo, grita horrorizado.

**majiwaru yami no shirabe**

Gray vs Cyan, Junta sus brazos en posición de Ice Shell, mientras sus cabellos vuelan al viento.

**tsunaideyuku kono omoi wa**

Natsu vs Tifon–Las llamas lo envuelven completamente, sólo se puede observar la silueta de su figura que va cambiando dentro de las llamas.

**bokura ga yume mita toki no uta**

La mano de un niño, sentado sobre el techo del Gremio de Fairy Tail, observa caer la nieve y un copo cae sobre su palma.

=0000=

-¡¿De qué tanto estás hablando maldito?, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el Dragneel, para sorprenderse a si mismo, al ver como de su dedo meñique sale un hilo semitransparente, muy largo, que va a juntarse con los hilos que salen de las manos de los demás, formando al interior un nudo.

-Me pregunto cuantos de sus hilos quedarán formando el nudo que los une al final de esto…, -sonríe para si mismo y desaparece, dejando libre a Happy.

-El país de celes…, -repite una vez más Gray. –Es el país Natal de Juvia…, -le revela a su amigo-rival.

-¡Lo que sea!, -junta su mano contra su puño el Salamander, -¡Si ese maldito Oji apareció aquí!, ¡Significa que todos los demás de la corte real están aquí también!, ¡Y esos malditos me deben unaaaa!, ¡Voy a patearles el trasero a todooosss!

-¡Natsu!, -le coloca la mano en el hombro, el joven Fullbuster, impidiendo que salga corriendo como de costumbre, acción que en un principio molestó al pelirosado, pero luego sus facciones se suavizaron al observar la seriedad y cierta melancolía en el rostro del discípulo de Ur.

-Gray…

-Amigos…, -deja de prestarle toda su atención a Natsu y se dirige a la multitud tras de ellos, -no puedo sólo llamarles camaradas, miembros del mismo gremio… ya que hemos compartido tantas cosas… y más que amigos podríamos llegar a ser hermanos y por una razón externa a nuestros conocimientos, todos han sido puestos en peligro… y podría… llegar a ser mi culpa, -ante sus palabras, los ojos de todos se abrieron extrañados, -por eso, les pido una disculpa, -en un movimiento, lleva su cabeza hacia abajo, inclinándose hacia ellos en una reverencia, -¡Y les suplico que no se entrometan en esto!, -cierra fuerte los párpados con la petición.

-¡Gray-san!, -se sorprende Wendy

-Gray…, -lo mira extrañada también Lisanna, mientras Erza se limita a fruncir el seño.

-¿Se puede saber de qué rayos estás hablando pedazo de paleta de menta estúpida?, -se para una vez más a su lado el Salamander, llamando la atención de todos. -¡Esto no sólo se trata de ti, de Juvia o de tu hijo!, ¡Esto se trata del gremio entero!

-…Natsu…, -levanta la vista hasta encontrarse con la de él.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?, ¡Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail somos una familia!, ¡Y las familias no se abandonan!, -ante las palabras de Natsu todos sonríen, -¡Y si esos malditos quieren a nuestro bebé, pues vamos a patearles cien mil veces hasta que desistan!, -los ojos de Gray no pudieron soportar más las inminentes lágrimas que se desbordaron en un segundo cual diamantes rodantes por sus mejillas ante las palabras de Natsu, -¡Ellos mismos lo sentenciaron así!, ¡Al llamarle el Snow fairy!, ¡Un Fairy!, ¡UN HADA DE FAIRY TAAAIILLLL!, -prácticamente le grito frente a su rostro, para luego separarse.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, -apoyan todos al fondo.

Al verse rodeado del apoyo de todos, no puede hacer más que sonreír y enjugarse las lágrimas.

-Como es la costumbre de los Fairys… una vez más están causando alboroto, ya decía yo que algo como esto tenía que ser…, -les llama la atención la voz de un joven, a quien con la mirada, el Fullbuster fácilmente identifica.

-¡Lyon!, -abre grandes los ojos Gray.

-Tal parece que las personas que tuvimos algo que ver en las batallas anteriores contra Royal Court, somos los que nos encontramos aquí, -habla refiriéndose a él mismo y con su mano señala hacia Shelly y los miembros de Blue Pegasus, que estaban un tanto más atrás.

-¡Así que vas a ser papá!, -junta las manos emocionada Shelly, -¡Eso es amor!, ¡por fin mi querida Taiga, va a tener con quien jugar!, -un corazón se desprende de su cabeza al terminar de hablar.

-¿Tai…ga?..., -parece no comprender Gray.

-¡Taiga es la preciosa hija de Lyon-sama! Y mía, ¡Eso es amor!, -se le desprende otro corazón.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -parece extremadamente sorprendido el Fullbuster.

-No creerás que yo, el hermano mayor me iba a quedar atrás en algo como eso, siempre iré un paso adelante tuyo, -le sonríe, acción que causó el mismo efecto en el rostro de Gray.

-Es verdad. –termina el mago de hielo.

-Muy bien, ahora que nos dimos cuenta que todos hemos crecido, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, -se levanta de una roca Gajeel, mientras su comentario les saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a los presentes.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es acabar con esos malditos, sin romper nuestros hilos!, -parece estar listo Natsu.

-¡Aye Sr!, -se le junta Happy.

-Muy bien, hay frente a nosotros 5 rutas… que seguramente en la distribución de "la casa de muñecas", se dirigirán hacia cada uno de los miembros de la corte real, -explica Hibiki. –por lo que lo mejor será dividirnos de la siguiente forma, según los cálculos de mi magia archivo, que ha recolectado la información de cada uno en las batallas anteriores:

-Grupo 1: Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna

-Grupo 2: Gray, Lyon, Shelly

-Grupo 3: Gajeel, Lily

-Grupo 4: Erza, Mirajane

-Grupo 5: Los miembros de Blue Pegassus

Cuando Hibiki terminó la distribución, todos lo miraban con los ojos salidos y la boca abierta.

-¡¿ESTAAS LOCCCOOOO?

-Pues… es el resultado de la magia del Archivo… los ha colocado según sus poderes se complementan mejor… junto con las personas cuyo trabajo en equipo es el más efectivo y los equipos están completamente balanceados, es decir… sería algo como trabajar junto a su amigo más querido. –_Gray encajaba perfectamente con Natsu y con Lyon… me pregunto si esa fue la mejor elección…, -_Piensa el rubio al observar el resultado de su trabajo.

-¡¿EHHHH?, -se miran Erza y Mirajane.

**-Y así se hizo, los 5 equipos más fuertes, se distribuyeron en los pasadizos de aquellas extrañas cavernas…**

**Mientras tanto… Juvia y Lucy, quienes habían sido capturas por Royal Court, se encontraban encerradas en una celda.**

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquíiiii!, ¡Sáquennos de aquíii!, -sigue gritando Lucy a través del barandal, pero no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiera escucharla, o tal vez… se habían ido de tanto escucharla gritar.

-¿Crees que gritar de esa forma en verdad hará que saquen a Lucy y a Juvia de este lugar?, -pregunta la peliceleste.

-¡Pues algo tenemos que intentar!, -responde sin perder su emoción, para luego tranquilizarse un poco y acercarse lento hacia Juvia, -es que estoy muy preocupada por ti…, -se agacha en cuclillas ante ella, -estás muy pálida… más que de costumbre…

-Supongo que es verdad… porque en realidad, Juvia no se siente bien…, -se lleva una de sus manos al abdomen mientras cierra los ojos, actitud que hizo abrir grandes los ojos de Lucy.

-¿pero… hay algo que yo pueda hacer?, ¡No lo sé, tal vez escuchar una canción te haría bien!

Al verla preocupar, la mujer de agua se limita a sonreírle, -no te preocupes Lucy, ha sido así desde que Juvia supo que iba a tener un bebé, en realidad, lo único que reanima a Juvia, es la comida preparada por Gray-sama, -al pronunciar su nombre sus ojos de vuelven corazones por un segundo.

-¿Gray?... ¿Gray cocinando?, ajajajajaja, ¡Eso es algo que definitivamente no puedo imaginar!, jajajaja, -no puede parar de reír.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡No hay nada gracioso en Gray-sama cocinando!, -le replica, -sólo está la figura sexy de Gray-sama ofreciéndole helados a Juvia, -al recordarlo la baba se le desliza por una de las comisuras de su boca.

-¿Helados?, ¡oh!, eso suena diferente, ¿y qué tipo de helados te prepara Gray?, -sonríe al ver que por lo menos la expresión en el rostro de Juvia ha cambiado.

-Pues… Gray-sama tiene la capacidad de congelar todo lo que Juvia quiera, pero… hay uno en especial que es el favorito de Juvia, -se sonroja tras recordarlo.

-_conociéndola no debe ser nada de este mundo…_, -piensa nerviosa Lucy.

-Es el Chocochile recubierto con queso parmesano, -sigue emocionada Juvia de sólo recordarlo.

-¡¿Choco qué?, _Ay por dios que asco…, -_se da vuelta Lucy, tratando de ocultar su rostro de horror. –bueno… supongo que cuando estás esperando un bebé es normal tener esos antojos extraños…, -trata de brindarle explicación a los gustos de la peliceleste.

-Tal vez Lucy tenga razón, porque antes jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente una cosa así a Juvia, -le sonríe, -le da mucha curiosidad a Juvia saber que clase de antojo tendrá Lucy cuando espere un hijo de Natsu-san, -se divierte ahora la Loxar con la expresión de tomate asustado que ha adquirido el rostro de la Heartfilia.

-¡¿YOOO?, ¡¿DE NATSU?, -recuerda entonces cuando imaginó eso en un principio, muchos bebés de Happy, -supongo… que eso no será así…, -se sonroja a más no poder.

-Al ver el rostro de Lucy, Juvia recuerda que ella también pensaba lo mismo, -se sonroja, -pero ahora… Juvia piensa que es lo mejor que le haya podido pasar en la vida.

-… Juvia…, -sale de su alucinación Lucy, para reflexionar sobre las palabras de la futura madre.

-Juvia ya era demasiado feliz de vivir al lado de Gray-sama… sin embargo…había algo que faltaba…, aunque Juvia tampoco lo comprendía y sin proponérselo o ser premeditado, pues se dio… y ahora este bebé mitad Juvia, mitad Gray-sama está en camino y aunque aún es muy pequeñito y Juvia pensaba que no se notaba, si tocas, si se siente, -le toma la mano a Lucy y la coloca sobre su pequeño vientre y la Heartfilia abre grandes los ojos y se sonroja de la emoción, de que las palabras de Juvia, eran completamente ciertas.

-¿Mitad… y Mitad…?, -se queda pensando en esas palabras una vez retiró la mano del cuerpo de la maga de agua.

-Juvia… Loxar…, -la atmósfera es interrumpida por Cyan, quien se ha parado al otro lado de la celda y mira fijamente hacia la peliceleste.

**Al mismo tiempo, los 5 equipos formados por la magia del archivo se han dispersado y llegado finalmente a encontrarse con los miembros de Royal Court tal y como lo predijo Hibiki.**

-Grupo 1: Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, abren grandes los ojos y fruncen el seño al ver frente a ellos a Tifón, sentado en una especie de Trono

-Grupo 2: Gray, Lyon, Shelly, caminan por un corredor adornado con cráneos encima de pilares, al final de ese pasillo, los espera Barahime, sentada también en un trono.

-Grupo 3: Gajeel, Lily, se encuentran ya frente al conde "Hakushaku"

-Grupo 4: Erza, Mirajane se miran odiosas entre ellas y el Arlequín, quien acompañaba al príncipe.

-Grupo 5: Los miembros de Blue Pegassus, están frente a El rey

**Escenario de Tifon**

-¡No es que me importe en lo más mínimo a quien vaya a patearle el trasero primero!, ¡¿pero no se supone que estos caminos llevaban hacia los miembros de Royal Court?, ¡Quería dejar lo mejor para el final!, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el Salamander.

-Natsu-san… no me parece correcto provocarlo así…, -le sugiere Wendy.

-Tal vez Wendy tenga razón Natsu…, -se les une Happy.

-¿Qué… clase de poder es este?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Lisanna al ver hacia Tifon.

Continuará…

**-Oye Natsu, ¿tú eres el hijo adoptivo de Igneel cierto?**, -habla Happy

**-¡Claro!, ¡El dragón rojo más glorioso que ha existido!, -**responde Natsu

-**¿Y eres su hijo porque él te crió cierto?**

**-Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso así es**

**-Entonces… eso quiere decir que además de ser mi amigo… ¡Eres mi papá!**

**-¡Woaaa!, ¡Es verdad!, espera… ¡¿QUÉE?**

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, capítulo 11 "La última Aerea", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Hola!, ¡Espero les guste como va!, dejo saludos especiales a: Laila Yagami, Trybita Zala, Yukistar y Gabe Logan, las perseverantes xDD, gracias amigas.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!

PD, voten en la poll en mi perfil! O-NE-GA-I


	11. La última AEREA

**FAIRY TAIL…** **Un gremio del país de Fiore, actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes. Se ha convertido ahora en el punto de ataque principal del Gremio oscuro de Royal Court.**

**¿La Razón?...**

**El Snow Fairy, el mago sublime que traerá consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca, que dará inicio a la Tercera Gran Era de Hielo…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo 11 "La última Aerea"**

**Anteriormente, en Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy…, -**La voz de Gray

-Grupo 1: Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, abren grandes los ojos y fruncen el seño al ver frente a ellos a Tifón, sentado en una especie de Trono

-Grupo 2: Gray, Lyon, Shelly, caminan por un corredor adornado con cráneos encima de pilares, al final de ese pasillo, los espera Barahime, sentada también en un trono.

-Grupo 3: Gajeel, Lily, se encuentran ya frente al conde "Hakushaku"

-Grupo 4: Erza, Mirajane se miran odiosas entre ellas y el Arlequín, quien acompañaba al príncipe.

-Grupo 5: Los miembros de Blue Pegassus, están frente a El rey

**-Luego de ser traídos hasta el mundo de celes… fuimos divididos según el mejor potencial para un equipo, sin embargo no estoy seguro si realmente esto funcione…**

**-más que a ti te toca pelear contra la loca "S" de Barahime, -**habla Happry

-**¡Es precisamente eso de lo que estoy hablando!**, -se escucha preocupada la voz de Gray.

=0000=

_Una pequeña fogata iluminaba las figuras dentro de aquella cueva en medio del bosque y que ahora sirve como refugio; las llamas relucían magnánimas, enfrentándose contra la inminente ventisca, haciendo crispar los trocos de madera que aún quedaban parados en su hechura de pirámide._

_-¿Nieve?..., -se asoma en primero la sombra de la mujer reflejada en el muro, para consigo traer la figura delicada de la mujer de Juvia, quien saca su brazo por la entrada del refugio y con esto atrapa un copo de nieve en su palma derecha, observándolo con detenimiento es cómplice del momento en que empieza a derretirse sobre su mano, debido a la cercanía con la temperatura de su cuerpo. –Agua…, -sigue hablando para si misma, entonces suspira y cierra los ojos._

_El mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, estaba un tanto más atrás, sentado del otro lado del fuego, como de costumbre, el paradero de su camisa es lo desconocido, bosteza sin mucha delicadeza y mientras se abre los ojos tras cerrar su boca, no puede evitar fijarse en la actitud de la chica, quien aún observa su mano, aún y cuando el agua se ha corrido entre sus dedos. Por lo que parpadea y sentándose erguido y con las piernas cruzadas la llama, -¡Juvia!_

_El oír mencionar su nombre por la para ella adorable voz del Fullbuster, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y apenada se limpia la humedad de su mano en su falda. -¡Gray-sama!, -responde de la misma manera._

_-¿En qué estabas pensando que te quedaste tan ida?, -estira los brazos hacia arriba tratando de deshacerse de su cansancio, acción que le retrasa por unos segundos, al levantarse, tras notar la extraña mirada que le había brindado Juvia, quien ofuscada se echa a correr tratando de alejarse de ese lugar. -¡¿EHH?, -la sigue muy de cerca, mientras levanta sus piernas entre la nieve que se ha acumulado en el piso, -¡Juvia!, ¡¿Qué sucede?, -al no encontrar más respuesta que su inminente huída se pone serio y emprende su camino aún más rápido, mientras Juvia corre con los ojos cerrados y puños apretados, como si con ello dejara atrás lo que le molestaba._

_-Juvia está corriendo de Gray-sama… ¡Gray-sama!, -y corre en la dirección de un lago semicongelado, que aparentemente no ha visto._

_-¡Ice make!, ¡Floor!, -se detiene por un momento para juntar sus manos al piso y con ello hacer correr a sus pies la manta de hielo liso que se extiende hasta más allá de su vista, Juvia al notarlo, en un principio se sorprende y resbala pero se levanta rápido, lo que le saca una gota a Gray al lado de su cabeza, pero recordando el motivo de su persecución, prosigue con su camino, ahora patinando sobre el hielo, pero ahora el sorprendido es él._

_-¡Water Slicer!, -invoca ella las cuchillas de agua y perfora el hielo del piso y al hacerlo, abre grandes los ojos y parece comprender que eso los hará caer a ambos al agua congelada, -¡Ahhhhh!, -se escucha sólo su hundimiento._

_Seguido del de Gray, quien sin mucho espectáculo parece adaptarse a aquellas altas temperaturas y abro los ojos debajo del agua, tratando de encontrarla, se mueve en todas direcciones, pero no es capaz de distinguir nada, parece empezar a desesperarse, cuando su sensopersepción le indica que algo o alguien le ha tomado del rostro, puede ver entonces la silueta de agua que se ha formado frente a él._

_-Juvia tiene mucho miedo de no poder permanecer al lado de Gray-sama… a pesar que el agua y el hielo forman la nieve… la nieve se derrite…, -puede escuchar Gray en su cabeza._

_-Juvia no está segura si lo que dijo Tifón Nii-sama es verdad… y un hijo de Gray-sama podría poner en peligro la vida de Gray-sama… aún y cuando su existencia haría la mujer más feliz a Juvia._

_Al entender el rumbo de la conversación, cierra los ojos y tomando del rostro a la silueta de agua de Juvia, la besa, en un principio, cual juntara sus labios con un chorro de agua, puede sentir como se materializa entre sus brazos y ambos quedan sumergidos en un cálido beso congelado bajo el agua, que repiten una y otra vez, cual fuera la necesidad más grande que tuvieran, sentirse parte uno del otro para reafirmarse que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos…_

_Momentos después han salido de la posa y sentados encima del hielo, su ritual continúa, ambos empapados y friolentos y cual la única forma de compartir su calor se besan apasionados, tanto que de los ojos de la Loxar se desprenden lágrimas de felicidad, al ver frente a ella su sueño anhelado, de ser parte, sino la más importante, de la vida de Gray._

_Sin sentirlo, ni comprenderlo, se van reclinando hacia atrás, Juvia sobre su espalda y Gray sobre Juvia, hasta que finalmente caen sobre la plataforma de hielo._

_-así es como debe ser… con el príncipe de hielo…, -piensa la Loxar mientras cierra los ojos al sentir como los besos de Gray, han pasado de su rostro hacia su cuello y compartiendo su misma emoción, pasa sus manos sobre su pecho, topándose con la cruz que le adorna, sumamente fría por la temperatura del exterior, por lo que la suelta y vuelve a pasar los pulpejos de sus dedos sobre la piel del abdomen del Fullbuster, rodeándolo esta vez con una caricia sobre sus costados, llega finalmente a su espalda de donde se aferra, sintiéndola fuerte y trabajada, no puede evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. _

**En la realidad, Juvia yace sentada en el suelo de una nueva habitación.**

A pesar de haber una cama justo a su lado, se ha sentado y juntando sus rodillas a su abdomen está pensativa o más bien… recordando los eventos que meses atrás vivió junto a Gray, por lo que mantiene sus ojos en forma de corazón rosado y babea ligeramente.

-¿Pensando otra vez en él?..., -entra Cyan y la mira altivo desde la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Es lo único que puede hacer Juvia estando encerrada en este lugar!, -le grita molesta, -¡Recordarlo y amarlo con desesperación!

Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Cyan se entrecierran, -¿estás muy confiada verdad?... Pensando que él ya es el padre de tu hijo… y que no hay manera para corregir ese error…

-¿Error?, -frunce el seño la peliceleste.

En un segundo Cyan estaba ya frente a ella y tomándola por el cuello la estrella contra la pared.

-¡Ahh!, -cierra los ojos de la impresión la Loxar y preocupada se lleva una de sus manos al abdomen, mientras con la otra detiene la mano de Cyan para que no la ahorque, al hacerlo evidencia como el tamaño de su vientre ha aumentado de cierta manera ya percibible a su embarazo de 20 semanas.

-¿Aún sigues teniendo esperanzas de que ellos vengan por ti?... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que los viste por última vez?..., -la mira profundo.

-Es verdad… que son ya 2 meses pero…, -desvía la mirada, -tiene que haber una explicación para esto, ¡Juvia va a creer siempre en Gray-sama!, -regresa nuevamente la mirada hacia la suya.

Al ver que su reacción al confrontarla siempre es la misma la suelta de golpe y le da la espalda, -Es el efecto de la casa de muñecas…

-¿La casa?..., -recuerda entonces haber escuchado eso antes.

-Estoy seguro de que tú también lo notaste… el paso del tiempo… no es percibido.

-¿Eh?, -abre grandes los ojos y entonces hace alusión a las palabras de Tifón, al recordar que cuando Lucy y Levy querían celebrarle el Baby Shower en el gremio, no se le notaba para nada su embarazo, pero una vez tras la reja dentro de la cárcel de Celes, se dio cuenta que ya se sentía y se lo mostró a Lucy.

-Veo que lo entiendes ahora… para ellos el tiempo que pasa dentro de la casa son sólo unos minutos, mientras aquí afuera los días pasan, es por ello que las energías se consumen con rapidez… viven su vida se semanas en unas horas…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -se alarma Juvia

-Es por eso que decidí sacarte de ahí… para que por lo menos disfrutes de tu espera… y no sólo veas crecer tu vientre sin razón.

Ante sus palabras hasta se abrió la boca de la Loxar, -imposible…

-Descuida…, -le dirige nuevamente la mirada, pero esta vez un poco menos fría, -estando a mi cuidado estarás bien…, -camina dos pasos hasta ella y se para frente a la mujer de agua y esta vez la empuja contra la pared, pero detiene el impacto con su brazo, al tomar la cabeza de Juvia con su mano, mientras la otra la posa sobre su vientre, -tú y ellos estarán bien… porque tú y ellos serán míos…, -se dispone a besarla, pero es rechazado rápidamente por la Loxar, quien lo tira hacia atrás con los brazos y luego lo cachetea.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a tocar a Juvia de esa manera!, ¡Y este bebé es de Graaay!, -le grita furiosa, pero luego recapacita las palabras de Cyan, -¿Ellos?..., -sorprendida se lleva ambas manos al vientre y baja la mirada hacia ellas.

**Escenario de Tifon**

-¡No es que me importe en lo más mínimo a quien vaya a patearle el trasero primero!, ¡¿pero no se supone que estos caminos llevaban hacia los miembros de Royal Court?, ¡Quería dejar lo mejor para el final!, -antepone su puño a sus palabras el Salamander.

-Natsu-san… no me parece correcto provocarlo así…, -le sugiere Wendy.

-Tal vez Wendy tenga razón Natsu…, -se les une Happy.

-¿Qué… clase de poder es este?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Lisanna al ver hacia Tifon.

-Ahora que el Snow Fairy está en camino, ya no tiene sentido esta confrontación Salamander… no lo malinterpretes…, -se pone de pie el peliblanco.

-¡¿Cómo que no tienes pensado pelear?, ¡No te hagas el tonto!, ¡Si hemos venido hasta aquí es para romperte en mil pedazos esa cabezota que tienes!

Al notar que la actitud de Natsu no baja de nivel, el mayor de los Loxar suspira. –Si estás aquí… no…, -se detiene cual tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir los eventos que están por desatarse. – Si están todos ustedes aquí… es porque lo decidimos así… porque lo necesitábamos así…

-Es verdad que ustedes nos trajeron pero… ¡En ningún momento hemos dicho que haríamos lo que ustedes quisieran!, -le recrimina Natsu, mientras las dos chicas tras de él asienten en su apoyo.

-Lo lamento… pero a estas alturas… ustedes ya no deciden lo que harán o dejarán de hacer…, -los mira hasta compasivo desde su magnificencia.

-¿Qué?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Wendy al escucharlo hablar, tanto que incluso sus piernas parecen perder fuerza y tiemblan por encima de sus rodillas.

-Natsu…, -se asusta también Lisanna y voltea hacia su amigo, esperando que él menos que nadie se desmorone.

-Estamos cansados de esto…, -es la única respuesta que se le ocurre al Salamander, -Gente que quiere acabar con todo… destruir todo… reiniciar todo…, ¡Para construir un mundo no es necesario demoler las construcciones de los demás!, ¡Es sólo cuestión de aceptar, que la vida es compleja y permite que coexistamos los unos con los otros!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER ESO?

-Esas son las palabras de un conformista pecador… y puedo comprenderlo perfectamente…, -sigue sin quitarle la vista de encima, -Pero para impedir que más generaciones se contagien de tal ruin destino y necesidades… es que el sagrado mago vendrá a este mundo… y lo purificará todo… con la muerte blanca, la ventisca de nieve celestial más grande que se haya visto jamás… y lo cubrirá todo…

Entonces… la nueva era nacerá… sin imperfecciones… y sin impurezas…

-¡Eres un demente!, ¡Estás hablando del hijo de tu hermana!, ¡Diciendo que será un asesino que acabará con el mundo!

-¿Un asesino?...

-Gray… y Juvia… ¡Ellos jamás permitirán que suceda una cosa así!, porque son magos de Fairy Tail… son mis amigos… y piensan exactamente igual que yo…

-Ellos no serán de utilidad…, ¡La única razón por la que necesitábamos de su presencia era porque estaban destinados a ser los padres del Snow Fairy de este mundo!, ¡Por ser la hija de Sirena y el hijo de Cyan!, ¡Los Snow Fairy de la época pasada de este mundo y el mundo de Earthland!

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se sorprenden todos al unísono.

-Fue un relato de Leviatán… por eso no puede ser otra cosa más que verdad… y su deseo era renacer al Snow Fairy para esta época, porque los habitantes del mundo no entendían el valor de él… y aunque el desapareció… su deseo sigue vivo en mí… ¡Y yo haré cualquier cosa por él!

-¿Leviatán?..., -parpadea Natsu

-El dragón azul de agua…, -responde Wendy, mientras sus ojos tiemblan, -Grandine me contó su historia… no es común que los dragones hablen sobre los demás… pero… él lo hizo para darme una lección…de por qué los humanos debemos respetar la vida… por la manera tan brutal en que fue asesinado…, -cae de rodillas finalmente la Marvell.

-¿Asesinado?... ¿Un dragón?..., -parece comprender la tristeza el Dragon Slayer de fuego, -si Leviatán era un dragón… eso quiere decir que tú…, -mira hacia Tifon

-Soy un Dragon Slayer…, -responde serio. –Del sublime dragón de agua…

Wendy no puede evitar derramar las lágrimas tras pensar en la tristeza que rodea el relato, -Tal vez… si Grandine hubiera sido asesinado yo… pensaría lo mismo…

-¡Wendy!, -la llama Natsu para sacarla de sus pensamientos terribles.

-¿Y si hubiera sido Igneel?..., -pregunta aún confundida en su interior, cuestionante que le entró como Flecha al corazón al Salamander.

-…Igneel…, -se mueven arrítmicas sus cejas de sólo pensarlo.

-¡No se dejen llevar por sus palabras!, ¡Wendy, Natsu!, -se dirige a cada uno Lisanna, -¡Puede que las cosas hayan sido un malentendido!, ¡Porque si un dragón en capaz de conmoverse ante un niño indefenso y criarlo como suyo!, ¡¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en acabar con la humanidad?

-¡Cierra la boca estúpida!, -levanta su brazo y apuntándole con su palma, Tifon libera su marejada nuevamente y la manda a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Lisanna!, -se preocupan ambos y salen a fuerza de sus pensamientos, para socorrerla.

-¿Cómo te atreves?... ¡A tratarla así maldito!, ¡Karyuu no Houkou!, -se abalanza rápidamente sobre él, pero es detenido por el contraataque de Tifon.

-¡Misuryuu no Houkou!, -en un instante el ataque envolvió completamente al Karyuu no Houkou y se estrelló contra Natsu, tirándolo a la misma pared donde segundos atrás había lanzado a Lisanna.

-¡Natsu!, -se asusta Happy

-¡Tenryuu no Houkou!, -interviene ahora Wendy, sin embargo, para esta ocasión, no hace más que levantar su brazo en su dirección y empujarla con el agua tal y como lo hizo con Lisanna.

-¡AHHHHHHH!, -se estrella también.

-¡Wendy!, -la llama Charle.

-No lo permitiré…, -se pone de pie el Salamander, sosteniéndose el brazo derecho, -¡Nunca permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a nuestro Snow Fairy!, ¡¿Me escuchaste maldito?, ¡Aunque mis llamas se apaguen por esta agua!, ¡Las encenderé todas las veces que sea necesario!, -estaba terminando su discurso, cuando de improvisto una patada directamente en el cuello lo mandó volando a estrellarse contra los charcos más adelante, haciendo fricción contra si mismo logra detenerse y al voltear a ver quien lo había golpeado, abre grandes los ojos al ver a Tsuna parado frente a él.

-¡Tú!, seguías con vida…

-Dijeron que volveríamos a pelear… estoy aquí para eso…, -lo agarra entonces por el cinturón y la bufanda, levantándolo sobre si mismo, incendia sus manos en fuego morado.

-¡AHHH!, -los ojos de Natsu se pusieron blancos al sentir el calor, -eh…, -se da cuenta entonces que le ha quemado y luego vuelve a su locura, -¡Bájame desgraciado!, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Como si las palabras de Natsu resultaran ser una orden lo deja suspendido en el aire, acto que aprovecha para patearlo en el pecho y tirarlo con el impulso, pero no le deja estrellarse ya que lo recibe con otro golpe en el estómago, con el que lo confronta contra la pared, incendiando su puño en llamas púrpura lo atraviesa.

-¡AGHHHHHHH!, se escucha su grito, seguido de la dilatación de sus pupilas.

-¡Natsuuu!, -gritan los demás desde más atrás.

-¡NOO!, ¡No vengan!, -les regresa el grito, -des…graciado… ¡Karyuu no Tekeen!, -le golpea con todo, pero sólo logra ladearle la cabeza al clon. -¿Qué?...

-Las palabras debieron ser… "Volverá para matarte", no para pelear…, -interviene Tifon, al ver que Tsuna no suelta a Natsu por un segundo, golpe tras golpe.

-Debe ser el efecto de la casa de muñecas de Barahime…, -razona el por qué de la desventaja.

-¡Karyuu no Kagitsume! (garra de hierro del dragón de fuego), -trata de golpearlo pero de la misma forma, su puño se detiene contra el pecho de Tsuna, por lo que abre grandes los ojos, -¿qué está pasando?... ninguno de mis golpes le afecta…, ¡Karyuu no Koen!, ¡Karyuu no Saigaaa!, ¡Karyuu no Enchuu!, prosigue con todos sus ataques pero ninguno causa resultado.

-¿Eso es todo?..., -lo mira altivo manteniéndose siempre en la serenidad Tsuna y golpeándolo en el abdomen con la rodilla, le hace escupir sangre.

-¡Natsuuu!, -sigue preocupado Happy, mientras Wendy y Lisanna empiezan a recuperarse del golpe propiciado por Tifon.

Acto seguido le golpea en el cuello con el ataque de Lariat (con el antebrazo le pega en la garganta y lo tira contra el piso), al caer Natsu rebota y tose sangre, tratando de levantarse, pero es detenido por Tsuna, quien le patea encima del pecho y lo detiene en su deseo de tomar un poco de aire, por lo que sigue tosiendo sin poder parar, -¿qué es esta… diferencia?..., -observa por unos segundos a Tsuna, idéntico a él, pero causándole más daño del que jamás haría.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A NAAAATSUUU!, -llega volando hasta ellos Happy, pero como era de esperarse, con un puñetazo se lo quita de encima.

-¡Happy!, -se preocupa también Natsu.

-Natsu…, -observa el exceed, como su amigo es pateado y pateado por el enemigo, -no puede ser…, -tiembla mientras trata de levantarse el pequeño gato azul.

-¡AAAGGGHHH!, -se escucha nuevamente el grito de Natsu.

-Bueno… de todas formas ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos de él…, -se sienta en su trono nuevamente Tifon, al observar la situación. –Mátalo –le prácticamente ordena a Tsuna.

El Salamander que salpicado por su propia sangre, trata de mantener abiertos los ojos para encontrar una apertura en el ataque de su clon de gelatina, empieza a ver borrosa la escena frente a él. –No… maldición… ¿Acaso… no podré hacer nada?... eso no puede ser… no … no lo creo…, -deja caer los brazos, con los que hasta ese momento trataba de quitarse de encima a Tsuna.

-¡NAAATSUUU!, -se preocupa demasiado Happy y vuela hacia él a máxima velocidad, impactando son su cabeza en el costado derecho de Tsuna, quitándoselo de encima a Natsu, quien en un impulso se levanta y coge aire y llevándose una mano al pecho se denota muy adolorido.

-Happy…, -no puede terminar de recuperarse ya que le propicia una nueva patada que lo manda aún más atrás y a golpearse nuevamente.

-¡YA NO TE ACERQUEES A NATSUUU!, -está hasta colérico el exceed y llora por la frustración, vuela hasta la espalda de Tsuna y lo rodea por el cuello para quitarle el equilibrio.

-¿Qué es esto?..., -coloca una de sus manos sobre Happy el clon y trata de arrancarlo de su cuello.

-¡Noooooooo!, -hace fuerzas happy.

Como no funcionó tratar de quitarlo, empezó a golpearlo.

-¡Noo!, ¡Happy!, -trata de moverse Natsu, pero cae arrodillado a su paso.

-¡Natsuu noo!, -le detiene Happy, -¡es mi deber protegerte!, ¡Así como tu lo hiciste conmigo!, -la imagen del huevo de Happy y Natsu pequeño se apodera de la escena.

-…Happy… espera… ¡¿Qué tienes en mente?, ¡No hagas nadaaa!

-tengo que quitarlo de enfrente de Natsu…, -se concentra el coprotagonista, -¡Y sólo puedo hacer eso utilizando mi magia más poderosa!, ¡Como el mago de Fairy Tail que soy!

-¡HAPPYYYYY!, -se levanta Natsu y trata de alcanzarlo.

-¡SAIGO NO AEREA! (última magia aérea), ¡NAGAREBOSHI! (estrella fugaz), -invoca y en un segundo sus alas se alargaron y brillaron resplandecientes, seguidas de un par de alas más pequeñas que aparecieron por encima de estas, sus pupilas se colorearon de plateado y como rayo de luz a máxima velocidad se elevó junto con Tsuna, sacándolo del lugar y volando mucho más arriba de la montaña, atravesando el cielo y perdiéndose entre las nubes.

-¡HAAAAAAPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!, -se logro escuchar más allá del cielo el estruendo grito horrorizado de Natsu.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Snow Fairy, Capítulo final "La leyenda de las hadas con cola", ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Ufff, por fin pude escribirlo, ajaja, esta idea me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza que es una barbaridad xD!, espero que les haya gustado, dejo saludos especiales a: Laila Yagami, Yukistar, Gabe Logan y Trybita Zala.

ARIGATO MINA-SAN

YA NE!


	12. La leyenda de las hadas con cola

**El país de Fiore, un país neutral con apenas 17 millones de personas habitantes, es un mundo mágico; La magia se compra y vende todos los días, es una parte integral de la vida de las personas y hay quienes utilizan la magia como su ocupación, a esas personas se les conoce como magos. Los magos pertenecen a distintos gremios y realizan trabajos a comisión. Existe un gran número de gremios en el país, y en cierta ciudad se encuentra un cierto gremio… un gremio del cual nacieron varias leyendas… ó más bien… seguirán naciendo durante mucho tiempo…**

**Es conocido como… FAIRY TAIL…**

**Actualmente reconocido como uno de los gremios cuyos magos son afamados por sus grandes poderes y determinación… sin contar con la enorme fraternidad que reviste a sus integrantes. Se ha convertido ahora en el punto de ataque principal del Gremio oscuro de Royal Court.**

**¿La Razón?...**

**El Snow Fairy, el mago sublime que traerá consigo a la sagrada muerte blanca, que dará inicio a la Tercera Gran Era de Hielo…**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**SNOW FAIRY**

**Capítulo Final "La leyenda de las hadas con cola"**

-¡YA NO TE ACERQUEES A NATSUUU!, -está hasta colérico el exceed y llora por la frustración, vuela hasta la espalda de Tsuna y lo rodea por el cuello para quitarle el equilibrio.

-¿Qué es esto?..., -coloca una de sus manos sobre Happy, el clon y trata de arrancarlo de su cuello.

-¡Noooooooo!, -hace fuerzas para no soltarse, el amigo del Salamander.

Como no funcionó tratar de quitarlo, Tsuna empezó a golpearlo, puñetazo tras puñetazo, con el fin de arrancarlo del lugar al que se aferraba con tanta determinación.

-¡Noo!, ¡Happy!, -trata de moverse Natsu, estira su brazo en su dirección, cual intentara alcanzarlo, pero cae arrodillado por la debilidad.

-¡Natsuu noo!, -le detiene el exceed, -¡Es mi deber protegerte!, ¡Así como tu lo hiciste conmigo!, -la imagen del huevo de Happy y Natsu pequeño se apodera de la escena.

-…Happy… espera… ¡¿Qué tienes en mente?, -empiezan a temblar los ojos de Natsu al verlo, -¡No hagas nadaaa!, -se desespera.

-Tengo que quitarlo de enfrente de Natsu…, -se concentra el coprotagonista, -¡Y sólo puedo hacer eso utilizando mi magia más poderosa!, ¡Como el mago de Fairy Tail que soy!, -grita con todo lo que le da su garganta, animándose a si mismo.

-¡HAPPYYYYY!, -se levanta Natsu y trata de alcanzarlo.

-¡SAIGO NO AEREA! (última magia aérea), ¡NAGAREBOSHI! (estrella fugaz), -invoca y en un segundo sus alas se alargaron y brillaron resplandecientes, seguidas de un par de alas más pequeñas que aparecieron por encima de estas, sus pupilas se colorearon de plateado y como rayo de luz a máxima velocidad se elevó junto con Tsuna, sacándolo del lugar y volando mucho más arriba de la montaña, atravesando el cielo y perdiéndose entre las nubes.

-¡HAAAAAAPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!, -se logro escuchar más allá del cielo el estruendo grito horrorizado de Natsu. -¡HAPPY!, ¡HAAAPYYYY!, -insiste, mientras sus incrédulas pupilas parecen no procesar bien los acontecimientos, completamente dilatadas, mientras la complicidad de sus cejas que se mueven con movimientos arrítmicos, dan lugar a pensar en que se ha sumergido en la locura, mientras observa el agujero que ha quedado en el techo del lugar, por el que ha pasado su amigo, quien se llevó consigo al enemigo.

-¡Charle!, -busca ayuda Wendy, indicándole que la lleve hacia más allá del agujero, en busca del gato, sin embargo, la hija de la reina, parece estar en iguales o peores condiciones que Natsu, se ha quedado petrificada mientras observa el agujero, un par de lágrimas se derraman por sus orbes entonces.

-…Happy…, -cae arrodillada la gata y se apoya en el piso con sus patitas delanteras, -Saigo no Aerea… Nagareboshi… ¿cómo?... ¿Cómo sabía él de esa magia?... yo… nunca le dije nada…

-Happy…, -derrama también un par de lágrimas Lisanna, en la misma actitud que los demás, mirando hacia el agujero, cual fuera la entrada al infierno que se ha llevado a su amigo más querido.

_-¡Es mi deber protegerte como tú lo hiciste conmigo!, -_Las palabras del gato de pelaje azulado resuenan una y otra vez en la cabeza del Salamander y cual fuera el final, muchos de sus recuerdos afloran en su mente para entonces…

_-¡Como es alguien muy feliz, Para su nombre sin duda le quedaría muy bien Happy!, -Lo bautiza Natsu pequeño en su nacimiento._

_-¡Voy a vencer a Gilldarts!, ¡Cueste lo que cueste!, -corre el pequeño Natsu, -¡Tú puedes Natsuu!, -le apoya el pequeño Happy_

_-¡Ni creas que hemos acabado ojos caídos!, -reta entonces a Gray, -¡Acabado!, -repite el bebé exceed._

_-¡¿Qué te parece la súper velocidad de Happy?, ¡Ese rugido estuvo fenomenal Natsu!, ¡Natsu ya está la cena!, -¿y qué vamos a cenar?, -¡Pescado!, -muchas frases al azar…_

_-¡Como te guuurrrsssssta!, -le dice en su boda con Lucy, por lo que ambos novios se caen de espaldas, mega apenados y colorados._

-Happy…, -parece ya un poco más sereno el Salamander, se ha levantado y parado erguido en la línea que le lleva directamente hacia Tifon, sus cabellos cubren su ojos en la sombra, pero con el paso de los segundos, mientras va levantando su cabeza, se logran distinguir poco a poco como aparecen sus ojos, completamente serios y con mirada de odio hacia el hermano de Juvia.

-Tengo que ir en busca de Happy… y tú me estorbas…, -habla entre dientes.

**Mientras tanto, Gray, quien iba acompañado por Lyon y Sherry, han llegado en la dirección donde se encuentra Barahime.**

-¡Así que baja de una vez!, ¡Hemos venido aquí a acabar contigo!, -le recrimina Gray, mientras la princesa yace sentada en su trono, mirándolo sonrojada.

-¡Ya te dije que noo!, ¡No insistas!, -arruga los labios, simulando la boca de un gato.

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conozco son tan raras?..., -se encoje de hombros mientras una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza.

-Pues… tal vez las mujeres que se enamoran de ti son las raras…, -le sugiere Lyon.

-¿Enamorarse?, -voltea a verlo sumamente extrañado, -¿de qué estás hablando?, -parece que la conversación ha tomado camino y la pelea pasó a segundo plano.

-¿No me digas que no lo has notado?..., -el extrañado ahora es el joven Bastia, por la respuesta de su hermano menor.

-¿Notar?..., -sigue pensando Gray, mientras Sherry mira concentrada hacia la princesa sentada en el trono.

-¿Dónde… dónde la he visto?..., -frunce el seño y se lleva una mano al mentón, mientras la observa.

-Se dice que la envidia mata los recuerdos… para no sentirse lamentable…, -responde la pelirosa.

-¿Envidia?, -les llama la atención la conversación de las chicas, por lo que voltean hacia ellas los dos chicos presentes.

-La envidia también es una clase de amor, -responde Sherry y un corazón se despega de su cabeza. –pero definitivamente no… no te recuerdo…

-¡Soy yo!, ¡Barahime!, ¡En definitiva eres una escoria de amiga Sherry Blendy!, ¡Nos conocimos cuando era parte del tonto gremio sin Glamour de Lamia Scale!

-¡¿Lamia Scale?, -abren grandes los ojos Lyon y Gray.

-¡¿Barahime? –junta las manos emocionada la esposa de Lyon. -¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¿cómo has estado?, -le sonríe, actitud que les saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a los dos Ice Makers, -espera… ¡Ahora tú eres mala!, ¡Eso definitivamente no es amor!.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Por supuesto que es amor!, -se para de su trono indignada, -el amor… tan especial que siento es incomparable…, -cierra los ojos y se abraza a si misma para empezar a moverse serpentinamente.

-¿Amor?, -siguen desubicado Gray, mientras Lyon se lleva una mano al rostro.

-El amor que despertaste en mí en ese momento…, -abre lentamente los ojos y justamente mira directo hacia el Fullbuster, -quiero verla de nuevo… esa expresión de dolor tan magnífica que vi en tu rostro aquella vez…

-¿Dolor?..., -se pone en guardia al escuchar semejante declaración.

-Y a ti también… no te pongas celoso, estoy segura que tendrás una expresión hermosa, -sonríe la pelirosa, mirando hacia Lyon.

-¡Con Lyon-sama no te metas!, -interviene Sherry

-¿Lyon-sama?..., -me gusta, -se sonroja al pronunciarlo, -¡Lyon-sama y Gray-sama!, -se lleva ambas manos al rostro Barahime, -bueno… es hora de empezar… -¡ROSAS!, ¡A MI!, -estira su brazo en dirección hacia Gray y con la palma extendida, parece esperar algo…, en un segundo se escuchó como la tela se rajaba, seguida del grito del pelinegro de ojos grises.

-¡AGhh!, -se lleva las manos a los costados y levanta la mirada con cierta dificultad hacia Barahime, notando que ha atrapado en su mano lo que parece ser un par de espinas bañadas en su sangre. -¿Es… pinas?...

-Son el resultado de la cosecha que planté aquella vez…, -menciona haciendo alusión a la primera vez que peleó contra ellos.

_Ante las palabras de Barahime, Juvia no puede resistirlo más y aunque con su acción lo delató, se posicionó frente a Gray con los brazos extendidos. -¡No!, ¡Juvia no dejará que le pongas una mano encima a Gray-sama!, -la mira con ojos temblorosos y temerosos._

_-Esta… esta es una mala situación… ¿qué debería hacer?..., -se pregunta Lucy, mientras mete la mano a su bolsillo y con sus dedos toca cada una de sus llaves._

_-Bueno…, -ladea la cabeza la pelirosa y la mira con cierto desprecio, levanta su mano y enseguida un par de rosas afiladas se disponen en su dirección a gran velocidad._

_Pero lo único que logra escucharse es como las flores traspasan a través del hielo, que se quiebra en cientos de pedazos, tras destruirse la barrera que se había formado y rozando ambos costados del chico Fullbuster quien había protegido a Juvia del ataque, caen clavadas en el suelo y de deshojan._

_-¡GRAAAY-SAAMAA!, -lo atrapa Juvia ya que el chico había perdido levemente el equilibrio, -¡¿Por qué?, ¡Si Gray-sama, Gray-sama sabe perfectamente que el cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua!, ¡Ahora Gray-sama está herido por la culpa de Juvia!, -no puede controlar sus lágrimas que se desbordan._

-Sí… lo recuerdo…, -habla mientras trata de no perder el equilibrio y entrar en desesperación, al ver como su ropa se ha llenado de sangre, lo mismo que las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Gray!, -se preocupa Lyon y llega a su lado.

-Esto no es nada…, -lo tranquiliza, mientras sella sus heridas con hielo y mira de nuevo en la dirección de la pelirosada.

-La verdad…que eso es lo único que haré… que moría de ansias por hacer…, -se sienta nuevamente en su trono la princesa.

-¿Eh?..., -se extrañan los tres.

-Verán… Tifon-sama fue muy generoso al darme un escenario con un asiento en primera fila… para observar la muerte de mi amado Gray-sama…

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a matarme si no bajas?..., -empieza a molestarse el Fullbuster.

-Porque el protagonista de esta pelea es otra persona…, -se escucha detrás suyo la voz conocida y detestable para esos momentos de Cyan.

-¡No!, -se preocupa por unos segundos y cierra los ojos, para abrirlos al segundo siguiente y voltear a él. Al hacerlo no puede evitar abrir grandes los ojos y preocuparse al notar que trae consigo a Juvia, a quien de un certero golpe con el antebrazo directo en el rostro, manda volando hacia la pared, acto que rápidamente es tratado de evitar por Gray, que con la fuerza del Geiser llega antes que ella al destino y la atrapa, chocando la espalda de ella contra el pecho de Gray y él contra la pared, ambos caen al suelo. Gray, que la había abrazado por la cabeza y el abdomen para que no se lastimara demasiado, abre los ojos sorprendido, al sentir el tacto con su mano izquierda, que apoyada en el vientre de Juvia puede sentir como ha crecido, desde el momento en que él lo recordaba, antes de ser arrastrados a Celes.

-Gray-sama…, -parece comprender su sorpresa Juvia, por lo que lleva su mano junto a la suya y la coloca sobre la de Gray, encima de su abdomen grávido.

-Juvia…, -busca encontrar su mirada con la de ella, hasta que lo hace, la mira preocupado, y bajando su otra mano de la cabeza de Juvia, la coloca también sobre su vientre, de tal manera que ha atrapado el pequeño abdomen de embarazo de la mujer de agua entre sus manos.

-El paso del tiempo en este lugar está distorsionado Gray-sama…, es debido a la magia de esa mujer, -habla refiriéndose a Barahime, -Juvia ha estado fuera de este lugar durante dos largos meses… Juvia te necesitaba tanto…, -reclina su cabeza hacia atrás, para quedar a nivel del cuello del Fullbuster y llevando su mano al rostro del pelinegro, lo acaricia anheladamente en la mejilla.

Cyan observa la escena sumamente serio y hasta molesto.

-Tranquila… ya todo estará bien…, -empieza a levantarse y con él a ella, toma una se sus manos, mientras la levanta halándola por la espalda con el otro brazo. Una vez parados ambos, se reclina sobre ella y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos la besa, beso que es correspondido rápidamente por la Loxar, pero parece quedarse con la euforia del momento entre sus labios, ya que Gray se separa y la coloca tras de él.

-Ya veo… con que eso era lo que querías…, -dirige su mirada hacia Juvia el ojiazul, -que lamentable… con un mago de su nivel…, descuida… ya te lo dije, terminando con él, no habrá excusa alguna para que no quieras permanecer a mi lado y convertirte en mi propiedad, tú y ellos…

-¡¿Qué?, -se enfurece rápidamente Gray por sus palabras, -¡¿Acaso me perdí de algo maldito?, ¡¿Qué tanto le andas diciendo a mi mujer?

-¡Su mujer!, -los ojos de Juvia se vuelven corazones al escucharlo defenderla de esa manera.

-Entonces esto parece ser una especie de Triángulo amoroso…, -especula Lyon.

-¿Triángulo?, ¡No digas tonterías!, -le reclama Gray con una venita saltada en la frente.

-Yo… voy a recuperar a mi esposa y a mi hijo… a como de lugar…, -responde serio y ya fuera del juego el peliazúl.

Ante su comentario Gray frunció el seño, -¡No hables de ellos como si te pertenecieran!, ¡Ellos son mi familia!, ¡Y no voy a permitir que se me sean arrebatados!

-¿Arrebatados?..., -sonríe por lo bajo el mago de hielo de ojos azules. –Ya es momento que alguien más lleve esa carga… y tú eres el elegido para ello… ¡Por ser un mago de hielo!, ¡No hay felicidad en este mundo para ti!, ¡Cómo no la hubo para mí!, ¡Arrancaré de tu lado lo más importante antes que siquiera puedas conocerlo!, ¡Y será entonces!, ¡Cuando comprendas que poseer magia en esta vida es una basura!, ¡SER UN SNOW FAIRY ES UNA MALDICIÓN!

Por sus palabras, Juvia se lleva una mano al vientre asustada.

-Aunque son irreemplazables… pueden ser sustituidos…, -la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grises aparece en escena, se acaricia el vientre mientras sonríe, escena seguida está Cyan sosteniéndola en brazos, parece haber perdido la conciencia, por lo que le habla desesperado, pero entonces es capturado por quienes parecen guardias de la ciudad, el grita y grita tratando que ella lo escuche pero es en vano. Fue la última vez que la vió. -Grace…

-¿Grace?..., -repite estupefacto por la revelación el Fullbuster.

-Grace y mi hijo me fueron arrebatados…

_-¿Entonces mi papá desapareció en la guerra?, -pregunta el pequeño Gray a su madre, una mujer de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grises idénticos a los suyos._

_-Es una historia muy triste… pero debes saber… que él era un mago muy poderoso, y tenía unos ojos azules tan hermosos… que era indescriptible… así como un color entre el color de tu cabello y el azul del cielo, -le sonríe su madre._

_-¡Mamá, ese color se llama Cyan!, -le responde con una sonrisa el pequeño._

-¿Gray-sama?..., -se preocupa Juvia al notarlo tan pensativo, y coloca una de sus manos en la espalda del mago, participándole de su apoyo.

-Yo acabaré con esto, -sentencia Gray en un segundo, sorprendiendo a Juvia y a los demás presentes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, -continúa con la misma actitud la Loxar.

-No te preocupes…, -voltea y baja la dirección de su mirada hasta ella y la observa comprometido, -_Es sólo que… siempre se necesita de alguien que cargue con nuestro odio…, la oscuridad… y si él es quien creo que es… me gustaría averiguar muchas cosas…, -_Piensa mientras prácticamente dirige los pasos de Juvia hacia Lyon. -¡Sácala de aquí!

-…Gray…, -aunque su hermano no comprende, asiente y toma con él a Sherry y a Juvia y salen de vuelta por el camino que tomaron para llegar al encuentro con Barahime, aún y cuando la Loxar no deja de mirar hacia atrás, prácticamente resistiéndose a irse, luego de ver la expresión extraña en el rostro de Gray.

-¡Gray-samaa!, ¡Graaay-samaaa!, -desaparece por la entrada, halada por el Bastia.

-Si que fuiste arrogante, -lo observa serio Cyan, -No es que los haya dejado ir… simplemente no me interesaban por ahora…, pero pensar… que tú sólo acabarás conmigo… fue una total imprudencia.

-Lo lamento pero… debes saber que no soy el mismo de antes…, -lo mira también en la seriedad Gray, con la cicatriz que pasa por encima de su ojo derecho.

**Mientras tanto, Lyon, Juvia y Sherry, corren a través del pasadizo.**

**-**¡No debimos dejar solo a Gray-sama!, -sigue quejándose la mujer de agua

-¡¿Acaso no eres tú, la mujer que lo ama?, -pregunta hasta molesto el hermano mayor, por lo que Juvia abre grandes los ojos., -¡Si es así, deberías ser la persona que más confíe en él!

Ante sus palabras, hasta se siente apenada y sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas, -Lyon-san tiene razón…, -sigue corriendo entonces ya sintiéndose más tranquila, cuando de improvisto, de la Tierra una sombra giratoria salió frente a ellos, por lo que se detienen expectantes y alertas.

-Hemos salido al lado contrario satisfactoriamente princesa, -se escucha entonces la estilizada voz de la sirvienta del zodiaco.

-¡AHHH!, ya era hora, me estaba sofocando ahí dentro, -sale Lucy por el agujero y se da aire con la mano, sin notar que habían personas frente a ella, pero en un instante lo nota y abre grandes los ojos, -¡AAHHHH!, -lleva las manos hacia arriba del susto.

-¡Tranquila Lucy!, ¡Somos nosotros!, -la estabiliza Juvia.

-Pero si es la reina del cosplay, -la recibe Sherry, al escucharla Lucy, parece más centrada en la situación.

-¡Tú!, -la señala con el dedo, -¡Y Lyon!, -lo señala a él también.

-Es bueno encontrarnos con más aliados, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar hasta Tifon, pude sentir la energía de Natsu ahí hace unos momentos.

**Y con Natsu…**

-Happy…, -parece ya un poco más sereno el Salamander, se ha levantado y parado erguido en la línea que le lleva directamente hacia Tifon, sus cabellos cubren su ojos en la sombra, pero con el paso de los segundos, mientras va levantando su cabeza, se logran distinguir poco a poco como aparecen sus ojos, completamente serios y con mirada de odio hacia el hermano de Juvia.

-Tengo que ir en busca de Happy… y tú me estorbas…, -habla entre dientes, se nota como a su alrededor las llamas se perfilan cual remolino que lo envolviera, no se sabe si tratando de apaciguar su furia o por el contrario sobrepasando la barrera de su piel al ser emitidas desde lo profundo de su ser.

-Vaya… has llegado a ese punto… capaz de controlar la apariencia del dragón de fuego, -lo observa sin inmutarse Tifon, notando como las escamas han aparecido en el rostro de Natsu.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijo?..., -tiemblan los ojos de Wendy mientras se apoya contra la pared, -se supone que Natsu-san sólo es capaz de entrar en modo de fuerza Dragón cuando consume algún objeto que exceda sus poderes mágicos…

-¿Cómo así?... ¿Hablas de una lácrima o algo por el estilo?, -se preocupa Lisanna, -ahora recuerdo… que lo mismo sucedió en la pelea que tuvo contra Cyan años atrás… cuando se tragó lo que quedaba de la gelatina del clon de hielo, pero si es así… ¡¿Por qué está pasando esto ahora?.

-Seguramente es por lo que pasó con Happy…, -explica Charle, -Natsu posee un gran poder dentro de él… después de todo es un Dragon Slayer… y lo más usual es que esos poderes afloren cuando sus emociones de distorsionan…

-Natsu-san…, -no puede hacer más que ver como la pelea ante sus ojos se desata.

-Muy bien… si vamos a pelear de esa manera… hagámoslo en serio… muéstrame al dragón de fuego que llevas dentro… Salamander…, -sigue en su actitud implacable Tifon.

-¡ya deja de estar diciendo tonteríaaas!, -salta inesperadamente y aparece tras del representante más alto de Royal Court. -¡Karyuu no Tekken!, -prácticamente le entierra el puño en llamas sobre la espalda al peliblanco.

-Eso es… muéstralo… sácalo todo para que mi dragón se regocije al asesinar a otro…, -menciona mientras en su rostro se enfoca como las escamas del dragón azul han aparecido sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Qué… qué quiere decir con eso?..., ¿Acaso quiere que Natsu pierda el control?..., -se pregunta asustada Lisanna, -No… no quiero ver a Natsu nuevamente así…, -cierra los ojos y recuerda el momento en que su poder la repelió.

-¡Guren Karyuu Ken! (Loto de flamas: puño del dragón de fuego), -insiste con el ataque por detrás, al pensar que lo tenía en manos, pero en un instante la figura se desvaneció en un clon de agua que calló a los pies del Salamander. -¡Rayos, Maldito no huyas!, -se queja mientras levanta las piernas molesto. Para enseguida recuperar su rostro serio, -no te muevas maldito…, -¡Karyuu no Houko!, -le acierta con el rugido del dragón de Fuego y sonríe, pero su sonrisa se borra al notar como un par de alas grises han aparecido en la espalda de Tifon, con lo cual ha esquivado el ataque del Dragon Slayer de fuego. -¡¿Alas?

-Voy a mostrarte lo que es el verdadero orgullo de un Dragón… no pretender ser una imitación deplorable…, me pregunto que clase de Dragón mediocre fue el que te enseñó la magia del cazador de Dragones para que te hayas convertido en un mago de un nivel tan bajo, ¡Y AÚN ASÍ TE HAGAS LLAMAR UN DRAGON SLAYER!, -se enfocan sus azulados ojos furiosos, -¡SIENTE LA VERDADERA IRA DE UN DRAGÓN!, ¡MISURYUU EIEN NO KANASHIKI! (Tristeza eterna del Dragón de agua), -levanta el brazo y cual fuera una garra inundada de poder que irradiaba electricidad, la deja caer de golpe y con ello, el poder que le rodeaba se dirigió en contra de Natsu, envistiéndolo y encerrándolo en un cilindro de agua electrificada, que parecía entrar por todos sus poros, haciéndolo temblar y gritar de la angustia y el dolor.

-¡NAATSU-SAAN!, -se asusta Wendy y corre unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

-¡No Wendy-chan!, -la detiene Lisanna sujetándola por los hombros, ¡Es peligroso acercarse ahí!

-¡pero Natsu-san!, ¡Natsu-saaaan!, -se le llenan los ojos en lágrimas.

-¡AAAAAGGHHHHHHH!, -se escuchan los gritos provenientes desde el agua de Natsu. –I…Igneel…, -piensa aún en medio de su condición.

**Una situación similar ocurría en la pelea que sostenía Gray contra Cyan…**

-Así que eso era lo que pretendías… alejarlos para poder utilizar nuestros poderes con libertad…, -habla Cyan mientras jadea por el impacto ocasionado por el descenso de la magia al haber utilizado nuevamente su Kyuuin Kaaten, que revestía el lugar de la batalla.

-Tal parece que las cosas no salieron según las planeaste…, ya que tu poder succiona la magia de todos los seres vivos presentes… sin embargo… si no hay nadie más a quien drenar… empezara por atacarte a ti mismo…, pude comprenderlo perfectamente en aquella ocasión…, -sus palabras hacen alusión al momento en que lo congeló con su técnica final.

_-¡KOORI NO TOGE!, -invoca finalmente Cyan y todo el hielo que estaba en los alrededores se transformó en pequeñas espinas innumerables, que en un segundo coordinadamente impactaron contra el cuerpo de Gray, en sus brazos, piernas, pecho, espalda, abdomen y cabeza y cual se fusionaran en simbiosis a su cuerpo se adhieren a él._

_-¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos a la cabeza al sentir como cada centímetro de su piel es perforada por el inminente frío enloquecedor, inmediatamente el geiser y el iglú se despedazaron, dejando libres a todos, quienes finalmente se encontraron a salvo, ya que el hielo de Cyan había entrado todo en el cuerpo de Gray, cuyas pupilas se habían matizado de cristal para esos instantes._

_Segundos después cae arrodillado, aún humeante por la condensación del hielo contra su calor y cerrando los ojos de desploma contra el suelo._

-A decir verdad… lo de aquella vez es algo que debo agradecer…, -sonríe el Fullbuster.

-¿Agradecer?..., -frunce el seño Cyan.

-Incluso un mago de hielo no ve jamás en su vida el cero absoluto… porque puede provocarlo… pero jamás sentirlo realmente… llegar a ser uno con el hielo… te convierte en el mago de hielo con el control total…, -se enfocan sus ojos confiados, -en otras palabras… me diste la llave para volverme aún más fuerte que tú… ahora ya no puedes ganarme.

-¡Jajajaja!, ¿pero qué patrañas son esas?, ¡Tanta parlotería sin sentido, me hace saber que finalmente te volviste loco por pasar tanto tiempo congelado!.

-Ahora dices eso pero… ¿Podrías expresar esas mismas palabras enfrente de Shiva?..., -pregunta mientras levanta su rostro y lo mira con superioridad.

-¿Shh… Shiva?, -abre grandes los ojos Cyan.

-Una de los dioses del mundo de la magia… la reina de la magia de hielo… se ha hecho una conmigo, luego de haber alcanzado más allá del cero absoluto, cierra los ojos mientras el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le viene a la mente.

_Gray estaba parado frente a una extraña mujer, de cabellera celeste amarrada en muchas trenzas largas que caían sobre sus hombros, no se veía más que luz blanca a su alrededor…_

_-Mi nombre… es Shiva…_

_-¿Shiva?..., -abre grandes los ojos y la ve de pies a cabeza, -vaya nombre tan raro…, -piensa mientras la observa, -pero más extraño que su nombre…, -voltea en todas direcciones, -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTE LUGAR?, ¿Dónde están Natsu y los demás?..._

_-¿Natsu?..., -le sonríe entonces, -él no se encuentra aquí… porque en este lugar sólo se encuentra el hielo y nada más que eso… el tiempo congelado…_

_-¿Congelado?, -la mira extrañado, -ahora que lo dices… es verdad…, -se queda pensativo por unos segundos, -fui atacado…, -se lleva una de las manos al pecho para inspeccionar si se encontraba bien._

_-Y como tú y yo nos encontramos aquí, significa que somos lo mismo… como lo soy con el hielo… y el hielo lo es contigo… un mago de hielo…que es capaz de comprender las emociones aún bajo el frío… el precursor de la nieve… tal y como lo dijo Ur…_

_-¡¿UR?, ¿cómo es que sabes acerca de ella?, -se interesa mucho más en la conversación._

_-Porque Ur… también es una conmigo… por lo que es una contigo también… y tú eres uno con ella… sin embargo… para nosotros… ya no existe la salida de este lugar…_

_-¿Eh?..._

_-Es por esa razón que el polvo de diamantes se va extinguiendo…pero tú… aún tienes esperanza… porque tu corazón sigue latiendo… aún y cuando tu alma fue congelada…todo gracias a la sangre de hada que fue sellada en tu alma por tu amada maestra… eres capaz de completar el Ice Shell…_

_-¿Qué?... ¡¿QUÉ TANTO ESTÁS DICIENDO?, Me siento como si fuera Natsu pero… en verdad que no capto nada, -¡¿Còmo que completar el Ice Shell?, ¡Esa es una técnica mortal!, ¡Lo aprendí muy bien cuando vi morir a mi maestra ante mis ojos!, -la mira ofuscado._

_-¿Morir?..., -le sonríe nuevamente, -convertirse en hielo no es perder la vida… es sólo transformarse en otro tipo de existencia…_

_Gray abre grandes los ojos ante sus palabras, -Ella… tiene razón…, -tiemblan sus ojos al sentir que estaba equivocado todo el tiempo, aún sabiendo la verdad, que estaba frente a sus ojos y la defendía sin siquiera comprenderla._

-Es por eso que ahora puedo decir que el hielo es realmente una entidad totalmente incomprendida, aún por los magos que lo dominan…

-¡Déjate de estupideces y muéstrame lo que tu Shiva puede hacer entonces!, -le reta Cyan.

-Supongo que es la única manera de hacerte comprender…, -cruza los brazos y el símbolo mágico de hielo aparece a sus pies.

-¡¿Ice Shell?, -¿te volviste loco?, ¡No piensas poder ganarme y por eso intentas matarte!, ¡Eres un idiota!

-Ice Shell… Diamond Dust…, -prácticamente murmura, mientras el aire que le rodea se intensifica y en el movimiento de liberación de sus brazos, la ráfaga de hielo se dirigió a él, cual fuera una lluvia de pequeños diamantes brillantes, envistiéndolo y haciéndole atravesar las paredes, hasta la fricción no pudo ser más provocada y terminó por estrellarse, en el lugar que las estalactitas de hielo empezaron a crecer sobre el cuerpo de Cyan, cual lo fueran sellando en un enorme diamante resplandeciente y con muchas puntas.

Gray se limita a observarlo y a su lado se nota la figura de Shiva, quien le imita.

-Ice Make… Splosion…, -finaliza la técnica levantando su brazo en su dirección y chasqueando los dedos, inmediatamente el diamante que se formó sobre Cyan se difuminó en una explosión que le llevó a atravesar lo que restaba del lugar, llegando hasta el paradero de la batalla de Natsu contra Tifon.

-¡AGGGGGHHHHH!, -cae a estrellarse contra el piso por delante de Wendy, a quien se le ponen los cabellos de punta al verlo y se arrima contra la pared de atrás. Mientras Gray se asoma por el agujero que dejó la entrada estrepitosa de Cyan a la escena.

-¡Gray-san!, -lo reconoce entonces Wendy.

El mago de hielo, que había entrado hasta ceremonioso a la escena, retrocede un paso y levanta los brazos al notar la situación de Natsu. -¡¿pero qué rayos?, -salta de roca en roca hasta bajar al nivel de ellos.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, se hacen presentes Lyon, Sherry, Lucy y Juvia.

-¡Natsu!, -se preocupa al ver el cilindro de agua frente a ella y en su interior al Salamander.

-¡Graaay-samaa!, -corre hasta él Juvia y lo abraza fuerte, el mago la recibe de la misma forma y le sonríe, para luego levantar el rostro hacia Tifon.

-¡Muy bien, ya que todos están reunidos, la situación se presta para terminar con ustedes de un solo golpe!, -les reta el peliblanco.

-¡¿Un solo golpe?, ¡No te agrandes idiota!, ¡Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos!, ¡Y el único que caerá aquí eres tú!, ¡Porque no pienso dejarte pasar!, -defiende la voz del grupo Gray.

-¡Los 5 miembros de la corte real!, ¡Liberen su poder almacenado para la resurrección del sublime dragón del mar!, ¡El legendario habitante de las profundidades!, ¡Leviatán!, -invoca Tifon y de esa manera los 5 miembros que estaban colocados en las posiciones estratégicas para ese momento, se sorprenden y gritan al sentir como su poder es succionado inesperadamente; saliendo de los 5 puntos, deja una estela a su paso, cual formara las rayas que le darían vida a una estrella.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué pasa?, -se sorprenden Erza y Mira.

-¡¿Qué demonios?, -está de igual modo Gajeel.

-¡Este Parfum es anormal!, -señala horrorizado Ichiya, mientras los otros 3 asienten rápidamente detrás de él.

-¡Contémplenlo!, -levanta los brazos al aire Tifon, mientras la tierra a sus pies empieza a temblar y con ella las paredes empiezan a resquebrajarse.

-¿Qué?... es este poder…, -mira petrificada hacia su hermano la maga de agua.

-Esta presencia…, -abre lentamente los ojos Natsu dentro del agua, -¿Un… dragón?...

-Ahh…ah…, -se lleva las manos al rostro Wendy.

-¿Wendy?, -voltea a verla Charle, para enseguida abrir grandes los ojos, -¡No Wendy!, ¡Debes tranquilizarte!, -ante la advertencia de Charle, todos voltearon a ver que ocurría y notaron como en el rostro de Wendy las escamas del dragón de cielo empezaron a brotar.

-¿Qué pasa?, -se preocupa Lyon.

-¡Todo parece indicar que ese hombre posee realmente la energía de un dragón legendario!, ¡Porque es capaz de hacer reaccionar a los dragones a su alrededor!, ¡Tenemos que detenerlo antes que ellos también se transformen!, -les grita sumamente afligida la gata.

-¿Ellos?, -recuerda entonces a su amigo, el Fullbuster y regresa a su mirada al cilindro, -¡NATSU!, -al centrar su mirada en él, sus pupilas rodeadas por el grisáceo de sus iris se dilataron, al ver estupefacto como un par de alas rojas de dragón han aflorado en la espalda del salamander, mientras su cuerpo entero está siendo rodeado por sus llamas a pesar de estar bajo el agua…

Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Lyli y los Trimens junto a Ichiya, que iban llegando, son víctimas de la explosión que provocó la salida de Natsu del poder en que había sido encerrado por parte de Tifon.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!, -salen volando todos a estrellarse contra las paredes del lugar.

Una vez empezaron a recuperarse del impacto, Gajeel se llevó las manos a la cabeza, -¡¿Qué… qué pasa?

-¡Gajeel también!, -informa Lucy.

Su atención fue recuperada por el estruendo de una colisión, el dragón de fuego, representado por Natsu había caído encima del dragón de agua, que ahora estaba en la forma de Tifon. Se notaba solamente la silueta de la sombra del Salamander, con los ojos rojos encendidos y las alas desplegadas, le había tomado por el cuello y apretaba fuerte…

-¡Natsuu!, ¡Natsuuu!, -sigue gritando Lucy, mientras trata de acercarse.

-Es inútil… esta vez tus palabras no van a alcanzarlo…, -responde el mismo Tifon, aún y cuando estaba entre las manos del Salamander. -Seguirá atacando… hasta que su alma sea consumida completamente por el dragón en su interior… ya que no puede controlarlo…, -explica sin parecer tener el más mínimo daño. –Ya es hora…, -lo toma por un brazo y quitándoselo de encima lo arroja lejos y muy fuerte contra las rocas de más arriba, por lo que se estrella dibujando su figura en las piedras. -¡Es hora de que me entregues al niño!, -dirige su mirada y voz hacia Juvia.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se ponen todos en guardia.

-¡No eres nada más que un simple contenedor en el que aguardábamos la formación de su nueva vida!, ¡así que cuando él vea finalmente la luz del mundo!, ¡Será a través de mis ojos!, ¡Y hablará con mis palabras!

-Maldito…, -se despega Natsu de las rocas y baja la cabeza hacia el escenario de abajo, parece ya estar consciente de su ser, -¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A PERMITIR ALGO COMO ESO!, ¡KARYUU NO HOUKO!, -invoca todo su poder a circular en su rugido del dragón de fuego, con el que baja directamente hasta él y seguido de su fuego le deja ir un puñetazo en el rostro, pero sólo le rota un poco la cabeza.

-Te lo dije…, un ser inferior como tú, jamás podrá hacerme el más mínimo dañó, ¡Muere de una vez maldito dragón de fuego!, ¡Y llévate contigo a toda esta escoria!, ¡Lo único que necesito es al Snow Fairy!, -levanta su brazo nuevamente, -¡LA OSCURIDAD DEL MAR ASESINA!, ¡EL AGUA QUE FLUYE CAPAZ DE DAR Y QUITAR LA VIDA!, ¡RAFAGA DEL DRAGÓN DE AGUA: CEMENTERIO DE DRAGONES!, -invoca y con ello, la oleada tsunámica se abalanzó sobre ellos, como si dentro de ella cada gota de aquella agua fueran cuchillas que cortaban y acababan con todo a su paso y terminara en una explosión, que hizo brotar el agua a través de todos los poros de la Tierra hacia el exterior.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo se nota como Tifón a quedado congelado por unos cuantos minutos dentro del Koori no Toge de Cyan.

Gray, tiembla mientras trata de reponerse de aquel fuerte impacto, pero levanta el rostro para ver lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor, entonces se topa con la mirada de Cyan que lo observa parado junto a Tifon.

-Pude verlo… dentro de tu hielo cálido…, -le sonríe el peliazul, -el hijo de Grace…, -cierra entonces los ojos, para luego ser golpeado por el brazo de Tifon, que ha reventado el hielo y lo manda hasta atrás, prácticamente rompiéndole la caja torácica de lo fúrico que le dejó su ataque.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita en desesperación Gray al observar la escena, pero tratando de controlarse aprieta los párpados y se levanta como puede, mira en todas direcciones y todos sus amigos estaban desperdigados en todas direcciones. -¿Por qué?..., -se mira a si mismo notando que no está tan lastimado como los demás. Se fija entonces como una muralla de hielo ha caído frente a él, sin duda, ese hielo, no era de nadie más que de Cyan. –se reincorpora completamente y camina lento entre los cuerpos, -Natsu…, -observa a su amigo, que ha perdido su transformación, mirando en otra dirección ve a Wendy, para luego mirar al frente y encontrarse con la peor de las condiciones que jamás creyó ver en su amada. -¡JUVIAAAA!, -corre como loco hasta ella y agachándose la recoge entre sus brazos, se encontraba muy lastimada, rasgada, herida, golpeada… en todas las partes que componen su cuerpo, incluso su abdomen había resultado herido, por lo que Gray pone una de sus manos sobre su vientre sólo para llenarla de sangre, la mira estupefacto.

-Juvia…, -prácticamente le susurra, al no notar respuesta la acerca más a él y la abraza con fuerza, -¡vamos Juvia!, -sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, que enseguida se derraman sobre sus mejillas sucias por la batalla, -ahhh…ah…, ¡Juviaaaa!, -sigue llamándola y junta su rostro al suyo, por lo que la lágrima que corría sobre la mejilla de Gray, ahora parece derramada por la Loxar.

-Será mejor que saquemos al bebé antes que él también muera por la falta de irrigación del recipiente, -ha llegado hasta él Tifon, ante sus palabras, los ojos de Gray se abrieron al máximo, mostrando sus pupilas dilatadas y sus conjuntivas aún bañadas en lágrimas y recostándola en el piso, de dejó ir contra el dragón, en un intento desenfrenado por desaparecerlo lo golpeó, lo golpeó y lo golpeó, pero no obtuvo ningún beneficio al hacerlo, como resultado recibió una paliza por parte del Dragon Slayer, que lo mandó de regreso al lado de Juvia, pero rápidamente se paró frente a ella y se colocó en posición de Ice Shell.

-No puede ser… ya no tengo más fuerza…, -mira borrosa la figura de Tifon ante él. –Por favor… esto no puede acabar así… ¡Ice Shell!, -el viento empieza a levantarse a su alrededor, dándole al lugar el toque de ventisca fresca. –yo…, -cierra los ojos y cae arrodillado, pero antes de desplomarse contra el suelo, es alcanzado por las manos tibias de una persona, quien lo abraza, por lo que Gray abre los ojos y al separarse de ella se sorprende.

-¿En verdad deseas salvarlos?..., -pregunta la recién aparecida mujer, de cabellos rubios como los rayos de sol y mirada dorada, vestía un traje blanco encendido que apenas podía admirarse.

-Por supuesto…, -responde extrañado de la aparición.

-¿Sin importar cual sea el precio?...

-Daría mi vida entera…, -le responde

La mujer de vestimenta y mirada brillante asiente, pero no especifica cual sería el precio a pagar…

-¿Un hada?..., -razona entonces Gray, al observar como se pone de pie la mujer y estira su brazo hacia Tifon.

-¡Hablas de convertirte en un ser supremo!, ¡Pero ningún ser inferior puede siquiera pensar en llegar a poner sus manos en un hada!, -seguidamente la escena se llenó de luz, que empezó a abarcar desde el lugar en que se encontraba Tifon, para luego seguir por encima de los Fairys. Al disiparse, el Dragon Slayer de Agua había desaparecido.

**-**El lo tenía todo calculado… el tiempo se distorsiona dentro de este lugar… por lo que el tiempo para ellos avanza mucho más rápido aquí, que en el exterior. Los bebé están por nacer…, -cierra los ojos y desaparece.

-¡¿QUË?, -sale de su cansancio para entrar en modo de padre preocupado, -se levanta como puede y sale corriendo hasta Juvia.

Entonces una voz se escucha, era la Voz de Grace Fullbuster…

_**-Existe la leyenda de las hadas con cola… si le pides un deseo a las hadas, de seguro te lo concederán…después de todo, cuando nace un alma con espíritu de hada, ellas comen una galleta y derraman las migas sobre su cabeza, para reconocerlo y escucharlo cuando lo necesite…no lo olvides… Gray…**_

**-_Sin embargo… ninguna de ellas es lo que parece… así que ten cuidado al desear…_**

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?, -tiemblan los ojos de Gray, mientras sostiene a uno de los pequeños entre sus brazos.

-Que vine por el niño… tú me lo prometiste, -responde el hada seria

-¡Yo no he prometido semejante cosa!, ¡Jamás jugaría con la vida de mis hijos!, -se exalta por la vuelta de eventos.

-Dijiste que no importaba cual fuera el precio…

-En ese momento…, -aprieta los párpados preocupado.

-Por favor espera…, -es entonces Juvia la que habla.

-Juvia…, -voltea a ella preocupado Gray.

-Te propongo un intercambio…, -tiemblan los ojos de la Loxar, -si necesitas de alguien… por favor toma a Juvia… pero no toques a Gray-sama ni a los bebés…

-¿Eh?..., -se queda extrañada el hada.

-¡Qué estás diciendo!, ¡Si desde un principio dije que si quisieras algo!... ¡te daría mi vida!. –se desespera Gray.

-Sin embargo no puedo aceptar esa petición… debido a que la vida que fue salvada fue la de esta mujer… si ella no puede aceptar el intercambio de tu vida por la suya… no me queda más remedio que aceptar su petición…

-Juvia…, -la mira incrédulo Gray, -esto no puede estar pasando…

No le dio oportunidad de decir nada… simplemente desapareció junto a ella…, por lo que el mago de hielo queda parado frente al vacío… con los ojos muy abiertos y una lágrima derramada sobre su mejilla, que va rodando despacio…

-¡Graaay!, ¡Por fin encontré la salida de estas estúpidas cuevas!, -llega a su lado Natsu, quien como todo tío maravillado con el nuevo integrante de la familia, anda con el otro bebé en brazos, al no recibir respuesta se extraña, por lo que da un paso más adelante, entonces puede observar el rostro descompuesto de su amigo, quien ya se ha ahogado en sus propias lágrimas y cae al suelo arrodillado. La expresión en el rostro de Natsu, cambia de inmediato a la preocupación.

**Música de salida: Find the Way (Mika Nakashima)**

**Idea original: Sakura Zala**

**Doushte kimi wa chiisana te de Kizu wo seou to suru no darou?  
><strong>Durante la pelea contra Phantom Lord, Gray y Juvia se encuentran en la azotea y ella se rinde al verlo.

**Dareka no tame dake ja nai miushiwanaide  
><strong>Estando en el Akane Resourt, Juvia se presenta con Gray y platican sobre entrar al Gremio de Fairy Tail.

**Doushte boku wa mayoinagara Nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?  
><strong>Cuando Natsu fue capturado dentro del Dragonoid, Juvia y Gray llevan acabo su Unison Raid, cuando ella voltea para decirle que lo ama, Gray ya no está.

**Nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo...  
><strong>En el instante en que Ultear iba a matar a Juvia luego de su pelea contra Meredy, llega Gray y la salva.

*** FIND THE WAY Kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo  
><strong>El beso que se dieron Gray y Juvia luego de ser atacados por primera vez por Barahime, antes de caer al precipicio.

**Hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
><strong>Cuando aparecieron frente a Natsu y Lucy, luego de los 4 años que pasaron perdidos.

**Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara **

Gray, luego de derrotar a Cyan, llega al lugar de la pelea de Natsu contra Tifon,

**YOU'LL FIND THE WAY **

Ahí se encuentra con Juvia y se abrazan.

**Kimi wa itta nagai yume o mita Totemo kanashii yume datta to  
><strong>Gray sigue negando, que Juvia ha desaparecido junto con el hada, mientras Natsu lo toma por los hombros y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

**Soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai  
><strong>Se encuentran en el gremio, como siempre muy ruidoso y todos tomando, la fiesta se termina al verlos regresar con los rostros tristes, después de todo, los del gremio creían que ellos habían ganado, debido a la desaparición del hielo de Tifon de la ciudad.

**Boku wa itta naite ii n da to Zutto soba ni ite ageru yo  
><strong>Gray se encuentra sentado en su cama, con las luces apagadas, afuera dos pequeñas sombras pasan corriendo, demostrando con ello el paso del tiempo, se deja caer sobre la cama y mira de reojo a la ventana, estaba lloviendo…

**Hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo... **

En la casa de Lucy, Natsu y Happy, celebran el regreso de un Happy algo maltratado, pero sonriente, quien al instante se burla de ellos como pareja, lo que los hace colorear de rojo y caer de espaldas.****

**Sin darse cuenta los días pasaron… convirtiéndose en meses… y los meses en años…**

**FIN**

**¿Ó no lo es?...**

-Se dice de la existencia de un bosque encantado… llamado el bosque de Lluvia… **FAIRY TAIL, AGAINTS THE FAIRY LAW, **-¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Hola!, bueno, por fin llegamos al fin, espero les haya gustado y hayan quedado expectantes así como quedé yo xD, este proyecto salió a flote gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia y a los que dejaban sus comentarios apoyándolo, ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!, agradezco a todos los que de alguna u otra manera contribuyeron para que eso se llevara acabo:

-Saulen-sama (Como siempre magníficas ideas onii-sama)

-Trybita Zala (sencillamente imposible sin ti hermanita)

-Yukistar, Laila Yagami, Gabe Logan (Mis lectoras comentaristas bellas xD)

-Tomoyo 0000001

-Yessely

-Fan G

-Dav3 Sh4dow (Uno de los más recientes integrantes, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo!)

**ARIGATO MINA-SAN**

**YA NEE!**


End file.
